The Dragon of Starling City
by choejhulkp9
Summary: Starling City has an old citizen return with a unique heritage and past to stop the city from falling into chaos. With his own past a defining factor in his present, he will shape what happens in the future. He is the Dragon who will save the world, Ryūjin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, after I canceled the Kitsune in Starling City I wanted to make a new story involving Arrow and I've been asked to make a new one. I didn't want to make a Naruto one but after watching season 4, 5, and part of 6 and re-watching the Overwatch short, Dragons, I got an idea. This story involves elements from Overwatch, Black Panther, Batman Beyond, Daredevil, and Iron Fist but isn't a crossover. I hope you guys like the new story.**

 **When I started coming up with the story and re-watching a lot of Arrow, I loved the Batman references from Harley Quinn and the Suicide Squad to the Bruce Wayne mention but since Batman will never show up on the show because Warner Bros. won't allow him, and he's just mentioned like other Justice League members and characters that are off limits. Taking inspiration from that, I got an idea to address the absence of those characters and how Arrow used villains and arcs from the Batman universe.**

 **On Earth 1, Krypton never blew up because there's no Supergirl or Superman, since they're on Earth 38. Wonder Woman is namedropped and referenced but she never left Themyscira. With Batman, I took an approach from the Dark Knight Returns and Batman was a vigilante in Gotham in the 70s, like Wild Cat who was a rumor or people don't remember anymore. Since the 2000s, he's retired and is too old to be Batman, so he doesn't exist in this world anymore. Bruce Wayne is still around, but Batman isn't. To me, I like this idea because with Arrow's use of the League of Assassins and Talia al Ghul, it's essentially like Batman never existed. This allows me to use a lot of the Batman and Batman Beyond villains in this story minus the Joker. It allows me to have my character interact with the villains.**

 **Starling City has an old citizen return with a unique heritage and past to stop the city from falling into chaos. With his own past a defining factor in his present, he will shape what happens in the future. He is the Dragon who will save the world, Ryūjin.**

 **The Dragon of Starling City: The Birth of the Dragon**

 _My name is William Shamada, or I guess Shiumata if you want to be technical. I'm a person born of two worlds, my father from one and my mother from another. I didn't realize it until I was older, but it was a blessing and a curse. My mother was Melanie Wayne, distant relatives to the Wayne's of Gotham City and distant enough that there was no reason to speak to them. My father is Genji Shimada, and that is where my story begins._

 _The Shimada family draws their history from the earliest records of Japan, one of its oldest, richest, and most influential families. It was originally known as the Shiumata clan but somewhere in the 1200s, we changed our name to Shimada. Now, it's becomes one of the world's most influential name with Shimada Enterprises being the world's most advance, wealthiest, important, and influential company in the world. Shimada Enterprises and the Shimada name has been through a lot and will continue to exist after I'm dead, but I didn't know exactly how far my family history went and the destiny that awaited me._

 _The history of my clan reaches back to ancient Japan, where myth and legend were fact and history. My family tells of an ancient story of two dragon brothers, the dragon of the North wind and the dragon of the South wind. Together, they held peace and balance in the heavens. But the two brothers argued over who could better rule their lands. Their quarrel turned to rage, and their violent struggle darkened the skies, until the dragon of the South Wind struck down his brother who fell to earth, shattering the land. The dragon of the South Wind had triumphed, but as time passed and he realized his solitude, the sweetness of victory turned to ash. For years, the bereft dragon's grief threw the world into turmoil and he knew only bitterness and sorrow. One day, a stranger called out to the dragon and asked, O dragon lord, why are you so distraught? The dragon told him, seeking power I killed my brother. But without him, I am lost. The stranger replied, you have inflicted wounds upon yourself, but now you must heal. Walk the earth on two feet as I do, learn value in humility and you will find peace. The dragon knelt upon the ground, for the first time he could truly see the world around him and he became human. The stranger revealed himself as his fallen brother. Reunited, the two set out to rebuild what they had once destroyed._

 _The dragons walked the earth as humans and found joy in protecting humanity and finding love. They shook their immortal coils and lived their lives as humans, and thus the Shiumata clan was born. When the dragons died, they gave their energy and Ki to transform the earth underneath their home. It transformed the ground and stone into a metal so strong, it was said to be indestructible. Not only for their descendants to build weapons to defend themselves but so that their tomb was impenetrable. The blood of the dragons made the clan stronger and faster than normal humans but once every hundred years, one Shiumata was granted the ability to use the natural life energy of their body, Ki, to summon the spirit of the dragons and vanquish their foes to protect the natural balance of life. This individual was called Ryūjin, the dragon protector and was the Shiumata's clan greatest champion. He protected the world during times of great strife and turmoil. Over the years, the Shiumata's became powerful and influential, keeping their land and their world safe. But darkness soon emerged as several trusted allies of the Shiumata clan sought to learn the secret of Ki for their own purposes: to cheat death and to rule humanity. They were banished but swore to the heavens that the secrets of the Ryūjin would belong to them, and the Shiumatas would watch as the world they sought to protect burned under their watch. The Shiumatas did everything in their power to erase their old name and build a new one so their enemies couldn't find them. They became known as the Shimadas, a wealthy and philanthropic family who protected the world from danger._

 _To combat this evil, one Ryūjin would be born from two worlds in a city of Stars. Alongside the hunter of green, a scarlet streak of wind, a woman from the skies, the daughter of the demon, and the guild of timeless warriors, he would inherit the true power of the North and South Wind and vanquish the darkness._

 **STARLING City, 2001 William-Age 16**

It was a typical day in Starling city for one William Shimada, the son of infamous billionaire business tycoon Genji Shimada and Melanie Wayne. And by billionaire, I mean billionaire in the sense that his billion is like 100,000,000,000 and not 10,000,000,000. The reason Will's father had so much money is because of his family's company, Shimada Enterprises. It is, without a doubt, the world's richest, most powerful, and influential company in the world. The company started as far back as the 1800s in Japan and after World War 2, it spread to the rest of the world with its influence spread to almost every major country.

So, a good question is why a Japanese business mogul lives in Starling City in America? The answer to that is because Shimada Enterprises biggest location outside of Japan is in Starling City, the first American location ever developed and where Genji chooses to do a lot of business. The second answer to that question is because he chooses to live there after he fell in love with his wife, Melanie, a woman who had her own history to another old family in America, the Waynes. She was a distant cousin to the oldest family in Gotham, but she never kept in touch with them. And he lives there because it's easier for his family because Genji's father, Hanzo is very traditional and wasn't thrilled when Genji married an American. Their relationship was strained and they never spoke after Genji married Melanie. It could be better but Genji was happy with his life and so was his son, William Shimada. Half Japanese, half English, all 21st century American teenager ready to live his life.

Will lived in his family's apartment complex which was actually the top three floors of Starling City's nicest apartment building. His dad felt that was better than building a mansion since it made the commute easier and it wouldn't separate Will too much and make him too spoiled like other kids of rich parents and he was right. Will, despite his family company and circumstances, was one of the most down-to-earth, nicest, and respectful people you would ever meet. Part of that was due to his parents, and the other part was due to his caregiver/butler/best friend, Alfred Pennyworth.

Genji met Alfred when he was at Cambridge for college. Alfred at that point was working to become a butler after he was given his discharge papers from the Royal Marines. Genji liked Alfred and when he graduated college, he hired Alfred at his personal butler and he became his closest confidante, ally, and friend. When Genji moved to America, Alfred followed and helped raise William and treated the boy like family and Will looked up to Alfred like an uncle.

In the Shimada household, William was asleep in his room on a Friday, the last day of school before summer vacation. His room was decorated with various posters of movies and video games he liked like The Fellowship of the Ring, The Fast and The Furious, and a poster for Twisted Metal Black. There were also pictures of him and his family on their various trips around the world and pictures of him and his friends, Laurel Lance, Tommy Merlyn, and Oliver Queen. He and Laurel knew each other since elementary school and knew Tommy and Oliver even longer since his parents did socialize and occasional business with Merlyn Global and Queen Consolidated. Will was fast asleep when his alarm clock went off at 6am.

" **[Groans]** Why does school always have to start so early." Will said as he slammed the snooze button and put his face in the pillow to go back to sleep.

The door to Will's bedroom opened and Alfred walked in, carrying a tray of breakfast. "Good morning, Master Will." Alfred said as he set Will's breakfast on his desk.

"Ugh, wake me up when the time hits double digits." Will said as he put his pillow on his head.

"Every morning we go through this and every morning it's the same answer. Now, get up. Your mother would ring your neck if you missed your last day of school." Alfred said as he pulled the blanket off causing Will to groan.

"Ugh, so what. It's not like it matters. I can graduate next year if I wanted to." Will said as he finally pulled himself out of his bed and shook his spikey black hair and slicked it back. Even though Will was technically finishing his sophomore year of high school, he could graduate next year if he wanted to. His grades and extra credit classes were enough that he could graduate high school next year and head to college. Will shared his father's immense intelligence, with an IQ of 190.

"While that is true, we both know your mother and father would have your hide if you skipped a day of school." Alfred said as he handed Will some orange juice.

"Thanks, Alfred." Will said as he took a sip.

"My pleasure, Master Will. Now, it is your last day so make the best of it. And your parents will be back from their business trip to Japan tonight." Alfred said as Will nodded.

"Right." Will said as Alfred left, and Will went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and changed. Will walked out of the shower and dried off, putting on some boxers and jeans. He looked in the mirror as he made sure his hair was the way he liked it, before brushing his teeth and using mouthwash. As Will washed his mouth, he saw the few scars that littered his body and paid them no attention since those scars were from his extensive and intense martial arts training.

When Will was about 5, his father had him train in martial arts like he did when he was younger. Alfred taught Will how to box and the Royal Marines self-defense techniques. Genji taught Will karate, aikido, Judo, jujutsu, kendo, kenjutsu, kenpo, Naginatajutsu, ninjutsu, Kyūdō-archery, bo staff fighting, escrima, taekwondo, hapkido, Muay Thai, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, T'ai chi ch'uan, Hung Ga, Wing Chun and wushu.

Will only mastered a few of these martial arts but he learned bits and pieces from all of them, enough to make him very dangerous for a 16 year-old. It did leave several scars but nothing too graphic or horrifying. But those scars were nothing compared to the two unusual tattoos Will had on both shoulders and arms. On his left arm, he had a tattoo of a light blue dragon that swirled around his arm and on his right arm was a green color dragon. What made them unusual was that Will never got tattoos. He was born with both on his arms and when his parents took him to the doctor, he couldn't explain why they were there. He tried having them removed but it seemed the tattoos weren't ink but a part of his skin and Will kind of liked them.

Will put on his school uniform, he finished his breakfast, grabbed the tray and his backpack, and walked to the kitchen where he put it away and Alfred drove him to school. Since it was the last day, it was just an excuse for Will to hang out with his friends at school and the end of the day couldn't have come sooner. When the final bell rang, he, Laurel, Tommy, and Oliver walked out of the school, anxious to start their summer break.

"So, what should we do this summer?" Tommy asked.

"I say we head to Hawaii and chill out on my family's private beach." Oliver said.

"That would be awesome." Laurel said.

"Yeah it would if I can go with you guys." Will said.

"You really can't come?" Laurel asked.

"Probably not. My dad called me two days ago saying that this summer I'd be spending it in Japan with his family." Will said.

"I thought you said your dad and grandfather didn't get along?" Oliver asked.

"That's what I thought. Guess something must have happened on his latest business trip. But how about we head to my place? My parents won't be back for a while and we can hang out." Will said as they nodded. They walked over to the pickup area where Will saw Alfred waiting for him along with Laurel's dad, Detective Lance.

"Hey, dad. Come to pick me up?" Laurel asked as Detective Lance walked up to her.

"Sorry, baby. But no. I'm here for Will." He said as Will was confused. He then noticed Alfred's somber expression.

"What happened?" Will asked as Detective Lance and Alfred were unsure how to break it to him.

Will's parents were killed in a plane accident. They were on the plane from Japan heading home when it hit bad turbulence and crashed. A funeral was held for the loss of Genji and Melanie Shimada. Due to the plane crash, they buried empty coffins in Starling City graveyard. The funeral was a somber affair with business CEO's and business associates of Will's parents arriving for the funeral but the only people who actually cared they were dead was Will, Alfred, Will's friends, and Robert and Moira Queen. There was sucking up and brown nosing as various businessmen tried to ingratiate themselves to Will at the reception, but Alfred sent them away. The people who really cared about Will were there for him.

During the reception, one of Shimada Enterprises lawyers read the will and it stated that all of Shimada Enterprise holdings, profits and 80% of the company's shares that belonged to Will's parents now belong to him. And when he turned 21, he could take his place in the company. The apartment belonged to him along with everything else and he was under the guardianship of one Alfred Pennyworth. The reception ended as everyone left, until it was Will and Alfred.

"Do you need anything else, Master Will?" Alfred asked as Will stared out into the city. "Sir?"

Alfred went up and hugged Will as Will hugged back, tears falling down his face as he let out all his grief and sadness. "I miss them…I miss them so much." Will said.

"So, do I, Master Will. So, do I." Alfred said. He then separated from the hug and looked at Will. "But I know that you will make your parents proud of the man you will grow up to be."

Will nodded as Alfred hugged him when the doorbell to the apartment went off. Alfred went to answer, and it was Lucius Fox, Shimada Enterprises CFO, and best friend of Will's father. Will knew him very well because he would come over a lot and he was a very good friend. "Mr. Pennyworth." Lucius greeted him as Alfred nodded.

"Mr. Fox." Alfred replied as Lucius walked in.

"Hello, Will." Lucius greeted him as Will nodded. "I'm sorry for coming so late but this is something that really can't wait."

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Something your parents wanted to shield you from but felt that it was time for you to know. Its why they were coming back so soon and why you were going to go to Japan for the summer." Lucius said.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked.

"That's all I promised to say. But…" Lucius said as he handed Will a videotape. "your father wanted you to watch this should something happen to him."

Will looked at the videotape. "What's on it?" Will asked.

"I don't know. Your father told me to give it to you should something happen to him." Lucius said as Will walked over to the TV and put it in. The video started, and it showed Genji in what looked like a hotel room.

" _Will, if you're watching this then something must have happened. Lucius must have given you the tape, don't worry, you can trust him. You'll need him and Alfred from now on. There's so much that I wanted to tell you, Will. About my family, its history…and the destiny that you now have. Ever since you were born, I've tried everything in my power to give you the normal life I felt you deserved and to keep you from your destiny…but I guess it wasn't enough. And now you'll have to do this without me. I'm sorry I can't tell you everything but its time you learned who you really and what you will face. Lucius will have taken care of the necessary arrangements…it's time you meet your grandfather."_ Genji said as the video ended.

"What was he talking about?" Will asked.

"That's something your grandfather will have to tell you. The company plane will leave for Tokyo tomorrow morning. I'll see you then." Lucius said as he left.

"Alfred." Will said.

"Yes, sir?" Alfred replied.

"What the hell was my father talking about?" Will asked as Alfred took a breath.

"Something he's feared for a long time. Get some rest, Master Will. I'll prepare your luggage." Alfred said, leaving Will to his thoughts.

Line Break xxxxx

The next morning, Will, Alfred, and Lucius left for Tokyo. Will left his friends a message saying that he was leaving Starling City for a while and didn't know when he'd be back. To be honest, that was all he could tell them until he figured out what the hell was going on. The entire plane ride, William tried to ask Lucius and Alfred what was going on, but they couldn't tell him anything. Even ordering Alfred didn't work. The plane landed around 6pm local time and once they got off the plane, he saw a whole caravan of black sedans waiting for him.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"Mr. Shimada, welcome to Tokyo. Your grandfather, Lord Hanzo awaits you at his manor. Please, come." One of the drivers said as he, Lucius, and Alfred got into the car. The drive was awkward as they drove through the city. Will looked around and saw billboards for Shimada Enterprises all over the place. He even saw the tall headquarters for Shimada Enterprises in the distance.

The drive continued to the Shimada manor, which was in the neighboring town of Hanamura near the mountains. Will saw his family's ancestral home and was amazed at its size and elegance. It looked like something plucked out of a history book with beautiful architecture, ancient structures, and gongs along with dozens of cherry blossom trees. The cars stopped by the entrance to the manor as Will got out. He looked around and saw dozens of men in black suits with earpieces and suspicious bulges in their jackets. What the hell was he, a Yakuza kid?

Will, Alfred, and Lucius were escorted into the manor as their bags were taken to their quarters. Will looked around the manor as two lines of servants and helpers bowed to him as he walked by until he came face to face with two large doors. The doors opened, and Will was greeted to the sight of a huge ornamental foyer with lanterns set up all along the wall and ceiling. There was a second floor that overlooked the foyer where all of the manor servants were stationed, and Alfred and Lucius were escorted there while Will kept moving forward. He crossed the small tatami mat bridge to the main area where he saw the mural on the wall of two great dragons on a Japanese landscape, a green and blue dragon like his tattoos. He also saw a scroll hanging on the wall with Kanji that read: _The Dragons live on._

Will then noticed an older gentleman who looked a lot like his father kneeling on a mat with his eyes closed and Will knew this must be his grandfather, Hanzo Shimada. Will then knelt down and bowed his head. "Grandfather." Will said as he kept his head down.

"Grandson. It appears you are aware of your traditions." Hanzo said.

"Yes, grandfather." Will replied as Hanzo stood up and walked forward. Will kept his head down until Hanzo held out his hand and lifted Will's face up to look at him.

"You look like your father when he was young." Hanzo said with small smile as he walked away. "Tell me, William. Do you know why you are here?"

"My father left a video telling me to come here. That, there are several things I need to know about a destiny I have." Will said as Hanzo nodded.

"Yes, that is true. But first, a test." Hanzo said as he clapped his hands and two black clad ninjas dropped from the ceiling wielding swords. Hanzo grabbed a katana and threw it to William who was confused and worried. "Begin."

The closet ninja attacked as Will quickly ducked and rolled away as the second ninja swiped at him as Will blocked it with the katana, still in its sheath. Will then dodged and blocked as the two ninjas attacked him in unison and the only reason he wasn't dead or cut in two was because of the intense training he had received. Will blocked a downward strike, but the other ninja kicked him in the stomach and knocked him away.

Will hit the tatami mat hard and groaned in pain. He held his stomach as he used his sword to prop himself back onto his feet. "All right, you want to dance? Let's dance!" Will shouted as he unsheathed the sword, ready to fight.

The two ninjas charged at him as Will ran forward and slid on the ground, blocking a sword to the face, and quickly spun back to his feet. He attacked the first ninja who blocked and parried his attacks when the second lunged at him, but Will moved his body out of the way and grabbed the ninja's sword arm and threw him over his shoulder. Will swung his sword as the ninja blocked it, but Will kicked out his leg and sent him to his knees. The ninja swung up with the sword, but Will blocked it, used his leg to lock the ninja's arm and spun to the floor where hit him in the head with the sword's pommel and disarmed him. Will rolled forward to avoid a sword to the head and grabbed the other ninja's sword.

Now with two swords, the last ninja charged at him, but Will blocked and parried each attack, showing off immense skill and training. Will blocked the ninja's last attack, spun the sword, and sent it flying out of his hand and into the wall. Will held his sword to the ninja's neck and the other at the other ninja who got back up. Will's breathing was a little heavy as he looked up and saw Alfred smiling proud at him. He heard clapping and saw Hanzo stand up.

"Very impressive, grandson. Now, show me how you do against a more skilled opponent." Hanzo said as he unsheathed his katana.

The two ninjas backed away as Will lowered his guard. "I'm not going to fight you, Grandfather."

"Then you shall die!" Hanzo shouted as he closed the distance with impressive speed and sliced at Will's head. Will managed to duck in time and rolled forward to avoid being stabbed as he got back to his feet and saw some of his hair fell to the ground. "Fight!"

Hanzo charged again as Will raised his swords to block. Hanzo kept pressing the offensive and managed to knock away one of Will's swords. Will kept blocking using his speed and agility due to his young age to give him a leg up but Hanzo was just as fast for an elder. Will back flipped away to avoid getting his legs cut off and then rolled away and blocked a sword to the side. Will pushed his sword away but Hanzo kicked him in the chest and knocked him back. Will rolled to avoid a stabbing and got back to his feet.

"Impressive. Your father taught you well. But I taught him. What hope do you have against me?" Hanzo asked as he attacked again as Will kept blocking and dodging, trying to find an opening to disarm Hanzo but there didn't seem to be one. He blocked another strike when Hanzo punched Will across the face, grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Will groaned in pain as Hanzo pointed his sword at his face. "Pathetic. It seems you are not your father's son."

Something inside Will snapped as his eyes glowed green. Hanzo raised his sword but Will blocked it and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back. Will flipped back to his feet as Hanzo charged at him. Will raised his sword as his right arm tattoo and sword began to glow green.

" **Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae!** " Will shouted as spiritual green dragon appeared from the blade and roared. Will swung the sword forward as he knocked Hanzo's blade out of his hand and the dragon bashed into Hanzo, sending him flying away and onto the ground. The dragon roared one last time before disappearing causing Will's eyes to stop glowing.

He shook his head as he felt a bit drained and saw what he did. "Oh, crap." Will said as he and several servants ran over to help Hanzo. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do whatever that was."

"Get off me." Hanzo said as he shook off the hands and stood up. "I'm not an old man yet."

The servants backed away and bowed as Hanzo looked at Will with pride. "You are your father's son. Very impressive, William. Come. There is much to tell you. Your friends are welcome to join us as well." Hanzo said as he walked out of the foyer as Will, Alfred, and Lucius followed him.

They walked through the manor as servants bowed when Hanzo and Will passed him. "Your father trained you very well. Few people could last that long against me." Hanzo said.

"Yeah, well most 16 year-olds haven't practiced martial arts since they were five." Will said.

"Don't disregard your exceptional skills, William. But your journey is only beginning." Hanzo said as Will stopped.

"Ok, stop. I need some answers. I get a video from my father saying to come to you, my grandfather who I've never met before about some kind of destiny I didn't know I had. When I get here, I'm attacked by two ninjas, then have to fight you and then that dragon thing appeared. What the hell is going on?" Will asked, as Hanzo turned to him.

"And you have your mother's ferocity." Hanzo said with a smile. "You are right. It is time for you to learn who you really are. Follow me."

Hanzo led them through the manor up to a door. They walked through it and Will saw a long hallway lined with ancient murals, scrolls, paintings, artifacts, weapons, and now modern day pictures of various people. "This is the hall of the dragon. Its where we honor our family. Tell me, William, what do you know about the Shimadas?" Hanzo asked as they walked down the hall and Will looked at some of the murals from ancient Japan that showed ancient battles and the same two dragons from the foyer.

"Well, Shimada Enterprises has been around for years, back since the 1800s. My dad told me that our family has been around a lot longer since then, back to ancient Japan, but he never told me any more than that. Even though I asked him a lot." Will said as Hanzo nodded.

"It is to be expected. We usually wait until a Shimada has reached adulthood to tell them the true history of our clan, but your case is different. The Shimada Clan stretches back thousands of years ago to the days when myth and legend were truth and fact. Originally our family name was Shiumata. It was Japan's oldest family until we changed to Shimada for our own protection. Our family draws its crest and legacy from the story of two ancient dragons, the dragon of the North Wind and the dragon of the South Wind. These two dragons kept balance over the land, and after a crucible of faith and humility, wandered the earth as humans. And thus, our clan was born." Hanzo said.

"Wait…you're telling me that my family was born from dragons? You're kidding, right?" Will asked as Hanzo looked at him.

"No, I am not kidding you. Their blood runs through us and makes us unique. We are faster and stronger than normal men but once every hundred years, a special Shimada is born with a unique ability to draw on their natural life energy and summon the spirts of our dragon ancestors. This Shimada was known as _Ryūjin_ and he protected the world during times of great strife and turmoil." Hanzo said.

"How do you know this?" Will asked as Hanzo stopped at a more recent section of the hall of dragons that showed old photos from 1900s.

"Because my father was a _Ryūjin._ He used his powers to protect our family and its people from invaders. He told me the tale as his father told him and so on." Hanzo said as he showed Will a photo of his great grandfather who had the exact same tattoos on his arms as Will does. "And you are the _Ryūjin_ now, William."

"Whoa, this can't be real." Will said, not believing all this to be possible.

"You will find that your definition of real will change with time, William. Or was that display of power in the foyer not real as well?" Hanzo asked, referring to the dragon Will used in the fight. "I knew that my grandson would be the next _Ryūjin_ as did your father. But neither of us could have anticipated the challenge you would face."

"My father knew about this? You two didn't hate each other?" William asked as Hanzo looked at him.

"Of course, not. I could never hate my own son for the choices he makes or who he loves. Your mother was wonderful, and I adored her as much as your father did. Your father made many decisions and kept many secrets from you. He couldn't tell you what we discussed until you were ready and made the lie about our bad blood as a ruse." Hanzo said as he saw how Will didn't like that. "We felt it was best for you until you were ready."

"I get why he did it, but it doesn't mean I like it. I'm not the biggest fan of secrets, especially when it comes to me." Will replied as Hanzo nodded.

"Of course. But if we told you this as a child, would you be ready for it?" Hanzo asked as Will reluctantly nodded.

"No." Will said.

"Don't hate your father for his decision. He did everything in his power to prepare you for your destiny. He knew that when his son would be the next _Ryūjin_ he would need to be accustomed to the modern world in a way that your predecessors weren't. A child of two worlds, one with a firm grasp on the modern while another on tradition." Hanzo said as they kept walking.

"So, what's this great destiny that I need to be ready for?" Will asked as Hanzo took him to another section that showed ancient drawings and murals of what looked like the two dragons of the winds fighting against what looked like 5 dark entities who resembled demons. "What the hell is that?"

"Your destiny." Hanzo said as Will was confused. "Our clan has existed for millennia and in that time we've made our fair share of mistakes. And this was one of them. The Shimada clan was sworn to protect the world and its people but never rule. We were not gods and had no right to rule mankind as such."

"If man understand everything god did, then he'd be god." Will said as Hanzo looked at him. "Something my friend's father said once."

"A wise statement. We were to protect humanity from the threats it wasn't ready to face." Hanzo said.

"What kind of threats?" Will asked.

"The mystical and supernatural kind. This earth is old and many evils from the times of the dragons still live and occasionally come back to the surface. The past _Ryūjin_ dealt with those threats to protect humanity." Hanzo told him.

"Mystical…like magic?" Will asked.

"Yes. Your Ki can be described as a kind of magic, but it does exist in this world. And there are people in the world who seek to use it to harm. The threat you will face use magic in such way. Hundreds of years ago, 5 trusted allies of the Shiumata clan sought to understand the power of Ki and use it for their own purposes." Hanzo said.

"And I'm guessing those purposes aren't benevolent ones?" Will asked as Hanzo nodded.

"They sought to tempt fate and gain eternal life. And under their guidance, they would control the world as they see fit. We banished them but they swore they would return and wouldn't rest until the Shiumata clan and _Ryūjin_ watched as the world burned. They are known now as the Hand." Hanzo said.

"The Hand?" Will asked.

"Once we banished them, we changed our name to Shimada. Our ancestors spent decades hiding our family history and making a new one to make it harder on the Hand. It's hard to fight an enemy that knows almost everything about you. Many _Ryūjin_ of the past and the members of the clan have fought against the Hand to stop them but they are hard to kill. They've learned new skills and utilize magic in ways to extend their life and gain abilities no normal human should possess. The Shimada Clan has fought against the Hand's uprising for years and Shimada Enterprises was founded with the goal to combat the Hand in another way." Hanzo said.

"You mean our family's billion dollar company fights a shadow war against an ancient and secret organization of ninjas?" Will asked as Hanzo thought for a moment.

"Not how I would put it but yes. And the business has been good for our clan and only strengthens our fight, but the Hand are smart and have their grasp in governments and organizations all over the world. My father fought against the Hand and after he won, they disappeared and haven't resurfaced in years…until recently." Hanzo said as Will looked at him.

"The Hand came back?" Will asked as Hanzo nodded.

"We began getting chatter and whispers that they had returned but not like in the past. They've been more secretive and even harder to find. It seems they've adapted to the times or have something planned that makes it even more worrisome. Your father caught onto their activities in America." Hanzo said as Will got in front of him.

"My father knew about them?" Will asked as Hanzo nodded.

"He knew the Hand would attack again and when they did, you would need all the help and information you could get. He used the resources at Shimada Enterprises and dug into the Hand's activities to help you when it was time." Hanzo said as Will realized something.

"They killed my parents, didn't they? The Hand?" Will asked as Hanzo somberly nodded.

"Yes. Whatever your father was looking into obviously spooked them. He was on his way home to bring you here and we'd tell you together, but they got to him first." Hanzo said as Will backed away, frozen at this realization.

"Master Will?" Alfred asked.

"It's my fault. They're dead because of me." Will said.

"No, Will. The Hand killed your father, not you." Lucius told him.

"He is right, grandson. You paid no part in their death." Hanzo said.

"This is too much…I need some air." Will said as he ran away.

"Master Will!" Alfred shouted as Hanzo motioned them to leave him alone.

"Let him be. William must be alone with his thoughts now." Hanzo said as they nodded.

Will ran away and through the manor until he came to outdoor balcony as he ran to the railing and let the cool breeze from the neighboring mountains calm him down. He grabbed the railing and was finally let out all the pent-up grief and anger he had been keeping bottled up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Will shouted into the night so loud that nearby birds scattered into the wind and flew away. Will slammed his fists into the railing so hard that the wood broke as he let out all his emotions. Pain, suffering, sadness, anger and blame at himself for being the reason his parents are dead, for the Hand that did it and for not being able to do anything to stop it.

"Have you cried your tears out yet, kid?" Will heard as he turned to see an old man with thick black glasses and cane walk forward. "Or do you plan to bash the wood until your knuckles bleed? I'd find it funny to holy hell, but I don't think your gramps would be all that happy."

"Who the hell are you?" Will asked as the man stepped forward.

"Call me Stick. I'm an old friend of your grandfather's." Stick said as he walked forward. "And I've got to say that I've heard some great tales of this supposed savior and I'm disappointed. Never did I think I'd meet a sorrier excuse for a warrior in my life and that says a lot."

"You don't know anything about me, old man." Will shot back, feeling insulted.

"And I don't need to. Here you are born with a platinum spoon in your mouth, trained to fight and bestowed powers that any power-hungry cunt would dream of having and your first move is to cry your eyes out." Stick said as Will got pissed and despite seeing that Stick was blind he threw out a punch that Stick parried with his walking stick and hit Will in the head. "That all you got?"

Will threw out a punch and spin kick which Stick dodged with ease. "Feel the breeze." Stick said as Will spin kicked his stomach, but Stick backed away. Will threw out another punch but Stick parried and pushed him away. Will got back up and did another spin kick followed up by a tornado kick and then a roundhouse kick followed by a jumping back kick but Stick blocked and dodged all of them.

"You got heart, kid." Stick said as he parried Will's punch, hit him in the gut and threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground.

"Shit." Will said as he hit the ground and punched the ground in anger.

"But you've got to control that rage." Stick told him.

"I was told anger is a weapon." Will said as he flipped back to his feet.

"Anger is a weapon. Rage is a wildfire, out of control, therefore useless. Just like you there. Those were some nice moves, but your rage clouded you to the thought that just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." Stick said as Will punched him, but Stick grabbed his arm, hit him in the stomach with his walking stick and then slammed the handle into his chin and knocked Will on his ass. "And down goes the world's last hope."

Will yelled in anger as he punched the ground and broke the wooden floor. "It's my fault. I killed them." Will said.

"Who?" Stick asked.

"My parents. They'd still be alive if it wasn't for me!" Will shouted.

"Everything he was doing…trying to stop the Hand was because he didn't think I was ready! I should have been ready since I was born!" Will shouted as he punched the ground again and would have done it a third time had Stick's cane stopped him.

"The only thing that rage is gonna do is burn you up, kid. We all pay for our choices. Your old man fought and tried to help you because he wanted to. The only thing you know for sure now is he's gone. Him and your mom are gone and there's nothing you can do except train and payback the people who killed them." Stick said as removed his cane. "So, what's it going to be kid? You going to spend your life crying and beating yourself up over something you couldn't control…or are you going to dig deep and find out what it takes to reshuffle those cards life dealt ya? Your call."

Will thought for a moment and stood up. "All right." Will stood up as Stick cracked a small smirk. "You ever think about being a motivational thinker?" Will asked as Stick chuckled.

"Don't think I'd be cut out for that, kid. Follow me." Stick said as they walked back in.

"So, can I ask a question? How long have you known my grandfather?" Will asked.

"Since the beginning. I was born like this, in case you were wondering." Stick said.

"I wasn't." Will replied.

"Sure, you were, just too polite to ask." Stick shot back.

"What are you a mind reader as well?" Will asked as Stick chuckled.

"No, just learned a long time ago that sight can blind a person more than blindness ever could. Your grandfather found me, and he helped show me that I wasn't born cursed but with a gift. And I've used that gift to help the Shimada clan against the Hand." Stick said.

"You've fought them before?" Will asked.

"Not the five heads, but the grunts and lieutenants they have out in the world, yes. And you've got some serious skill, kid. More so than someone your age but you've still got a lot to learn. And it aint going to be easy." Stick said.

"I'm ready for it." Will replied as Stick chuckled.

"You say that now but wait till we get started." Stick said as they walked back into the main foyer where Hanzo, Lucius, and Alfred were waiting.

"Master Will, are you all right?" Alfred asked as Will nodded.

"I'm fine, now. And I'm ready." Will told them.

"Ready for what?" Hanzo asked.

"Ready to finish what my ancestors started and what my father gave his life for." Will said as Hanzo smiled. "What's the next step?"

"More training. Training to make you the best we have. And that is why Stick is here." Hanzo said.

"Get ready to be trained in ways you never thought possible, kid. Let's see if your worthy of the title of _Ryūjin."_ Stick said.

"All right. Show me what you got, old man." Will said as Stick and Hanzo chuckled.

"Oh, I like you kid." Stick replied.

Line Break xxxxx **2005 William Age-20**

It's been four years since Will discovered his unique origins, ability and destiny lay before him and it kind of derailed his life plans. He was still in Japan at his family's manor training with his grandfather, Stick, and all the Shimada ninjas to further expand his skills, knowledge, and abilities. To his grandfather's word, Hanzo taught Will just how stronger and faster he and Will were compared to regular people. It helped to speed along his training and now he had mastered more than 24 types of martial arts.

Of course, Alfred insisted that William not forget about the other half of his life which Hanzo agreed. If Will was going to fight the Hand on both fronts, he'd need to be ready to take over Shimada Enterprises. He managed to get his high school back in Starling City to let him take the GED test and got his diploma before the school year even started. It helped to make a substantial donation. Then, he enrolled part-time at the University of Tokyo and just graduated with a degree in engineering, business, and biology.

Will kept in contact with Laurel, Tommy, and Oliver about what was going on and since he couldn't tell them what he was doing there, he had to lie despite how he felt about that. He told them that his grandfather wanted to mend bridges and help him get ready for when he needed to take over the company. He kept in touch and had visited Starling a few times a year during holidays to see his friends but that was it.

Currently, Will was in the main training room for his early morning training session. Hanzo was kneeling by the side and drinking some tea as he watched his grandson train. Will was dressed in his Shimada ninja gear with a blindfold around his eyes as ten Shimada ninjas surrounded him with their swords out. **(1)**

Will unsheathed his katana and held it front of him as the ninjas began circling him. Will used his training and heard the various ninjas move across the floor before one charged at him. Will raised his sword to block and kicked him away as he then spun around to block two more swords and parry them away. Will moved with grace and swiftness, not at all hampered by his lack of sight as he used his other senses to block, parry, and attack the ten ninjas. Will used one ninja as a spring to jump in the air when two ninjas jumped after him so; Will spun his body mid-air and blocked their attacks. Will landed on the ground and blocked and parried more of the attacks as he managed to slice the arms of three of the ninjas. The ninjas who were cut backed away and dropped their sword, signifying they lost the match.

Will kept fighting as he then drew his wakizashi to disarm another ninja before blocking another assault. He kept moving and blocking as he managed to disarm two more leaving just six for him to deal with. Will went on the offensive using his superior speed and agility to take on 6 highly training ninjas and managed to cut or disarm them, winning the spar. The ninjas bowed and backed away as Will sheathed his weapons when his hearing picked up the sound of something coming and he quickly ducked to avoid a wooden fighting stick hitting his head. He then ran forward and did a butterfly twist to avoid another thrown stick. The two sticks bounced off wooden pillars and were sent flying back to Will who caught them and landed in a crouch.

"Break!" Stick shouted as he walked onto the mat and William stood up with the sticks in his hands. "What rules the body?"

"My mind." Will replied as Stick attacked him and Will dodged and blocked all of them.

"What's your strongest weapon?" Stick asked.

"My body." Will replied as he avoided another attack by Stick, blocking, parrying and then doing a spin flip to avoid a leg attack. Will then went on the offensive while Stick blocked and dodged.

"Connection? Mind and Body?" Stick asked as Will swung the sticks and Stick grabbed them.

"The mind controls the body. The body controls our enemies. Our enemies control jack shit by the time we're done with them." Will told him as Stick chuckled with a nod.

"Right." Stick said as he took the fighting sticks. Will relaxed and took off the blindfold. "You've come a long way kid. But don't forget to control those emotions. Meditate."

"You mean the thing you do where you pretend not to sleep?" Will asked as Stick chuckled.

"Yeah, that's the one. But you've learned all I can teach you. You use your other senses when your sight is robbed and kick the ass of any group that tries to bum rush you. It's time for you to make your own path of destruction in the world." Stick told him as Will chuckled.

"What your teacher is to crass to say is that you learned all the Shimada can teach you. It is time for you to follow your own path now." Hanzo said as Will nodded.

"Sure. And by the way, you appreciate it when I'm crass." Stick said as he left. Hanzo sighed as Will chuckled.

"I can see why you like him so much, Grandfather. And why he's one of the Shimada clan's best fighters." Will said.

"That he is. Walk with me." Hanzo said as he and Will began walking through the manor. "Your training has come along nicely, William."

"I owe it all to you and my father. He started me years ago and I believe I have our family's unique genes to thank for that." Will replied.

"But there is more for you to learn. The trials and enemies you face will be former allies of our clan so you will need to learn more than we can teach you." Hanzo told him.

"What do you suggest?" Will asked.

"Something unorthodox but could prove useful in the years to come. I believe you know of the League of Assassins?" Hanzo asked as Will looked at him like he was crazy.

"You want me to train with the league? You said so yourself that they are dangerous and a group the clan doesn't associate itself with." Will said as Hanzo agreed with him.

"And Ra's al Ghul says the same about us. The Shimada Clan and the League have existed for a long time and have often clashed but both realize that the importance of the others' existence. And Ra's wouldn't risk the destruction of the clan that will give birth to his heir." Hanzo said as Will stopped.

"Did you say heir? Wait, Ra's thinks that a _Ryūjin_ will be his successor? That's ridiculous! As if anyone in our family would do that." Will said as he saw Hanzo's facial expression. "It's not the next _Ryūjin_ is it? It's me."

"Yes, he believes so." Hanzo replied.

"Oh, great. So is there anything else I should know about? My mother was an alien and my hidden spaceship is in the artic? What haven't you told me?" Will asked as he and Hanzo walked to the hall of dragons.

"The prophecy regarding your destiny." Hanzo said as they walked to the end of the hall where the ancient mural of the Shimada clan resided along with an old scroll. "This is the scroll that foretold of the _Ryūjin_ that would defeat the Hand."

Will looked at the scroll and read it aloud. "To combat this evil, one Ryūjin would be born from two worlds in a city of Stars. Alongside the hunter of green, canary as black as the night, a scarlet streak of wind, a woman from the skies, the daughter of the demon, and the guild of timeless warriors, he would inherit the true power of the North and South Wind and vanquish the darkness. _"_ Will said. "City of Stars? Starling City? That's just a coincidence."

"You should know by now that there is no such thing as coincidence." Hanzo said.

"What about the other things? A hunter of green, a scarlet streak, a woman from the skies and guild of timeless warriors? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Will asked.

"Only time will tell. That is for you to discover, William but know this...when the time comes; you will know the right decision to make." Hanzo said as Will nodded. Hanzo walked to the mural and pushed a piece of the wall in to reveal a secret compartment holding a beautifully crafted Masumune katana blade. The blade handle was made out of dark green leather with a rectangular guard. The blade was 28.5 inches long and the sheath had a green diamond and the outline of two dragons drawn in blue. Hanzo unsheathed the blade and Will could see it looked brand new with the distinct glimmer of a unique metal. **(2)**

"Is that a Masumune blade? Like in the Tokyo museum?" Will ask as Hanzo nodded.

"He crafted this for our ancestor many years ago. Made of the finest steel and another special alloy unique to the Shimada family. One that lives beneath our manor and we control now." Hanzo said as Will knew what it was.

"Vibranium." Will said as Hanzo nodded.

Vibranium was the patented metal alloy of Shimada Enterprises. The manor and lands of the Shimada clan was literally built on top of a giant reservoir of it. So large, that even after nearly two thousand years of mining it for their weapons and Shimada Enterprises, there was still enough to last them another 1000 years. The metal was pretty much indestructible and energy absorbent which means the technology made from it was cutting edge. Hundreds of years beyond anything any other company or government could create and part of the reason Shimada Enterprises was so wealthy and doing so well for years. They controlled the planets' only vibranium deposit and sold extremely small amounts to other companies and governments as computers, medical equipment, or live saving technology, never weapons. It was so rare and coveted that a single gram of Vibranium costs about 10,000 dollars US. Will grew up seeing the metal in use and recognized it the second Hanzo unsheathed it.

"Grandfather, I can't take this." Will said as Hanzo put it in his hands.

"This blade is to be wielded by the _Ryūjin_ when he arose to vanquish the evil he was fighting. It is yours to use." Hanzo told him as Will nodded.

"Thank you." Will replied as Hanzo smiled.

"No thanks are necessary between family. If there is anything you need from us, all you must do is ask. The entirety of the Shimada clan is behind you at a moment's notice." Hanzo said as Will nodded.

"Thank you." Will replied as he hugged his grandfather who happily hugged back.

"I know your parents are proud of you as am I." Hanzo told him.

"So, am I just supposed to walk up to Nanda Parbat and ask Ra's al Ghul to train me, hoping that he won't think of some kind of convoluted plan to make me stay and take his place?" Will asked as Hanzo chuckled.

"No. You must make the climb and present yourself to Ra's al Ghul. He will test you to see if you are worthy as I know you are. No doubt the one who will be training you is Master Kirigi. He's the leagues main trainer and a former ally of the clan before Ra's al Ghul acquired his services. He will train you." Hanzo said as Will nodded. "You know, Alfred must stay here."

"I know. It won't be safe there. Thank you, grandfather. I'll leave in the morning." Will said as they bowed to each other and Will left to his quarters.

Will walked in, put his sword on his bed and grabbed some a t-shirt and shorts and went to get cleaned up. He took off his ninja gear, showing the product of his intense 4 years of training. He now stood at a solid 6ft2 and his muscles had grown larger and more defined. And while his muscles were more defined, he did get new scars along his upper body, stomach, and back from Stick's intense training. Will took a nice long bath in hot water and felt relieved when he got out, dried his hair with a towel and relaxed in his room.

The door to his room opened and Alfred came in with a pot of tea. "Good evening, Master Will. How was your training?" Alfred asked as he poured some tea.

"Fine, Alfred. And yourself?" Will asked as Alfred handed him the tea.

"Oh, keeping myself busy. I must say it's quite nice having some company." Alfred said as Will smiled.

"I'm glad. I'm going to have to ask you stay here for a while and make some arrangements for me." Will said as Alfred looked confused.

"What kind of arrangements, sir?" Alfred asked.

"I'm leaving for a different kind of training and it's too dangerous to bring you so I'm asking you to stay here and take care of some things for me." Will said as Alfred hesitantly nodded.

"Are you sure that's wise, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Not 100% but it's something that I need to do." Will said as Alfred nodded. "While I'm away, I want you to keep up with everything at Shimada Enterprises and help Lucius keep the board of directors in line."

"It seems you're giving me the hard task, sir." Alfred joked as Will chuckled.

"Yeah. Ninjas are one thing, but businesspeople are another. And see if you can get in contact with the alumni board at Cambridge. I plan to head there like dad before we head back to Starling City." Alfred said.

"Of course, sir. Anything else?" Alfred asked.

"A long-term project I've been thinking about. When my training is done and I'm ready, I plan to head back to Starling City. And I've been thinking about something for a while that could help us." Will said as he handed Alfred a notebook that had detailed drawings and sketches of what Will wanted.

"Hmm, interesting." Alfred said.

"Time is a factor, but this needs to be done the right way and discreetly as well." Will said as Alfred nodded.

"I'll contact Mr. Fox and we'll begin working up some plans. But something this size will take a while." Alfred said.

"Let's hope time is on our side then." Will said as Alfred nodded.

Line Break xxxxx

Will left the Shimada home in Hanamura and made the trek to Nanda Parbat in the Hindu Kush. It was a long journey and after taking a plane to get close, he trekked the rest of the way on foot with nothing but some clothes, a pack of essentials and the Masumune blade. Will walked through the valley and could tell he was nearing the home for the league as he picked up several scouts who were watching him. Will kept walking when three League of Assassin members dressed in their black armor stepped forward.

"Halt, state your purpose here or be struck down." One of them said as the two others had their bows aimed at him.

"My name is William Shimada. I wish to train with Kirigi." Will said as the Assassins nodded and walked forward to take his bag and sword, but Will grabbed it. "You lose that sword, you lose an appendage."

The assassin nodded as they escorted Will into Nanda Parbat. Will walked through the halls of the fortress as Will noted the architecture and how old the place looked yet still was clean and well kept. The torches and lanterns lid the way as Will was escorted into the main chamber. Will saw a dozen members of the league standing by the wall as they watched and observed a training session between three leaguers and a woman about Will's age. She was handling herself extremely well and Will could tell she would win the fight. Will then looked past them and saw a man standing in dark green robes with a sword at his waist, standing by a large rock pool. He held himself with authority, strength and an aura of mysticism and Will knew the second he saw him that he was Ra's al Ghul.

" _Waqf!"_ Ra's shouted as everyone stopped. _(Halt!)_

The fighters stopped and lowered their swords as Ra's walked in front of the pool and Will stepped forward.

"My liege, this man was found walking outside. He seeks to train with Master Kirigi. He was carrying this." One of the assassins said as he handed Ra's Will's Masumune sword.

Ra's looked at the blade and unsheathed it as it was familiar. "The last time I saw this blade, it's owner attempted to take off my head after a disagreement." Ra's said.

"I'm guessing it was a little more than a disagreement." Will stated as the two assassins by his side held their swords at his neck. Ra's motioned them to lower their weapons as he walked forward.

"Only a few have ever spoken to me like that…" Ra's said as he swung the sword and held it to his neck, nicking his skin and causing him to bleed a bit. "and they have paid the price for such transgressions."

"By all means, kill me if you feel like it. But you won't." Will said as Ra's was amused.

"Do you not fear death? What makes you think I won't?" Ra's asked.

"Because if you wanted to kill me already, you would have instead of letting me speak. Unless the rumors and legends of Ra's al Ghul I've heard are nothing but stories." Will said as Ra's looked at him before removing the sword from his neck.

"You have courage and fortitude. Worthy traits for my heir." Ra's said as he sheathed the sword and handed it to Will.

"I'm not nor will I ever be Ra's al Ghul." Will told him as Ra's chuckled.

"Time makes a convert of all men. It was written that the _Ryūjin_ who vanquished the darkness would marry the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. And as it just so happens, I have a daughter your age." Ra's said as he motioned for the woman in red to step forward and she removed her headgear, giving Will a clean view of her face.

"I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, rightful heir to the demon and I will not marry you." Nyssa said as Ra's looked at her in anger.

"Good, because I don't want to marry you either." Will told her as Nyssa was surprised and Ra's looked at him. "I will not let some prophecy from before I was born dictate the woman I plan to share the rest of my life with. Nyssa, you are very beautiful, and I hope you find someone you love but I will not let destiny choose who I love."

"Perhaps this can be tailored for a later date. For now, a demonstration to see if you are worthy of your mantle and worthy to train." Ra's said as he and Nyssa stepped away, along with the other assassins leaving Will in the middle of the room. Ra's clapped his hand and 6 assassins stepped forward with their scimitars drawn while Will drew his katana and held it in front of him.

" _Abda."_ Ra's shouted. _(Begin.)_

The leaguers charged as Will blocked, parried, and dodged all their attacks. He blocked two swords with his katana, kicked them back and rolled forward to gain some distance. He then used the momentum from his roll to do a gainer flip and mid-flip he kicked two assassins in the head and knocked them away.

An assassin charged him as Will blocked his attack, grabbed his free arm, threw him over his shoulder and into another assassin and they fell to the group in a heap. Will engaged two assassins, disarming one and taking his sword as he slashed the tendons on their legs and arms and they fell to the ground unable to move. Will blocked another attack as he kicked out his knee, put him in a headlock with his leg, rolled to the ground and used the momentum to throw him through the air and into the wall. Will flipped back to his feet to avoid a sword to the head and blocked another attack and countered with his own, stabbing him in the leg and kneeing him in the face, knocking him out. Will then put his sword behind his back to block a sword and ducked to avoid another to the head as he spun and swung his sword with enough force that it broke their swords in half.

All the assassins were now either incapacitated, unconscious, or unable to fight so Will sheathed his sword as Ra's clapped. "Very impressive. You've shown tremendous skill and fortitude…much like your ancestors before you. A worthy heir to my title once you are trained in the ways of the league." Ra's said.

"So, when do we begin?" Will asked.

"I agreed to train you, but there is the matter of payment." Ra's told him.

"Bag." Will said as the assassin handed him his bag and Will reached in. The assassins reached for their swords, but Will just took out a small pouch and tossed it to Ra's. "Gold."

Ra's opened the pouch to see gold kruggerands. "The payment is sufficient. Your training will begin in the morning. Master Kirigi will fetch you. For the time being, Nyssa shall escort you to your quarters." Ra's said.

"Father—" "Now, daughter." Ra's said as Nyssa bowed her head and walked forward. Will followed Nyssa through the fortress and when they were alone and out of earshot, she grabbed and shoved him against the wall and held a dagger to his throat.

"How dare you! I should carve out your throat for your dishonor." Nyssa said as Will was both confused and slightly intrigued.

"Ok, I'm getting some mix signals here." Will said as he quickly grabbed her hand, spun around so she hit the wall and placed the dagger against her neck. "I thought you didn't want to marry me. And I don't want to marry you. Kind of the only thing we have in common."

"And you feel I am too ugly or not worthy?" Nyssa asked as Will shook his head no.

"No. I kind of made the point that I was going to marry the woman I love and not let some stupid prophecy dictate my love life. What I have to do and who I have to stop, fine. My love life is a different story." Will said as he let her go and handed her the knife. "I never meant to offend you and I'm sorry if that's what happened. But I will marry the woman I love. That's my final word on the matter."

Nyssa looked at him as she took the knife. "Very well. But don't think this means I will tolerate you." Nyssa said as Will nodded.

"I'd expect no less from the daughter of the demon. Now, can you show me to your room. I'd like to get some sleep." Will said as Nyssa nodded and escorted him to his room. Will put his bag away and got some sleep, knowing that he'd have a hell of a time training in the morning.

It was around 4am when Will's door opened quietly, but he heard the noise and jolted awake. He saw an assassin member fired his bow, so Will quickly rolled out of bed and the arrow hit his pillow. Will rolled to the ground, grabbed his katana, and unsheathed it as the assassin fired another arrow but Will deflected it with his blade. The assassin quickly reached for another arrow, but Will closed the distance with a leg sweep, knocking him to the ground and placed his sword at his neck.

"Why did you try to kill me?!" Will shouted as the assassin didn't answer.

"Very impressive." Will heard as he looked up to see an elderly Japanese man wearing a martial arts robe and using an old wooden walking stick. "It seems your father and grandfather taught you well."

Will got off the assassin and bowed his head. "Master Kirigi." Will said.

"You wished to train in my ways, come. We begin now." Kirigi said as he walked away, and Will grabbed his ninja gear.

"Early morning training sucks no matter what training it is." Will said to himself as he followed Master Kirigi.

 **2008 William Age-23**

Three years have passed since Will took up training with Master Kirigi and the League of assassins and it only made him more lethal. Will learned more fighting techniques, poison and antidotes, new infiltration and stealth training and his body became accustomed to pain and harm in a way that pretty much made it an inconvenience if anything. Currently, he was in the main training room dressed in his ninja gear sparring with Nyssa for the hundredth time with Master Kirigi and Ra's watching. During their time training together, Nyssa had grown to tolerate Will and a rivalry formed between the two with Nyssa often trying to kill him.

Will blocked and parried another strike and then backed away from Nyssa who lunged and swung at his legs. Will parried her blade and pusher her away, but she kicked him, and he blocked her kick with his elbow. Nyssa went back on the offensive as Will blocked all her strikes and raised his blade to block an attempt to take off his head.

"Not bad. You've changed up the speed. Seems you've picked up a few things in the spars." Will said as Nyssa broke the lock and swung at him, but he ducked and then grabbed her arm before she could slash his neck.

"I'm not sparring." She replied as Will smirked.

"Oh, I know. Let's see if you can take my head this time." Will said as he pushed her away and swung at her torso, but she blocked. Will blocked her strike to the head and pushed her away and she swung again but Will ducked and threw a kick to her head, but she ducked. Will raised his sword to block another strike and quickly ducked to avoid a kick and stuck his sword in the ground to block a swing. Nyssa swung again, and Will used the momentum from the swing to spin the sword into a reverse grip. He blocked her stab and punched her in the face as she thrust her sword, but Will grabbed her arm, twisted her wrist to grab her sword and spun, placing her sword at his throat and his sword at her chest. "Guess not."

"You know I would not give you any mercy given the opportunity." Nyssa said.

"Then it's a good thing I won't give you the opportunity." Will said as he flipped her sword in reverse grip and held it out to her.

She took it with a smirk as he sheathed his sword on his back. "Next time I'll take your head off." Nyssa said.

"And next time you're welcome to try." Will said as he heard clapping and saw Ra's step forward.

"Impressive, as always Mr. Shimada. You've progressed greatly your time here." Ra's said.

"Indeed. You've become one of my most skilled students I've had the pleasure of training." Master Kirigi said as Will bowed.

"Thank you, Master Kirigi. It's been an honor training with you. But I must now move on." Will said as Master Kirigi nodded.

"Of course. Every warriors journey is an everchanging one. And yours is no exception. May destiny put on you on the warrior's path." Master Kirigi said with a bow as Will bowed back. Master Kirigi walked out of the room as Ra's walked up to Will.

"Your skills have improved. Time will tell if they are enough for you to take my mantle when the time comes." Ra's said.

"I'd be prepared to wait for a long time. I haven't changed my mind. My destiny isn't to become Ra's al Ghul." Will said.

"Even now you resist your destiny. You will take my mantle and soon you will see the honor that comes with the title of Ra's al Ghul." Ra's said as he walked past Will but stopped at the doorway. "Consider this a parting gift to my future heir. My informants have told me that there have been some recent movements in the United Kingdom as well as the United States in the pursuit of potential magical nexus locations."

"In the pursuit of magical power or demons. The Hand." Will said as Ra's nodded.

"Do with it what you will. If you perish, perhaps the next _Ryūjin_ will be worthy of my mantle." Ra's said as he left.

"Just a ray of sunshine, isn't he?" Will joked as he left for his quarters to pack. Will put his clothes in his pack and got out his ninja gear into some regular clothes which consisted of jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket.

"Leaving so soon?" Will heard as he turned to see Nyssa standing there, still in her league armor.

"Yeah. It's time for me to move on." Will said as he quickly turned and grabbed Nyssa's arm, stopping her knife. "You should really try something new. Poison my food or kill me in my sleep. The knife to the back is too predictable."

"You've told me that sometimes the classic way is the best." Nyssa said as she swung at his head, but Will ducked and grabbed her arm, spun her around and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't you have a mission in China to prepare for?" Will asked.

"I do, but I will use this last opportunity to try and kill you." Nyssa said as she pushed kicked against the wall and broke free. She swung at his head, but Will ducked and dodged, grabbed her arm, and threw her over his shoulder and onto the ground. He twisted her wrist and grabbed her dagger as he pushed her against the ground.

"And done." Will said as Nyssa managed to maneuver her body and pushed Will off and she got on top of him.

"Not yet." Nyssa said as she looked down and saw Will pointing to the dagger at her heart.

"Now it is." Will said as Nyssa sat up but didn't get off of Will.

"Impressive for someone who hasn't adopted the league's ways." Nyssa said.

"If you mean killing, I swore I'd never take an innocent life or the life of someone lesser than me. The only people I will kill are the Hand, that's it." Will said as he moved to get up, but she pushed him down. "I'm getting some mixed messages here. I thought you hated me."

"Oh, I still do. But I do quite like the sight of you below me." Nyssa said a Will pushed her off.

"Don't get used to it. This is likely the last time we'll see each other." Will said as he grabbed his pack and put it on his back. He grabbed his sword and held out her dagger as she took it. "I hope you find someone you love, Nyssa. And when you do, don't let go."

Nyssa nodded as she leaned forward and gave Will a brief kiss on the lips. "Safe travels, William." Nyssa said as Will smiled and left.

Will left Nanda Parbat and made the long trek back to civilization where Alfred would be waiting with a jet to take him to England. Will walked down the private runway of some company he paid to have his jet land and saw a small jet waiting on the runway. The door of the jet opened, and the steps came down as Alfred stepped out and saw Will, having gotten older and more mature.

"Master Will, you've been gone a long time. I was almost worried." Alfred said.

"Yes, I have. But you know me, Alfred. I can take care of myself." Will replied with a smile.

"You look very fashionable. Apart from the dirt." Alfred joked as Will chuckled.

"It's good to see you, Alfred." Will said as Alfred smiled back.

"You too, Master Will. You too. Come. If we leave now, we'll make it to the UK in time for supper." Alfred said as Will got on the plane.

"Wouldn't want to miss that." Will said as he sat down and relaxed.

"How's everything been while I was gone?" Will asked.

"Oh, the usual. The Board trying to mount a hostile takeover, Lucius threatening them back, and keeping things in order. Same old, same old. Your grandfather is doing quite well despite his age. And they've officially called off the search for Mr. Queen and Ms. Lance." Alfred said as Will nodded. Just because he was training in Nanda Parbat, doesn't mean he didn't know what was going on. The death of Robert Queen, one of the world's leading CEO's and his son was news that spread even to Nanda Parbat.

"And Laurel? How's she doing?" Will asked.

"Not too well, I'm afraid. The lost and shock of what happened is a lot for a young woman. But Ms. Lance is a tough girl. I should know." Alfred said as Will nodded. "Perhaps it'd be a good idea to pop back to Starling for a visit."

"I'd love nothing more but now's not the right time. I'd do anything for Laurel, but I've got some business to take care of and if I don't, I'm afraid of what will happen." Will said.

"What's that mean, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Ra's told me that there's been movement by people searching for nexus locations through the UK and the United State." Will said.

"Nexus locations, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Locations where dark magic is palpable and strongest. They're places that act like beacons to horrible and evil people where they can make their deal with the devil. And I've got a good idea on who wants them." Will said.

"The Hand. What are they planning?" Alfred asked as Will shook his head no.

"I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good. I've got to stop them and get some answers." Will said. "I'm fighting an uphill battle and I can't stop my enemy if I don't know what they're doing. And I'm not going to wait for them to attack me, I want to strike the first blow."

"I'd assume that you wouldn't be going out there, stopping them as William Shimada, wealthy billionaire. Perhaps you could come up with some kind of disguise or costume." Alfred said. "The biggest card you have to play is that the Hand don't know who the next _Ryūjin_ is that is destined to stop them. They might have their suspicions but nothing concrete. A disguise could aid you in that effort and keep the ones you care about safe."

"You're thinking about Laurel, Lucius and Shimada enterprises." Will said.

"Actually, sir. I was thinking about myself." Alfred joked as Will smirked.

"You don't need to help me on this, Alfred. If this is too much, you can walk away, and I won't think twice about you." Will said.

"I appreciate that, sir. But I made a promise to your father to protect his most important treasure and I will. Even if that has me fighting ancient ninjas with magic." Alfred said as he laid back in the chair. "I'll just be expecting a hefty bonus at the end of the year, sir."

Line Break xxxxx

 **2009 William Age-24**

Will had been in the UK for a year studying at Cambridge part-time to get his master's degree in International Business. And the time he didn't spend at Cambridge, he spent trying to find any kind of lead on the Hand activity and their progress on finding a nexus chamber. He wasn't having that much luck as like his grandfather told him, the Hand was good at covering their tracks and if they had their hand within the governments and organizations of the UK, they didn't want to be found.

But one of the Shimada agents in London did get whispers that there was a chance that one of the head fingers of the Head was flying into London for a meeting. They had tracked a large money trail and irregularities with UK customs and the London police which meant they didn't want to be followed.

It was currently nighttime in London as Will was dressed in his ninja gear with his facemask up, perched on a tall building. Will was listening to the traffic down below and the rustle of the wind as he waited for the Shimada agents in London to meet him. He was skilled but not stupid, he wouldn't go against one of the Hand leaders without backup. He waited a few more seconds as 6 Shimada ninjas jumped up next to him and bowed and Will bowed back.

"Excellent timing. Now, this is one of the fingers of the Hand, so security will be tight. Did you manage to get an idea of who came?" Will asked as one of the ninja's showed him a photo taken from a screenshot by a London traffic cam and it showed an elderly Chinese woman with a cane get into a car. "Madame Gao. What the hell is she doing here?"

"We don't know. But she has brought heavy security for the meeting." The ninja replied.

"All right. We move silent and stick to the shadows. The Hand knows how we operate so we maintain a farther distance then we normally would." Will told them.

"Then how will we keep track of them?" one of the ninja's asked as Will reached into his back pocket and pulled out 7 high-tech sunglasses.

"Curtesy of Lucius Fox. Capable of enhanced zoomed and focus, thermal and night-vision modes and connect us straight back to the Shimada manor back in Japan and allow us to stay in contact with each other." Will said as he handed them each a pair and they put it on, synchronizing their glasses together and activating the audio link. "Tonight, is a fact-finding mission. This is the first time they've resurfaced in years and if they are after nexus locations, we need to know why."

"Yes, lord Shimada." The ninjas replied.

"Let's go." Will said as he and the ninjas jumped off the building and onto the next rooftop. They moved with precision and speed as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, invisible to cameras and pedestrians. They crossed the entire city until they made it past the Canary Wharf and to the Island Gardens by the river. They stuck to the shadows and stayed as far back as possible. With the glasses, they managed to see a line of SUVs with men in business suits with gun holsters and earpieces.

"Remember, stay hidden and back. We don't want to tip our hand." Will said as the ninja nodded and used their glasses to get a look at the meeting and record enemy movement, weapons and exploits they could use.

Will zoomed his glasses in and saw Madame Gao sitting with an American woman who looked to be in her 60s, but Will remembered her from his grandfather's lessons.

"Alexandra Reid. Alfred." Will said.

" _Here, sir."_ Alfred replied over the comms.

"It turns out the whisper was right about something going on. Madame Gao is here in London to meet with Alexandra Reid." Will said.

" _Good lord, the head of the Hand. I thought your grandfather said she stayed in New York."_ Alfred said.

"Guess she wanted a change of scenery. Connect this to my grandfather, he's gonna want to know what's going on." Will told him.

" _Yes, sir."_ Alfred said as he opened up a link to the manor in Hanamura.

Will activated the glasses lip-reading program to figure out what they were talking about. The program read their lip movements and then translated that into text for Will to read.

 _The arrangements have been made. Our agents move underneath Westminster at the moment to secure the Nexus. Your gamble with the fool Faust paid off. He gave us the location in exchange for a little sample of our methods. Are you sure it's wise to put faith in these people outside our organization._ -The text read from Gao.

 _They have their uses. Extra muscle, mercenaries for hire, and people to make things happen. Those that don't evolve with the times are doomed to repeat the mistakes of the past. Now, more than ever we must not make mistakes._ -The text read from Reid.

 _You fear the Ryūjin will soon make his move._ -Gao replied.

 _We should all fear the_ _Ryūjin. He is the only one that can stop us, and the previous ones have been close to ending all we've worked for. We will not become complacent and docile while he is still out there, gaining strength and mastery of his Ki while we waste away, waiting for the next immersion in the sarcophagus to extend our lives. When the Ryūjin does strike, we will be ready. -_ Reid replied as Gao nodded.

 _For now, we build up our war chest and gather up more magic for when the time comes. Once our agents have secured the nexus point, we will begin the ceremony at high noon tomorrow_. -Reid said as she stood up to leave.

"What do we do?" One of the ninja's asked.

"We don't know what they're capable of and we can't risk a fight this close to the city. Two of you follow them and get as much information as you can but do not engage." Will said as two ninjas nodded and left.

"And what will we do?" another ninja asked.

"We head to Parliament and stop them." Will said as the ninjas nodded, and they quickly left for Westminster. They stayed in the shadows as they made their ways over the rooftops and once they reached river, across from Parliament, they kept an eye out for anything suspicious.

Will zoomed his glasses onto a small alcove near the river, underneath a bridge and saw two men armed with assault rifles that were guarding the entrance to what looked like a makeshift entrance to a pathway underneath the parliament building.

"There is it." Will said.

"Lord Shimada, look." One of the ninjas said as he pointed into the river and they saw a small motorboat moving through the river. Will enhanced the vision mode and saw some guy in a trench coat with a lit cigarette in his mouth move in.

"Let's move." Will said as they made their way to the entrance.

Said guy was moving closer and closer to the bridge as his boat stopped near the alcove. He got off the boat and walked up to the two men who pointed their guns at him.

"Evening, gents. What brings two distinguished gentlemen such as you down to the river at this time of night?" He asked as the two men just kept their guns pointed at him.

"This is a restricted area. Leave!" One of them said.

"Oh, why the hostility, mate? I'm just a regular bloke that was planning a trip to China and stumbled upon the two of you guarding the entrance to a very dark place." He said with a cheeky attitude as he then looked up.

"Leave, now. This is your last warning." The guard said.

"Oh, all right then. By the way, you blokes should move a little to your right." He said as Will jumped down and landed on the two, knocking them to the ground and rendering them unconscious. "Nicely done. Although, I think you could have worked on the landing."

Four other ninjas appeared and drew their swords at the man who looked at them. "It's all right, lads. I'm one of the good guys…sort of. If the _Ryūjin_ Clan is here, then my hunch must have been right." He said as Will raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"John Constantine, accomplished warlock, an expert on the occult and a master of exorcism." Constantine said as he handed Will his business card. "My card."

Will took the card and saw it read _John Constantine: exorcist, demonologist, and master of the dark arts_. "How do you know the _Ryūjin_ clan?" Will asked.

"Everyone who's ever dealt with the occult or magic knows the history of _Ryūjin_. Past _Ryūjin_ have killed some of this planet's deadliest demons. And guessing by the aura you're putting out, you're the recent _Ryūjin_ to walk this planet." Constantine said.

"Will Shimada." Will said as he shook Constantine's hand.

"Pleasure. So, I'm guessing the reason I'm here is the same reason you're here." Constantine said.

"Yeah, nexus chamber and some bad people want the dark magic that resides in this place." Will said as Constantine nodded.

"Aye. And this place is one of the worst. So, what was the plan if you don't mind my asking?" Constantine asked.

"Go inside. Stop whoever is trying to use this place before they summon a demon or whatever they're trying to do, then blow the chamber to pieces, save the world." Will said as Constantine nodded.

"Sounds good to me. After you." Constantine said as he waved his hand and a sigil by the entrance lit up, indicating that the door to the nexus location was open for them. Will walked through and felt his body past from the regular world into the plane of existence where the Nexus location was located.

"So, I've got to ask, what bad guys bring the dragon protector of the world to merry old London?" Constantine asked.

"The worst ones. The Hand." Will told him.

"Oh, bloody hell. If these buggers are here, then we're in a lot of trouble." Constantine said.

"You know about them?" Will asked.

"Aye, all the bad parts of them. Boy have you got your work cut out for you." Constantine told him.

"Thanks for that." Will said as he heard voices and stopped. "Shh…voices."

"Well, it seems Parliament is always busy even at the dead of night." Constantine said.

Will slowly walked forward and saw the pathway they were walking down led to the old catacombs/basement levels beneath parliament that Guy Faux used to try and blow it up. Will hugged the wall and peaked his head out to see about 2 dozen men armed with guns, setting up lights, candles and looked like they were getting ready for some kind of ceremony. He also saw a lot of the men near what looked like a giant clay oil drum with kanji on it that read _life_. Will opened the link from his sunglasses so Alfred and his grandfather knew what was going on.

"Well, I don't think they're here to summon a demon." Will said as Constantine peaked out and saw what Will saw.

"And you'd be right about that, mate. From the looks of it, it appears your friends are here to enchant whatever's in that drum." Constantine said.

"What's in it?" Will asked.

"Nothing good from the aura it's giving off. It reeks of death." Constantine said.

"Then let's get rid of it. How good are you in a fight?" Will asked.

"I'm scrappier then I look. But my talents lie elsewhere." Constantine said as he picked up some dirt and clasped his hands together. _"Akasha, mi geill mo prana ri shibh."_

Will saw as Constantine's hands glowed and what looked like mystical sigil appeared on the back of his fist. Constantine unclasped his hands and the dirt was gone. "Let me go first then you and your bloaks can make your move on my signal." Constantine said as he walked out.

"Wait." Will whispered as Constantine stepped out. "Damn it. Spread out."

The Ninjas moved with stealth and hid behind some support beams as Constantine walked out. "Evening gents." Constantine said as they all pointed their guns at him. "Did you come down here to find Guy Faux too, eh?"

"How did you get in here?" One of the guards asked.

"Oh, it wasn't that hard. Especially after I knocked out the two dimwits outside." Constantine said as one of the guys walked up to him.

"You were dead already for coming down here. Now, we'll make it hurt." He said as he grabbed Constantine's arm.

"And I'd be a wee bit nervous if not for one thing. I didn't come alone." Constantine said as he clapped his hands together and a huge wave of dirt shot out from his hands and hit all the guards. The dirt obscured their vision, littered the air with dirt particulate and encased the barrels of all their guns with rocks. Constantine punched the guy next to him with a right cross as Will jumped out from behind the pillar, drew his sword and slashed the nearest guy to him in the chest.

The other ninjas came out, armed with their swords charged as the guards pulled out knives or batons and fought back. Will sliced through another Hand operative and then did a leg sweep and knocked another guy to the floor. The guard swung his knife back to hit Will in the chest, but Will grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm, and plunged the knife in his chest. Will rolled forward to block and parry the attacks from three guards as he kicked the middle one back, blocked the guy to the left and elbowed the guy to the right in the face. Will then slashed the guy to his right across the throat with his katana as he then spun into a kneel and thrusts his sword behind him, stabbing the guard in the gut. Will then butterfly spin forward and threw three shuriken and hit another guard in the chest as he fell to the ground dead.

Will blocked another knife and kicked a guard back. He channeled Ki into his left fist and punched the guard in the chest, sending him straight through a support pillar and into the surrounding rock wall. Will then ducked and did a jumping back kick to knock back a guard who tried to attack him from behind. Will then spun and sliced him across the chest with his katana as the guard tried to block it but the Vibranium blade sliced clean through the steel knife. Will then did a butterfly spin kick and then a tornado kick and knocked out four more guards as the other Shimada ninjas took out the rest of the Hand.

Will looked around and saw all the threats were taken care of, so he sheathed his sword. "Bloody good show, mate. Now, shall we deal with the evil sarcophagus." Constantine said as he and Will walked over. When Will got closer to the clay sarcophagus, the evil aura and magic it was giving off make Will's skin crawl.

"Oh, whatever this thing is, we better get rid of it fast." Will said as Constantine nodded.

"And I agree with you, mate. Whatever these blighters were trying to do, it certainly won't end well for the rest of us. What the bloody hell is in this thing?" Constantine said as he saw the top of the sarcophagus and pushed it open a bit to get a peak. He and Will looked inside to see a dark crimson liquid that they didn't even need to smell it to know it was blood.

"Dear god. Where the hell did they get this?" Will asked.

"Probably best not to tug on that string, mate. But I can tell it this probably didn't come from a blood bank." Constantine said as Will reached into his belt and pulled out a glass vial containing a sedative. He dumped it out and took a sample of the blood to test it later. "Ah, covering all your bases."

"Can't fight an enemy unless you know what they want." Will said as Constantine nodded.

"Right. Well, let's get on with our demolition, shall we." Constantine said as he and Will closed the sarcophagus. Will took notice of the nexus and tried to figure out the best way to destroy it without causing too big of an explosion that it compromised the structural integrity of the Parliament building. "So, where shall we begin?"

"It's a lot easier said than done. We need to be careful or we'll risk bringing down the Parliament building with us and have Interpol and the London government after us." Will said.

"I've never been one for subtly but with magic things aren't as easy." Constantine said as they heard movement from another entrance the Hand must have found underneath the Parliament building. "Then again we might not have that luxury."

Constantine grabbed a grenade, pulled the pin and threw it through the opening as it went off, killing the Hand who tried to get in. "Well, anytime you want to use this plan of yours, you're welcome to do it." Constantine said as Will looked at the structural columns and got an idea.

"I've got one. Back out the way we came!" Will shouted as the ninja's nodded. "Bow!"

One of the ninjas tossed Will a recurve bow and arrow as they made their way out the entrance they came in. Will and Constantine stood by the exit-way as they heard more movement coming from the Parliament entrance.

"If you have a plan you better kick it into high gear, mate." Constantine told him as Will pulled the arrow back.

"You might want to get behind me." Will said as he channeled his Ki into the arrow. His eyes began to glow blue as his Ki manifested and the blue dragon tattoo on his left arm began glowing. The Ki swirled around his arm and attached to the arrow head. " **Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!"**

Will released the arrow as it traveled a few feet before it transformed into two blue spirit dragons. The dragons roared as they traveled through the room and smashed all the support beams and columns that were keeping the roof and rock walls from caving in. The dragons then turned and smashed into the clay sarcophagus, destroying it and the blood inside it. The room rumbled as the roof and sides caved in.

"Let's go." Will said as he and Constantine left just as the entrance collapsed behind him and made it back outside as a huge dust of cloud followed them, and the pathway to the location was shut, turning back into a regular wall. The ground shook and rumbled as it signified to them that the nexus location was destroyed.

"Agh…nicely done, mate." Constantine said as he took a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. "We've done our job and the nexus location is destroyed. A victory in my very short book, I'd reckon."

"Right. But this is only one Nexus spot. There are going to be more." Will said.

"Oh, kill my mood, why don't ya." Constantine said as he tossed his cigarette away. "Since we should probably get out of here before the cops show up, meet me at the Oldtown Pub on Bleeker street tomorrow at noon."

"Noon?" Will asked as Constantine walked away.

"Happy hour never ends for gents like us, mate." Constantine said as he walked away and disappeared in the late-night fog.

"And I thought my life couldn't get any weirder." Will said as he and the ninjas left as the police arrived at the sound of the disturbance.

Line Break xxxxx

Will got some rest and was on his way to the pub Constantine said to meet him. The two ninjas he had followed Gao and Reid lost them in the city. Guess Reid anticipated being followed. He walked down the street and managed to walk past the bridge that led to Parliament and saw it was blocked off by the police who were investigating what happened. It pissed off the London Police because now they had to deal with angry tourists. Will walked by a café where he saw the news about the Parliament and they were reporting it was the result of old and decayed support structures underneath the Parliament building. Architects and engineers say that despite the shaking, everything was fine.

' _Guess Reid's influence wants to keep anyone from looking too much into what happened.'_ Will thought to himself as he arrived at the pub. He walked in and saw Constantine sitting at the bar, drinking a beer.

"Billy. Glad you can make it. Pop a squat and join us for a pint." Constantine said as he slammed the bar and Will walked over. "Larry, get this gentleman a drink. Good lord is he gonna need one."

"It's not Billy. And it's 12:02 pm." Will said as he sat down, and the barkeep put down a beer in front of him.

"It's the evening somewhere else. Besides, I thought we could toast on a job well done last night? Any fallout or suspicions?" Constantine asked.

"No. People think it was the collapse of old structures the Parliament was built over. The Hand wants to keep things quiet." Will said as Constantine nodded.

"And avoid any kind of possible investigation as to what happened." Constantine said as he took another sip of beer. Then reached into his coat pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. "A little thing that might help you against the hand."

Constantine handed Will the folded piece of paper. Will opened it and saw it was a small map of the United States with 6 red dots spread all over. Two on the west coast, two on the east and the last two in the middle of the country. "What is this?" Will asked.

"That, my dear protector of the world, is a map of the 6 nexus locations in the US." Constantine told him.

"I'd thought there be more." Will said.

"And you'd be right about that. I did a little digging and some incantation, whilst under the influence of Ayahuasca; I managed to find the locations of only 6 potential nexus locations in the US." Constantine said as Will looked over the map. "My guess, is that your buddies have gotten to the others."

"But for what? What the hell could they enchant that thing of blood for?" Will asked.

"I leave that to you, mate. But know this, summoning those spirit dragons is dandy and all but there is more to what you can do then you know." Constantine told him. "The _Ryūjin's_ affinity to use Ki can be used in more ways than one, but you showed it by using that fist last night."

"What other way is there?" Will asked as Constantine finished his beer.

"That's up for you to figure out, mate. But next time you set out to find the next nexus spot, trying using your other senses." Constantine told him as Will nodded and handed him his business card.

"I owe you one. If you need anything, just call." Will said as Constantine nodded.

"Likewise, mate. I'll catch you later." Constantine bid farewell and left the bar as the barkeep walked over and handed Will a receipt.

"What's this?" Will asked.

"Constantine's bar tab. He said you were paying it." He replied as Will looked at the tab and it was over 300 pounds.

"Son of a bitch." Will said as he cursed Constantine. He looked outside, and Constantine was long gone. "Stupid sorcerers."

Will paid the tab and left for his hotel room. While Will celebrated his victory, Reid had Gao meet her at her hotel room to discuss what happened to the nexus location and the emergence of _Ryūjin._ Reid sat at the kitchen table of her hotel penthouse suite sipping some tea as Gao entered.

"Would you like some tea? It's Chamomile." Reid said.

"A stress reducing tea to deal with the stressful news. It would appear that you were correct in being over cautious, although as it now seems, it was too late." Gao said as she sat down and poured a cup of tea. "The _Ryūjin_ has made his first strike. And it has cost us. It will take significant time and resources to make and enchant more of the elixir."

"Murakami and Sowande will make those arrangements." Reid said.

"If the _Ryūjin_ does not get wind of them first." Gao told her.

"They will be discreet. And there is a lot of evil in the world, the _Ryūjin_ doesn't know where to start." Reid replied.

"Except it seems he has a general idea. He knew about the Nexus location." Gao said.

"Yes, that is a concern. Our agents move to secure the remaining locations in America. This is a long game. We've remained hidden for years without discovery and we can do it again." Reid told her.

"I wish I shared your optimism, but this is not to be taken likely. The _Ryūjin_ of the past haven't made the first strike like this one. What is he strikes one of us first?" Gao asked.

"I'm not concerned. We've built up our arsenal over the years and our mastery of magic makes us a match for him. But, if we figure out who he is, then the odds are in our corner." Reid said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Gao asked.

"Simple. The _Ryūjin_ are protectors of the planet. If the _Ryūjin_ is still here, then we give him a situation he cannot ignore and gather some intel. The first rule of war is to know your enemy." Reid said as she hit send on her phone.

Will arrived at his hotel room and sent the information he got from Constantine to his grandfather who would dig up any potential link or clue they could with their agents in the US. Alfred was in the bathroom and Will was talking to Laurel and Tommy on the computer when he heard knocking at his hotel room door. Will walked up and looked through the guest hole and saw it was Lucius with a very large metallic box.

"Lucius, what brings you to London?" Will asked as he opened the door and Lucius walked in, pushing the box on a hotel cart.

"There was a science conference and as always, Shimada Enterprises did very well." Lucius said as Will nodded.

"I know. I've been catching up on the stocks. Nicely done getting us to a trillion." Will said, referencing how that last year, Shimada Enterprises reached up to 1 trillion in net worth.

"It has been a productive few years. We're closing in on a new cancer treatment and climate change prevention and reparation. But I didn't come to catch up, I came with something for you." Lucius said as he pats the box he brought with him.

"Something big." Will said as Lucius nodded.

"When your father told me the truth about what he was doing and what you'd be facing, I made him a promise that I'd help you however I can. And while running Shimada Enterprises for you is fine, I think this might be better." Lucius said as he placed his hand on the palm reader. It scanned Lucius's hand and blinked green, unlocking the box. "Here, put your hand on the scanner."

Will put his hand on the scanner as it analyzed his hand and blinked green again, followed by an unlocking sound. "The threat of the Hand you'll be facing might be the deadliest during this day an age. And while I respect how _Ryūjin_ of the past have fought the Hand, having one foot in the modern age could play to your advantage." Lucius said as he opened the case and once Will saw the contents, he was in love.

"Oh, wow." Will said as he saw Lucius had built him high-tech body armor and weapons. "I think I'm in love."

"You have Shimada Enterprises supporting you and we've created some useful technology that will tip the fight in your favor. And I've built all of this from scratch so there's no way anyone can trace it back to the company." Lucius said as Will reached in and picked up the high-tech katana sword Lucius made and noted it was about 3 inches longer than his Masumune blade. "That sword is made up of a titanium-carbine polymer blend and Vibranium. Energy absorbent and indestructible, laser-sharpened and acid treated to an edge no bigger than a 1/16th of an inch."

"This is amazing." Will said as he unsheathed the blade and saw the shine of the metal and the jagged texture Lucius weaved into the blade.

"I thought you'd like it. The short sword is made up of the same metal blend. And look at this." Lucius said as he picked up three high-tech throwing stars. "Teflon-coated titanium throwing stars able to penetrate solid steel with ease. And for easer of use, they come in these cartridges that load into the right arm of the suit. They come out of the back of the hand for quick throwing and the reload is easy. I made arrows as well and they both have specialized attachments like explosive and flashbang."

"Excellent. And the suit?" Will asked.

"More of a power armor if we want to be technical. Synaptic controls, neural muscular amplification, advanced servo-motors, and an internal exoskeleton that helps run everything into your own personalized HUD in the helmet. The suit increases your already impressive speed and strength by a factor of 3 to 1. That is all protected with a Kevlar polymer weave and specialized MR fluid that hardens on impact, so it provides the best protection and flexibility. On top of that are Vibranium alloy armor plates that provide the best protection possible from knives, gunfire, and explosives. The armor is completely bulletproof, but you know the Vibranium can only take so much force before it exerts its back so be careful." Lucius said as Will nodded. "But, this armor will give you the edge in the field."

"This is incredible. You outdid yourself, Lucius." Will said as Alfred walked into the room.

"Sir, you need to see this." Alfred said as he turned on the news which was broadcasting an emergency story about 40 terrorists taking over the London Museum with approximately 238 people held hostage. The police and military were on the scene and from what the press reported, they were Islamic extremists and were threatening to murder one hostage a day until the UK government released 12 of their associates from military imprisonment.

"Jesus." Lucius said as the news showed images of a terrorists holding a gun to a little girl's head and she was terrified.

"It looks like your armor is going to get a field test." Will said as he grabbed the pieces of armor out of the box and took off his jacket to get suited up.

"Sir, you can't go in there? There are 40 men all armed who will kill you if they get wind of something fishy going on." Alfred said.

"They won't see me. Trust me." Will replied as he took off his shoes.

"Alfred, may have a point. Let the military and negotiators handle this." Lucius told him.

"If I do that than those hostages are as good as dead. The military and police can't storm that kind of building before most of those hostages are killed. But I can." Will said as he picked up the helmet. "My grandfather said that _Ryūjin_ is supposed to protect people. I'm not going to let them die when I can stop it."

"Sir, with all those cameras and eyes, there's a high chance you'll be seen." Alfred said as Will looked at him.

"It won't be me." Will replied.

Outside the museum, the police and military had set up a blockade around the museum with snipers and watchers across the street from the entire building to watch for any kind of movement or activity, so the hostage negotiator could do his job and they could get ready to take out the terrorists. But while they focused on the ground level, Lucius had found a way for Will to get into the museum using the old sewers and evacuation lines underneath the street.

Will had jumped down a manhole cover from 15 blocks away to make sure he wasn't seen. He jumped down as the light of the sun shined down on the armor he was wearing. It was sleek and light, and the helmet completely covered his face with a V-like visor around his eyes. His sword and quiver were strapped to his back and his short sword was strapped horizontally on his lower back, so he could reach it with his left hand. The entire armor was black and dark blue so Will blended-in to darker environments with ease and to Will's surprise, Lucius had etched a dragon that was color split down the middle with blue and green on his chest plate, kind of like a symbol. **(3)**

" **Lucius, Alfred, can you hear me?"** Will asked over his comms as his helmet disguised his voice.

" _We read you, sir."_ Alfred replied. He and Lucius were in Will's hotel room using Will's computer to patch into the military comms and the Shimada Enterprise satellite grid.

" _We've got a clear connection to the Shimada satellite network. I managed to bring up the blueprints of the museum and I'm tapped into the military feed."_ Lucius said.

" **Roger that. I'm moving into position."** Will said as he ran through the tunnels as the suit made him move three times as fast as he normally would, and he was already faster than a normal person. Will moved with speed as he managed to cover the 15 blocks of tunnels in the span of a minute. **"I'm underneath the museum."**

" _Ok, according to the schematics there is a weak metal frame that should connect you to the museum's boiler room. It's 9 yards to your left."_ Lucius told him as Will made his way there and saw the metal frame. _"And to make sure you don't make too much noise by ripping it off, the armor has some other functions."_

Will saw his HUD analyze the situation and the armor on the inside of his left wrist moved apart to reveal a laser cutter. **"Laser cutter, nice**." Will said as he used the laser cutter to cut a hole in the metal grate.

" _There's a lot more I put in the suit. The HUD can you help with the rest."_ Lucius told him.

" **Let's hope it's ready for the stress of a field test because it's going to get a good one**." Will said as he jumped through the hole and made his way through the boiler room.

" _It will handle fine. I'd stake my reputation on it."_ Lucius said.

" _Best of luck, Master Will."_ Alfred said.

" **Thanks, Alfred. Time to go to work."** Will said as he made his way out of the boiler room.

Inside the museum, the terrorists had all the hostages together in the art gallery located in the middle of the museum, so they couldn't signal for help and so any kind of force that tried to breach wouldn't get to the hostages first. 25 of the terrorists held the hostages at gunpoint while the remaining 15 walked around the museum and kept an eye out for anything the military was going to do.

Will hugged a back wall as two terrorists walked past him. He threw a sonic dart at the ceiling as it released a subsonic sound wave that mapped out the environment and bodies within a certain radius and sent the information back to Will's HUD. Will slowly and stealthy made his way through the museum and placed a few more sonic darts so he could get a map of the entire museum and where all the terrorists were located.

' _Ok, we've got 25 terrorists guarding the hostages and the remaining 15 walking around doing patrols. They've got walkie talkies so if I make a noise or they see something they'll let the others know and the hostages are dead. Going to have to do this slow and quiet._ ' Will thought as he decided to take out the two terrorists coming up around the corner.

Once they passed him and kept walking, he got up behind them and slammed their heads together, knocking them out. But before they could hit the ground he grabbed them by the back of their shirts and dragged them away. He tied them up, gagged them and put them in a closet. He destroyed the walkie talkies but took the SD card from one. He held his left arm out as his armor on his forearm spread open to reveal a high-tech touch pad/computer Lucius installed. Will inserted the SD card into a slot and it began analyzing the card and tapped Will into radio frequency the terrorists were using.

" **Lucius, send the radio frequency to the military."** Will said as he kept moving.

" _Right."_ Lucius said as he sent an anonymous link to the terrorist's radio frequency.

Will heard movement and quickly jumped onto the ceiling and stuck to it, using the retractable climbing claws on the hands and feet. Three terrorists came down the hall but because of the suit's color, he blended into the dark spot he had clung to. They walked by as the holes the suit's claws made in the ceiling dropped some debris down and it hit the floor. The small sound of crumbling plaster caused them to stop so Will jumped down and mid-fall he turned his body and knocked them out with an elbow and two kicks to the face. They fell to the ground, so Will quickly tied them up, put them in the closet and made his way through the rest of the museum.

He saw a terrorist by the corner checking his gun, so Will looked through his HUD for throwing star options. Will selected Tranq Star and a shuriken popped out from the back of his knuckles with a green liquid in the center. Will threw it and it hit the terrorist in the arm and a second later he fell down, completely unconscious. Another terrorist was going to join him, but Will snuck up behind him and put him in a headlock until he went slack. He then began taking out the remaining 8 terrorists roaming the halls of the museum before they noticed anyone missing.

Will saw three terrorists on the third floor about to entire an open area. The armor on the side of his left thigh opened up to reveal a rectangular box with a handle. He grabbed the handle and pressed a button and the box opened up into a collapsible recurve bow. Will pulled out three arrows and placed them on the draw string. He drew the arrows back and pressed the nocking point on the arrows as the one of the fletching's on the arrows shrunk in size. Will aimed the arrows to the right of where the terrorists were going to appear and released as the arrow flew through the air but then made a turn and flew straight at the terrorists. Each terrorist got an arrow in the chest and fell to the ground. He then fired three more arrows down the hall as three terrorists ran out to see what happened and got struck down when they came into view.

He then ran forward and jumped from the second floor to the ground floor behind the last two terrorists roaming the halls. He smacked their guns away with his bow, punched one in the face, kicked the other in the chest and sent him flying away and into the wall. Will blocked the terrorist's swing, punched him in the face with his bow, swept his feet out from under him and stomped on his face, knocking him out. Will then threw a tranq shuriken and knocked out the last terrorist who was about to reach for his radio.

The terrorists in the art gallery heard some commotion as one took out his radio. "What is going on out there?! If they have tried anything, I will kill a hostage!" He shouted as the hostages were terrified. A family on vacation in England who were among the hostages grew increasingly fearful they would get killed as the parents held their children close and kids hugged their parents. The young daughter looked up from her mother's arms and saw a blue figure in the ceiling vent above.

Then something began taking out the lights one by one, sending glass down and reducing the visibility in the room until it was dark. "What the hell is going on?!" The leader shouted as the sound of his men getting hit or dying could be heard along with 15 whooshing sounds.

The backup emergency lights turned on as the hostages saw a blue and black color armored ninja burst from the vent and as he fell to the ground he threw three shuriken to take out another terrorist. The armored figure landed on one of the terrorists, knocking him out as he unsheathed his katana and began slicing the terrorists and their weapons as the rest were still trying to figure out what happened. Several of them aimed their guns at the stranger but several shuriken were lodged in the gun barrels. When the terrorists shot their bullets, the guns exploded and knocked them out. The armored figure kept moving and slicing through the last of the terrorists leaving just the leader who was about to pull the pin on a grenade.

The armored figure used the wall and jumped in the air. He threw his katana and it sliced the terrorists hand off, stopping him from pulling the grenade.

"AHHHHH!" The leader shouted as the armored figure landed on the ground and the hostages saw that all the terrorists were taken out by their mysterious savior. He walked up to the leader who pulled out a pistol and shot him, but the bullets hit his armor and fell to the ground, dented and broken. The leader kept shooting until his clip was empty. "Do you know who you're dealing with?!"

The armored figure then kicked the leader in the face and knocked him out. **"Cowards."** He replied as he picked up his sword, flicked it free of blood and sheathed it. He looked back and saw the hostages were unsure how to react, so he went to the art gallery door the terrorists locked and kicked it open. **"Don't worry, they're all taken care of. Your safe now."**

The little girl who saw him in the vent stood up and slowly walked up to him as her parents called her back. When she walked up to him, he knelt down as she looked at his helmet. "Are you a superhero?" She asked as he chuckled and pat her head.

" **Something like that. It's ok. Go on."** He said as all the hostages got up and ran for the exit shouting thank you or god bless you. As they left, one of the men who was held captive glared at him as the armored figure jumped back through the vent.

The police and military heard commotion as they saw the front doors to the museum open and were about to fire when they saw it was the hostages. "Hold your fire!" They shouted as the hostages ran out while a tactical squad entered the museum. The crowd and news cameras were shocked as to how the hostages were let go when the same man who glared at the savior threw off his jacket to reveal a bomb vest of C4. "BOMB!"

The hostages and crowd shouted in fear as the man pulled out a detonator. "DEATH TO THE WEST!" HE shouted as he was about to press the trigger when a shuriken sliced through the wire and two more hit him in the leg. He shouted in pain and hit the ground as the military quickly subdued him. "ARGH! YOU WILL ALL BURN!"

"Look!" The little girl from before shouted as she pointed to the roof and all the cameras, spotlights, and people looked to the roof of the museum. Everyone saw a black and blue armored figure standing there. The figure then crouched and jumped from the museum to the adjacent roof and left. "Thank you."

The entire world just witnessed a miracle as someone saved all those hostages and took out the terrorists who were threatening to do unspeakable acts of horror. Every single news station reported the mystery savior and wondered who he worked for, if he was some secret special operative, a good Samaritan, or a vigilante. Reid and Gao watched the news and knew the armored individual was _Ryūjin._

"It would appear your gamble wasn't as effective as you hoped. This _Ryūjin_ is taking great lengths to keep his identity hidden." Gao said.

"Yes, he is. But that armor is unique. And the whole world now knows he is out there. That will play to our strengths." Reid said as she gathered her belongs. "I have some recruiting to do and a bounty to place."

"What are you planning?" Gao asked.

"A war." She said as she left.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **1). Genji's Sparrow skin is Will's Shimada ninja gear. And Will looks like a younger Genji in case you were wondering.**

 **2). Genji's Sparrow skin katana.**

 **3). Genji's Carbon Fiber Skin. I felt that this was the best for urban stealth. And it looked the coolest to me. See my profile image for a reference.**

 **I hoped you guys like the first chapter of the Dragon of Starling City. I look a lot of inspiration from Batman, Batman Beyond, and Black Panther for making my new character. After watching the Overwatch Dragon's short and re-watching Arrow season 3,4, and 5 for Season 6, I thought about making another Arrow story. But I didn't want to do another Naruto crossover and tossed around the idea of an original character with the dragon ability and since magic was introduced, why no. Not to mention, that in my story, having a character who could use Ki, which is essentially magic of a different kind, would help a lot with Damien Darkh. After a lot of thinking, I decided to combine the Overwatch aspects with aspects from Batman and Black Panther to make a sort of Batman/Black Panther-like character.**

 **I know Batman's mentioned in the Arrowverse, but he will never show up. So, with the way I'm going to handle Bruce Wayne with him just being Bruce Wayne, why not have an original character with some of his characteristics. The Arrowverse made Oliver the Batman of Earth 1 for good reason but I'm adding in an original character that shows how much Oliver still needs to learn. Plus, he has his own fights and enemies he'll face. He has his own company, training and skills that make his different and a different personality than Oliver as well. I know the trillion is kind of a stretch, but with Vibranium, Black Panther's network is a trillion, depending on the story or source material. I figured that a company that's been around for a long with a monopoly on Vibranium does extremely well. Besides, its fiction.**

 **In future chapters, I plan to introduce Batman and Overwatch characters as mercenaries or villains for Will to deal with but twist their origin in a Batman Beyond style so they're descendants or people who took up the moniker or old villains. Will discovers that his Ki can be used in other ways besides combat and summoning the dragons.**

 **Also, I changed up Will's family history since the Hand were allies of the Shiumata clan, and when they left, the clan did everything to erase their existence to prevent the Hand from attacking them at home or catching them off guard or attacking descendants. A well-connected clan can do a lot and things are often lost to history. To the Hand, Will is just a rich businessman they'll try to exploit and might be the _Ryūjin_ but they aren't sure since Will and Shimada Enterprises go the extra mile to make sure he has alibies for his alibies. And I know the Defenders take on villains wasn't the greatest, but I liked the idea of a HIVE like organization that's been around longer than Darkh and have their hand on a lot of the world, which allows me to use them to introduce a lot of villains and mercenaries. **

**Next chapter, William continues his training and after a tragedy, he heads home and embraces his alter-ego. Enjoy!**

 **William _'Will'_ Shimada AKA Dragon or _Ryūjin_ (Richard Dragon better rethink his nickname) **

**Appearance:** Young Genji.

 **Armor:** Genji's Carbon Fiber Skin. When equipped, quiver is next to his katana and bow is collapsible in his left thigh armor. Armor increases speed and strength by a factor of three. Built-in HUD, climbing claws, laser cutter, parabolic microphone finger tips, water rebreather, sonic echo-location darts, built-in computer/touchpad, grapple claw, restraining rope, etc.

 **Weapons:** Vibranium Katana and Wakizashi swords, titanium shuriken and arrows with various attachments, collapsible recurve bow, polycarbonate fighting sticks/staff stored in leg armor.

 **Business outfit:** Midnight Armani blue Canvas SoHo suit with tie.

 **Casual outfit:** Black jacket/sweatshirt with dark blue shirt, jeans, and boots.

 **Birthdate:** September 8th, 1984-Currently 24

 **Notable Talents:** Genius level intellect, advance degrees in biology, business and science, advance knowledge in fields of medicine, poison, stealth, ninjutsu, detective skills, disguise, multi-lingual, escapology, interrogation, mastery of all martial arts and fighting techniques,weapons knowledge and skills, driving and flight skills, peak human physical conditioning, great pain management, access to trillion-dollar company.

 **Personality:** Kind and caring, compassionate, attentive, intelligent, precautious, driven.

 **Dislikes:** secrets or lies that involve information the person had no right to keep from them. Innocent people put in danger or threatened. Obnoxious or condescending attitudes towards him or his friends. Traitors or people who violate his trust.

 **Dragonblade: Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae! —Eat the Dragon's sword!**

 **Dragonstrike: Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau! –Dragon, consume my enemy!**

 **Pairing:** Will x?

 **Possibility:** Laurel Lance Earth-1, Laurel Lance Earth-2,Nyssa Al Ghul, Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers, Caitlin Snow, or suggestions

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the other mentioned properties. All rights belong to their respective owners, I'm just a fan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. Will continues his journey to train and eventually makes his way home to Starling City. The war against the Hand has just begun and it will come to him. He'll need allies and friends and one of them might be the Vigilante of Starling City. Enjoy!**

 _To combat the evil of the world, one_ _Ryūjin_ _would be born from two worlds in a city of Stars. Alongside the hunter of green, canary as black as the night, a scarlet streak of wind, a woman from the skies, the daughter of the demon, and the guild of timeless warriors, he would inherit the true power of the North and South Wind and vanquish the darkness._

 **The Dragon of Starling City:** **The Dragon Returns Home**

 **April 2013 William Age-27**

Three years had passed since Will had stopped the Hand from using the Nexus chamber in London, striking the first blow against them and whatever they were planning. He stayed in the UK for another year tracking down any extra lead or clue as to what Reid was planning and to make sure there wasn't another nexus location or magical artifact they could use. Plus, it allowed him to get his master's in international business and take extra classes he thought could prove useful. After he got his master's, he took his place as CEO at Shimada Enterprises and took on the responsibilities of what it entailed. Lucky enough, he had Lucius and his grandfather to help him with it and since he was CEO, he was able to work from anywhere with his computer, so he could still track down the Hand while doing his job. The board tried to wiggle him out of power but since Will now had 90% controlling interests and shares in the company, if they tried to do anything, they'd all be out of a job. He did his best work and the company was doing very well as Will expanded research into new clean energy, defense technology, environment protection and reparation, consumer technology, and medicine. It brought on more investors and the stocks of the company shot to some of their highest ever as it quickly showed that just because Will was young, he knew how to handle a multi trillion-dollar company.

But that wasn't the biggest change. After saving the hostages from the terrorists at the London Museum, the whole world now knew he existed…or to be more specific, his alter-ego in the armor. News stations, talk show hosts, bloggers and pretty much the entire world talked about the mysterious man in the black and blue armor. There were dozens of speculations as to who he was, where he came from, and who he worked for. Of course, they were completely ridiculous and no one had a clue it was him which was a good thing because he needed to keep it that way. But it did put him on the watchlist for the FBI and Interpol so that wasn't a good thing.

So, every time he went out at night to dig up more leads he wore the armor to keep his identity hidden and to make sure the Hand didn't know who he was. And every time he went out at night, he also stopped crimes and muggings because he couldn't stand by and watch people suffer. He began to get a reputation of a hero to the people and vigilante to the police and law enforcement. The news even started calling him _the Dragon_ , because of the dragon etching on his chest. It was ok, so he decided to go with it.

After he finished in the UK, William made his way back to the States for the first time in years since his training at Nanda Parbat. He was now going to check on the remaining nexus locations and hopefully secure and destroy them before going back to Starling where surprisingly a nexus location was said to be according to Constantine's map. The map wasn't 100% accurate and the dot was big, so it could be on a specific city or encompass a larger area. But the dot did seem to be in the general area of Starling City.

Unfortunately, when Will got to the US, the Nexus locations on the east coast were in the control of the Hand. When he got to their locations where the door to the nexus dimension should be, it wasn't there anymore. According to Hanzo and Constantine, that meant the door had opened and someone locked it shut to keep him from entering and destroying it. The Hand had two of the locations, there were four left. **(1)**

Since the Hand knew he was coming for the other locations, they were prepared to stop him with extra men, weapons, and magic users to try and kill him, but Will's armor and Ki gave him the edge. He faced some weird and deadly mercenaries and assassins like a masked luchador with a special drug, two psychotic Australian killers, a shotgun wielding man in black, a mutated killer with a reptile obsession, a cold-hearted scientist, an ex-professor of psychology with an obsession on fear, and a pyro-maniac. He also tangled with a cult of snakes and a gang that idolized a serial killer who was rampant back in Gotham during the 80s, but Will destroyed that gang quickly. Not to mention, he took down various cells of some elite hacktivist group known as Helix. They may call themselves hacktivists, but Will knew they were just terrorists with computers who were after him and caused god knows how many deaths and causalities in their self-entitled crusade. Will guessed it was the Hand, tasking whoever they could to try and take the Dragon or _Ryūjin_ down.

He managed to destroy both Nexus spots in the Midwest after fighting those assassins and mercenaries, so it was now two to two. And the only way he managed to stop them was he found the Nexus points first and destroyed them. Like Constantine and his grandfather said, his Ki could be used in less traditional ways and he discovered out how. His Ki made him extra sensitive in detecting magic or magical items, like a magic-related metal detector. When he got close enough his skin started to tingle and he could feel the magic aura that no normal person could detect. It helped in his search and he could also channel his Ki into his eyes to make _Dragon Eyes_ as he called, which helped to find magical locations, beings, or pathways like the Nexus chambers. It also enhanced his vision so he could see things normal people couldn't.

In the three years since Will assumed his alter-ego as Dragon, he had gotten accustomed to stopping crimes and taking down criminals at night. If he was going to save the world and protect people, he wouldn't limit himself to the Hand. Of course, he made sure to keep himself out of camera shots and witness view as much as possible to prevent people from asking questions as to how the Dragon went from London to the US. And it kept people from looking into him as well. But it helped expand his skill base as he got to use his detective skills, crime solving and interrogation techniques on the unsuspecting criminals and gangs he stopped. He also learned some new skills and even became a brief student of famous magician and illusionist, Giovanni Zatara. He mastered new sleight of hand techniques and escape artistry. He also honed his skills in detective work, crime solving, and intelligence gathering skills by working with former FBI agent, now PI Arthur McKee.

Which led him to finding the final two nexus spots on the west coast. His first stop was the nexus spot which turned out to be located somewhere in Los Angeles. Will had traveled there under the guise of a business trip to meet with some tech companies that Shimada Enterprises would consider funding and entering business arrangements with. And he found some worthwhile companies _like ECO-Zone_ which was working on new environmental and recycling techniques that would eliminate a lot more waste and pollution as well as new techniques for cleaning and reusing recycled material. And there were also companies that weren't worth investing in like _Upswipes_ , a dating app site. The kid who started the company had a huge ego and thought he deserved millions of dollars in funding, but Will quickly put him in his place.

Now that business was taken care of, Will set his mind to tracking down the nexus location before the Hand found it. But Los Angeles was massive with various districts and a lot of bad things happening all over so it was like looking for a needle in a city size haystack. The sun going down, so work was over and people were out to have fun on a Friday night. Will and Alfred drove around the city for a while, hoping that they drove by a general area where Will's sense would go off. They kept driving and Will felt nothing except contempt for the horde of paparazzi that tried to stop them and the superficial people and celebrities he passed by who were more concerned with taking a selfie than with watching where they were walking on the sidewalk.

"Anything, sir?" Alfred asked as he drove the car.

"Nothing. This city is massive and we've already been around most of it. That nexus door has to be here somewhere." Will said as Alfred made a turn down a street and they kept going. Will was really hoping that the Hand hadn't found the spot and he could still stop them when his skin started to tingle and the hair on his arm stood straight up. "Alfred, stop here."

Alfred nodded as he pulled the car to the side and parked on the street. Will still felt the tingle so he knew he was close. "Stay here, Alfred." Will said as he got out of the car and walked down the street. Still dressed in his business attire, Will walked down the street as he felt his senses getting stronger which meant he was getting close. He kept walking and saw a massive line of men and women dressed in fancy or nightclub clothes outside of a building with two bouncers out of the front and a valet for parking. Will looked up and saw it said _Lux_ in dark orange lights. When Will walked closer, his senses got more intense indicating that the Nexus chamber was inside the nightclub.

"Only in LA where the Kardashian's are treated like royalty and fake news is treated as the truth will there be a Nexus chamber for unholy magic in a nightclub." Will said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small circular box no bigger than an eye contact case. He opened it to reveal a small electronic listening device. Will took one and put it deep in his ear and pressed it, synchronizing his listening device to Alfred's phone. "Alfred."

" _Here, sir."_ Alfred replied.

"I think I found the place. I'm going to some quick recon. I'll be back out in an hour. If I'm not, assume the worst." Will told him.

" _Of course, sir. Best of luck."_ Alfred said as Will walked up to the bouncer.

"Sorry, sir. If you're not on the list, you wait in line." He said as Will pulled out a thousand dollars in cash. "And you're on the list. Your name?"

"Billy." Will said as he gave him a fake name and walked in. Will walked in to see a huge club with dancers, a DJ, booths, tables, and a massive bar. Will saw people drinking and dancing their troubles away as they seemed to have the time of their lives. To be honest, it made Will think about the last time he had fun like that if he ever did. Will walked around the club and his senses kept going strong which meant he was in the right place so now it was time to find the entrance. Will sat down at an empty table as a waitress walked over so Will just ordered a beer to keep up appearances. A guy in a nightclub who didn't order a drink looked weird. Will closed his eyes and concentrated as he opened them again to reveal his pupils were glowing a faint blue and were slit like a snake or lizard, using his Dragon Eyes.

He looked around the club and everything seemed normal, although there were parts of the club he was not going to touch because of the fluids and stains he saw. The people in the club were normal, no earpieces, guns or weapons on them and there were no magic users nearby so that meant the Hand wasn't here yet. He looked around and saw a woman sitting at a table taking pictures of someone in the club when a black haired African American waitress handed her a drink and Will could have sworn his eyes were acting up. The woman at the table wasn't the problem, the waitress was. Any normal person who looked at her would see a gorgeous and sexy woman but when Will looked at her, he saw a half-decayed face and the aura around her was powerful, more so than any normal person. Will blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things when the waitress looked at him and winked.

"What the hell is going on?" Will asked himself as he rubbed his eyes. But when he opened them, nothing changed. The woman was still giving off the same aura and her face was still the same. Will was shocked, not disgusted…he had seen worse and that was nothing. He then heard the DJ stop at the end of a song and the sound of a piano began to fill the club. He looked and saw the same man the woman taking pictures of playing the piano and whoever he was, he wasn't human. The aura he gave off was tremendous, more powerful than anything he's seen before. And what really spooked him was the man's true face was red, scarred, and like it was burning with fire and the man's eyes were dark red.

Will was shocked as the man looked straight at him and smiled. Will deactivated his eyes and saw the face the…thing he saw was wearing just wink at him with that devilish smile. Will put some money on the table and left, not sure what the hell he just saw but he couldn't take the Nexus chamber until he knew what the hell he was dealing with. Said man saw Will leave as the woman he was talking to left for a call.

"Hmm, interesting. It seems things are looking up." The man said as he finished his drink and chased after the woman.

Will returned to his hotel suite and began looking into the club Lux and its owner. Apparently, the club had a huge line of owners before it became a nightclub under the ownership of one Lucifer Morningstar. That name wasn't an alias as he was real but the thing is that up to five years ago, he didn't exist. No social security, birth certificate, passport, or anything a normal person would have. It's like he appeared out of thin air and while the credentials he did have were good enough for fooling the police, Will analyzed them more and saw that they were just excellent fakes. Whoever that man and woman are, they were clearly at the center of the Nexus chamber. He would do some more recon tomorrow during the day.

The next day, Will did more digging into Lux and Lucifer Morningstar and still wasn't able to figure out where he came from. Maybe, the direct approach would be a good idea so he went to the club in his causal wear with a Vibranium knife in his belt for protection. It was around noon when Will made his way to the club and walked in to see it empty except for the woman from last night. The woman who's real face and aura wasn't human. She was at the bar pouring herself a drink when she saw him and smirked.

"Another beer, or would you prefer something stronger?" She asked as she gulped her glass of whiskey with ease.

"More like some answers." Will said as he walked forward and the woman stalked out from behind the bar. "Like who you and your boss really are? I did some digging and apparently, you and your boss didn't exist until five years ago. That and given where your boss decided to set up his club has me a little curious. So, Maziken, who is Lucifer Morningstar?"

"The devil." She replied as she jumped forward and threw out a dropkick. Will raised his hands to block as the force sent him back a little but he stayed on his feet. She then drew some knives and started attacking him as Will ducked and dodged. Will grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder but she landed on her feet. She spun her blades as Will pulled out his Vibranium knife.

"Oh, nice blade. Let's see how good you are with it." She said as she lunged at him but Will blocked and parried her attacks. She kept striking as Will used his enhanced agility and speed to block all her attacks. She then kicked him back and jumped on his shoulders to throw him to the ground but Will land on his feet, and slammed her onto a table. He broke free from her legs and held a knife to her throat. "Wow, you must be a beast in the sack."

"Who are you?! Who do you work for?! Reid? Gao? Sowande?!" Will shouted as she smiled.

"Well, well, well. Having some hanky panky, Maze?" Will heard as he looked up to see Lucifer Morningstar walk down the stairs from his penthouse elevator. "Not that I don't mind but would it be possible for this to taken elsewhere? I don't mind watching but I'm not sure if it would be good for business or your little friend's reputation if he was caught doing the nasty with a demon in a nightclub."

Will let Maze go and kept his knife at his side. "Who are you? Who do you work for?" Will asked as Lucifer was amused.

"Oh, I don't work for anyone. Especially not the people you think I work for. It'd be a cold day in…well, a cold day in hell before I work for people like that. And let me tell you, it does get rather cold in hell despite what you've been led to believe." Lucifer said as he walked over to get a drink from the bar. "Drink? Whiskey? Scotch? You seem like you would enjoy a good Scotch?"

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"Lucifer Morningstar, at your service. But I believe the question you want answered is if I'm working for the Hand." Lucifer said as Will kept his shock hidden. "And I'm not."

"How do you know about the Hand?" Will asked as he tightened his grip on his blade which Lucifer saw.

"Oh, well that won't do you any good because I'm immortal. And the reason I know about the Hand is because your ancestors have sent many of its members to the hellfire I called home. Plus, everyone knows who you are and the role you and your ancestors play in my father's so called balance." Lucifer said as Will was confused. "Oh, what's to be confused about? You saw my real face last night and Maziken's. You already know who we are."

"You're Lucifer, the fallen angel. You're the Devil." Will said as Lucifer smiled.

"The one and only." Lucifer replied as his eyes glowed red.

Line Break xxxxx

After the monumental discovery that the Devil himself was in Los Angeles and had left Hell behind, Will needed a drink. He was seated at a bar with a glass of Scotch in his hand and took a sip and processed what he had just learned in his head.

"Another drink or something stronger, perhaps?" Lucifer asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm fine as is." Will replied as Lucifer held his glass of bourbon up and Will cheers his drink.

"You seem to be handling the news rather well." Lucifer told him as Will took another sip.

"I've seen a lot of strange things but never in my life did I think I'd live to see the devil at a bar. Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke." Will said.

"Or a rather good joke." Lucifer quipped.

"Ok, just so I can wrap my head around this: you're the Devil, and you've taken a vacation from hell to own a club in Los Angeles with your closest confidante, Maziken." Will said as Lucifer nodded.

"That's about right." Lucifer replied.

"Sounds like the plot of a comic book. Why Los Angeles of all places?" Will asked.

"Where else would the devil go?" Lucifer asked as Will nodded.

"That's true. The best place to blend in and there's the ironic nature of the devil in the city of angels. Not that this place has ever been angelic." Will said as Lucifer smiled.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. So, I can only guess what brings the _Ryūjin_ to my humble abode." Lucifer said as Will looked at him. "A Nexus chamber?"

"Yes. I need to make sure the Hand don't take it." Will said as Lucifer was interested.

"Hmm, interesting. Those nasty little critters have never been this forward before." Lucifer said as he finished his drink. "Very well, come along. I'll show you."

Will got up and followed Lucifer from the bar and through the club. Lucifer made his way through the building, past storage rooms, bathrooms, and closets and even past the backroom of the club until they came to a dead-end hallway. "One second." Lucifer said as he walked up to the wall and placed his hand on the wall as a circle of mystical sigils of an ancient language appeared and the sound of a loud unlocking could be heard.

The wall then rumbled a bit as it split apart to reveal a pathway down a cavern. "Shall we?" Lucifer asked as they walked down the pathway until they came to a Nexus chamber, one similar to the others Will destroyed. "Here we are. A little reprieve from the human world and an excellent place for a foursome."

"Egh. Remind me not to touch anything here." Will said as he kept his hands to his side. "If you're the Devil, why do you need a Nexus chamber?"'

"It's not so much I need a Nexus chamber, but that it was here. And why not? It's not like it's being put to better use. Besides, who knows the kind of horrors that any stupid person could do with this? I may be the Devil but I'm not evil. All the horrors mankind inflicts upon themselves are their doing. I've had no part of that." Lucifer said.

"I guess the saying of the Devil made me do it is just people making excuses for their actions." Will said as Lucifer smiled.

"Finally, someone who gets it. Despite the bad reputation that humanity and my father have given me, I am not evil incarnate. Everything humanity has done to itself is there doing. And that especially goes for all the evil members of the Hand that you and your ancestors have sent to the hellfire." Lucifer told him.

"Well, even so, I can't let the Hand get this place." Will said as Lucifer nodded.

"Well, all right. No harm, no foul. Come along. Chop, chop." Lucifer said as they moved to back to the pathway. Lucifer then pressed his hand to the wall as the same aura Will saw last night came out of his hand. The chamber began to rumble as the ceiling and sides began to cave in.

Lucifer and Will walked out of the chamber and back into the club as Lucifer closed the wall just as a small boom could be heard a puff of dust shot through. "And thus, your problem is solved." Lucifer said.

"Thank you, Lucifer. I guess the saying about having the devil on your shoulder isn't that bad." Will said as Lucifer smiled.

"Think nothing of it. And I get to call in a devilish IOU if I need one." Lucifer said as Will nodded.

"Right. Just give me a call and I'll honor that IOU the best way I can. One of the things I take pride in is making good on my debts." Will said as Lucifer nodded.

"Excellent. And I do hope you'll stick around for a little longer. You've never been to a real party until you've been to Lux." Lucifer told him.

"Maybe." Will replied.

"Oh, I think you should consider. I know Maze wouldn't mind, especially after your little tussle I wouldn't be surprised if she drags you upstairs." Lucifer said.

"Right, sex with a demon is on my bucket list." Will said, sarcastically.

"Oh, I would make it one. Sex with a demon isn't something to pass up." Lucifer said as they walked back into the main area of the club. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a detective to annoy."

"Another scotch, please." Will said as he sat at the bar and Maze poured him another drink. "Is Lucifer always like that?"

"Like what?" Maze asked.

"That. I imagined the Devil…I don't know different. More serious, not someone from across the pond who's more devilishly charming than devil." Will said as Will took a sip of scotch.

"Lucifer has many ways of surprising you." Maze said as Will detected from her tone of voice that she didn't like it.

"I'm guessing you're not liking how he's changed since he's been here. Does this have to do with Detective Decker?" Will asked as Maze looked at him. "I did my research."

"He's changed. He's the lord of hell, for fuck sake. He should be ruling demons and torturing souls, not on earth saving some human from death." Maze said as she poured herself a glass of vodka and downed it in one gulp.

"I'm guessing that's not all he does." Will said.

"Ok, the whole drinking and sex is wonderful, but I didn't follow him out of hell to be a bartender. He could be doing so much more." Maze said.

"Like what? I mean, he's been ruling hell and torturing souls for what, millennia, and he got tired of it. Everyone needs a vacation at some point." Will said.

"But he's changed." Maze told him.

"And I'm guessing he's not the only one. Something tells me a former demon of hell and closest confidante of Lucifer himself wouldn't be caught dead talking to a human. Yet here you are." Will said as Maze looked at him as she took his glass of Scotch.

"You know…I'd kill any person for saying that to me." Maze said as she downed his glass of scotch.

"You're welcome to try but you saw how that will end." Will said as Maze raised an eyebrow. "A demon of hell might be good at a few things, but combat is one thing I'm confident in."

"Oh, really?" Maze asked as she pulled out her knife to stab him, but Will had pulled out his vibranium knife and blocked her blade.

"Like I said, combat is one thing I mastered." Will told her.

"Show me." She said as he then ducked to avoid another knife to the head and quickly back flipped from the bar and Maze jumped over. She attacked him, swing her knives as Will blocked with his dagger and kicked her back. She had a happy, blood thirsty look on her face as this was the most alive she's felt in years. She charged at him as Will blocked all her attacks when she used the opportunity to lock his arm and do a head scissor flip as she flipped him to the ground. She then quickly tried to put him in a headlock, but Will rolled on the ground and got on top of her, putting her in an arm bar. Before he could lock her in an arm bar, she managed to get free and got back on top of him, but he kicked her off. He spun on his hands and did a low spinning sweep kick and hit her across the face.

Will got back to his feet and held his knife at the ready as Maze stood up. She wiped her mouth and noticed some blood coming from her lip. "Huh, guess demons can bleed." Will said with a smirk as Maze gave him a combination look of blood and sexual lust.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy some payback." Maze said as she licked her lip.

"Give me your best shot." Will said as they continued a fight that lasted hours and pretty much destroyed the club. And it led to a surprising result.

It led to Maze kicking the door to the penthouse suite open with her feet as she dragged Will into the room and pushed him against the wall, locking lips with him. Will kissed back as he turned the tables and shoved her against the wall and he kissed her neck, as her moan turned into a growl. She pulled his head back up and kissed him roughly, biting his lip and causing him to bleed as she ripped his shirt off and threw it away. Will grabbed her rear and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and clawed his back, causing him to groan. Will wandered around the room with her hoisted up as he made his way to a desk and sat her on it as she ripped his belt off and he tore her tube top and shawl off. He then fiddled with her leather pants as Maze kicked him back. She then ran forward and jumped on him as they fell onto the couch.

She kissed him and then sat up and pushed him down onto the couch. She stared down at him like a lion eyes its prey. "I still owe you payback for that kick to the face." She said as raked her nails across his chest and abs, drawing blood but Will didn't show any discomfort or pain. "And I plan to collect. Let me show you what I was famous for in hell."

"Try it. I've been through worse." He replied as she leaned down and kissed him.

"Let's test that statement." She said.

If there was anyone else in the building, they would have heard the sound of breaking furniture, grunts, moans, and growls coming from the penthouse for hours that continued into the evening. When the bar staff and dancers arrived early for their shifts, they could hear the sounds of very intense and physical sex coming from the penthouse. When the club got busy, the sound of the music drowned out the sound of the violent sex occurring in the penthouse suite. Around midnight, the sounds stopped as both Maze and Will were sacked out tired from their little experience.

The next morning, Will woke up in the penthouse to see it was thoroughly destroyed and would definitely need some repairs. He sat up to see he was on a bed with a sheet to cover his modesty. He looked around and saw there were some broken lamps, pictures and paintings where knocked off the wall, a glass mirror was broken and there were old water bottles, beer bottles and empty scotch glasses on the table. Will turned and put his feet on the floor as the cold feel of tile woke him up.

He shook his head to clear him of the faint tell-tale signs of the alcohol from last night but given his genetics and Ki, alcohol didn't affect him like regular people. He stood up and put on his boxers as he cracked his back to awaken his stiff joints. He felt some of the scratches and claw marks that marred his chest and back. Along with the hickeys and bite marks from Maze. Will walked over and grabbed a half empty water bottle to quench his thirst. He heard some shuffling and saw Maze waking up. He walked over and poured some whiskey into a glass, walked over, and sat down on the bed.

"Morning." Will said as Maze opened her eyes and saw Will sitting on the bed with a glass of whiskey. "Figured a demon prefers alcohol to coffee."

"You'd be right." Maze said as she took the glass and downed it in one. "But I think I could use something else to wake up instead."

She moved the sheet off her and pounced on Will and kissed him and he kissed back. He felt her breasts squish against his chest as her tongue invaded his mouth. Will broke away from the kiss as Maze kissed his chest. "Guess demons from hell do have overcharged sex drives." Will said as Maze smirked.

"Are you complaining?" she asked.

"At the moment, no. Never thought in my life that I'd spend the night with the confidante of the devil." Will said as Maze licked his cheek.

"Well, never did I think I would meet a human who could match my stamina and more. I was even tired last night." Maze said as Will smirked.

"Well, I'm not like most humans." Will said as Maze kissed his neck. "Don't you need to get down? Doesn't Lucifer need you?"

"If Lucifer needs me, he'll let me know. Besides, we should saver this before he finds out what we did to his apartment." Maze said as Will looked at her.

"This is his apartment? We destroyed Lucifer's home?" Will asked as Maze chuckled.

"I know, thrilling isn't it." She said as she kissed him, and they tumbled around the bed before going at it again.

Around noon, Will put on his pants and sweatshirt and walked out of Lux. His hair fixed the best way it could and walked back to his hotel room. He walked into his room to see Alfred fixing some things around the room and organizing some of Will's clothes.

"Master Will. I was beginning to wonder what happened to you. If not for your text last night, I would have gone out to find you." Alfred said.

"It's a good thing you didn't." Will said as he cracked his neck and walked over to get some coffee.

"Rough night, sir?" Alfred asked, seeing the tell-tale signs of a busy night with a woman.

"And morning." Will said as he sipped the coffee and began to feel better.

"Must have been one hell of a woman, sir, if you don't mind my saying." Alfred said.

"You have no idea how right you are." Will said as he finished his coffee. "But the Nexus sight is destroyed. All that remains is one left in Starling."

"Shall I have the jet prepared for our departure?" Alfred asked.

"Maybe later. For now, I think I'll destress and make use of the hotel's sauna." Will said as Will walked to get some spare clothes while Alfred withheld a chuckle.

"Of course, Master Will." Alfred said.

Will went to the sauna and helped his body distress from the extensive romp he had with Maze. He had been with his share of women, but Maze was something else. After the sauna and getting some rest, he took care of some extra business, mainly just wrapping up some business in LA before he would leave. Some more meetings, more visits to companies here and a party he could attend for some athlete his company represented. Well, not Shimada Enterprises, more of a subsidiary of a subsidiary of a conglomerate that Will owned but he was invited. Will declined the invitation as he had some more business to finish up when he got the horrible news of what transpired in Starling City. Malcolm Merlyn had done the unthinkable and killed 503 innocent people including Tommy.

Line Break xxxxx

 **May 2013 William Age-27**

After his time in Los Angeles and the years he spent training and becoming _Ryūjin,_ Will was on his way home. After the news of Malcolm Merlyn's undertaking became known along with his roles in the death of various members of influence in Starling City, including Robert Queen, the media had a field day with this. His plan was to use a device to trigger a man-made earthquake in the Glades section of the city, destroying it and killing everyone who lived there, innocent or otherwise. The only reason the media and the city knew what Merlyn was planning was because Moira Queen told them. And the reason she knew is because she's been working with him the entire time under direst for the safety of her children, Thea and Oliver. The Glades were partially destroyed and 503 people were killed including Malcolm and Thomas Merlyn, and that was the reason Will was coming back to Starling City.

The Shimada agent in Starling City told him about something going on with the city the past year as things were changing, in particular regarding Malcolm Merlyn and Oliver Queen. When Will got word that Oliver was alive and rescued from Lian Yu, he was happy that his friend was safe and back home but he knew that Oliver didn't die when the Queens Gambit sank. Will had learned years ago from a Shimada agent in Hong Kong about the movement and activities of the US Army and ARGUS. Amanda Waller was up to something and it just so happened to result in a so-called chemical accident later that year. His agent told him that ARGUS was most likely involved with what happened and that he had various reports of an American operating with the Yamashiros and from his description, he sounded a lot like Oliver. And two years later, his agent in Russia got word of a new member of the Bratva who took down corrupt Government agent Konstantin Kovar. His agent also found surveillance footage of the new member working with Anatoly Knyazev and it was Oliver. Oliver had changed since the Island and there also happened to be a hooded man with a bow showing up in Russia before he appeared in Starling only days after Oliver came back. Will wasn't an idiot.

Something changed Oliver on that island; Will could see it in his eyes on the new coverage and photos when Oliver got home. He wasn't some spoiled rich billionaire; he was a warrior, a fighter, a killer. And he wasn't the only one. It turns out that Malcolm Merlyn was a psychotic serial killer the media called the Dark Archer and from the small pictures, videos, and his hacks into the SCPD database, he was trained by the League of Assassins. His garb was League armor and his arrows and bow were league standard, he most likely joined and trained shortly after his wife was murdered. Will figured it out by going over the timeline looking for a possible motive and Malcolm's wife was killed in the Glades. He must have thought it would have made things better but all it did was kill 503 innocent people including Tommy.

When Will arrived back in Starling City for Tommy's funeral, he saw the destruction and state the city was in. Entire blocks were destroyed; thousands of people homeless and the police and city government were overwhelmed or didn't do anything to help. Crime in the Glades was higher than ever and the city needed help. Will was heartbroken. The home he had known for 16 years was destroyed. It was a good thing he was back and staying because Starling City needed someone now more than ever, both Will Shimada and the Dragon. Will moved back into his family's apartment with Alfred and made calls to Lucius and the right departments at Shimada Enterprises to begin relief efforts in the city under the protection of Shimada Enterprises private security company, _Blackwatch_. They would protect work and relief crews in the city once relief work began.

Will was dressed in funeral attire as he and Alfred joined the procession at Starling Cemetery. He joined the crowd and took his seat with Alfred as he recognized a lot of familiar faces. Old friends from middle school, business associates he was familiar with, and he even saw Thea Queen all grown up now. He also recognized Laurel Lance, his best friend before his life changed forever. They had stayed in touch with calls and video chats but seeing her in person again made him realize just how long he's been gone. She probably wasn't the same person he remembered her to be and he wasn't who she thought he was.

The procession started as the coffin was carried to down the grounds and placed into its grave spot. The priest stepped in front to address the crowd. "A life that hasn't had a chance to fully grow and live out its purpose in this world is a life that has been taken from this earth too soon. Oliver Queen, whom I'm told is practically family, will be delivering the eulogy. Mr. Queen." The priest said. "Mr. Queen, are you ready?"

Everyone looked around and to see where Oliver was when Will noticed on empty reserved seat. Oliver wasn't here. So instead, Laurel stood up. "Um, I could probably say a few words." Laurel said as she priest nodded. She then walked forward and stood in front of everyone.

"Tommy Merlyn was—was one of the greatest people that I've ever known. He was-he was so much more than just a billionaire playboy. I loved him. I loved him—in every way you could possibly love someone." Laurel said as she stopped and glanced to her side. Will looked in her direction and saw Oliver. "And so did Oliver."

Will looked and saw Oliver leave. "And if Oliver was here, I'm sure he would say so. But clearly, it's too painful. Tommy Merlyn led a full life and now he can rest in peace." Laurel finished as the priest blessed Tommy's spirit and he was put to rest. After the funeral, there was the service at the funeral home where everyone attended and grieved together. Will thought about not going but his friend had died and he needed to be there. He and Alfred walked into the funeral home and everyone finally got a good look at him, recognizing him as Will Shimada, Starling City's forgotten son had returned as the world's wealthiest and most influential man. He had returned for the funeral of a friend.

Will walked through the funeral home with Alfred by his side to a small memorial set up by a picture of Tommy. Will took out an old photo of him, Tommy, Laurel, and Oliver from when they were 15. It was over Spring Break and the four had hiked up to Starling City Dam. When they got to the top, they took a picture with the entire landscape of the city behind them. Will smiled as he remembered the good times and placed the photo on the table.

"Goodbye, old friend. May you now rest in peace." Will said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Will?" Will heard as he turned and saw Laurel, her eyes red from the crying.

"Hey, Laurel." Will said as Laurel walked up and hugged him with all her might as Will hugged back.

"You're back." She said as she cried into his shoulder.

"I missed you." He said as he rubbed her back and they eventually separated from the hug.

"When did you get back?" She asked.

"Last night. I was planning to come back for a while now…but things got complicated. I'm just sad it had to be a funeral that did it." He said as she nodded.

"I know." Laurel replied. "Tommy would have loved to see you in person."

"It'll be one of the regrets I have for the rest of my life." Will told her. "But I'm back now."

Laurel looked at the picture Will placed on the table and smiled. "I remember this." Laurel said as she picked up the picture. "Tommy suggested we do something for Spring Break."

"He always came up with the ideas that either got us in trouble or were the most fun. Lucky it was the latter." He said as Laurel chuckled. "You're lucky. You got to grow up with him, got to know the man he grew up to be. The memories I have are from over 10 years ago."

"Tommy knew why you left. We all did. But you kept in touch." Laurel told him as Will nodded.

"I know but a lot has changed in the city. All I have are memories and photos of when I was a kid. Now that I'm back, I want to make some new ones and make Tommy proud." Will said as Laurel managed to crack a smile.

"I think he always was. He was always a little jealous of who you were. Not your family, but how you acted, how people saw you. And I saw him try to be better…I think he was thinking of you when he wanted to be a better person." Laurel said as Will smiled.

The two old friends restarted their friendship, getting to know the new people they were and reminiscing on the kids they used to be. It helped with the grieving as the two reminisce over their old friend and started the healing process. Will met with Mr. Lance and Thea. She didn't remember him at first but after a little memory jog, she remembered him. He used to hang out with Oliver when she was younger but she hadn't seen him since she was a kid. Mrs. Queen was in jail pending her trial and she wasn't allowed visitation rights for the funeral and Oliver was a no show. We all grieve in our different ways.

After the procession, Will dropped Laurel off at her apartment and returned home. He got a drink of water and stared out to the city, the moon shining down on the tall buildings of the city as well as the remains of the Glades. Will noticed various police lights in the distance so he finished his water and walked over to the container that held his armor. He opened the container and took out his helmet.

"Late night plans, sir?" Alfred asked as he took out his sword and quiver.

"Just plan to get reacquainted with the city I used to know. Don't wait up." Will said as he took off his jacket.

The Glades was the dangerous part of the city, always has been but after the quake it only got worse. The gangs and criminals of the Glades now were running unopposed as the police either didn't venture too deep into the Glades at night or were overwhelmed. A group of the Los Halcones Gang were doing a drug run to their warehouse in a Chevy Suburban when a cop car stumbled onto them at the wrong time. It resulted in a shoot-out with 8 Los Halcones members against two SCPD officers. The gang bangers had shotguns and assault rifles as they shot at the cop car while the two officers took cover.

"Delta 49 to Central, we are being attacked by 8 Lost Halcones members. Requesting immediate backup!" An officer shouted into his radio as his partner peered out from behind the car and fired his pistol but then quickly ducked back down.

The Los Halcones kept firing when one of their own was hit in the leg with an arrow and sent to the ground. "ARGH!" He shouted as the arrow pierced his leg, rendering him unable to move.

"It's the Vigilante!" A Los Halcones member shouted as he turned to fire when he was hit in the heart with an arrow. The Los Halcones began shooting wildly at buildings and the street when the third member got hit in the back with an arrow attached to a wire and yanked away from the car and into the alley, screaming for help. The Los Halcones fired into the alley when a barrage of metal throwing stars hit their guns. The stars then exploded and rendered their guns to scrap when a dark figured bursts from the alley.

The cops who were taking cover heard the sound of punches, kicks, glass and metal breaking along with the sound and screams of pain. Then it suddenly stopped so the officers stepped out from the car and saw the carnage of a fight. The guns were destroyed, the car was wrecked, the trunk was open to reveal the mountain of cocaine, broken glass littered the ground and they saw the Los Halcones members on the ground. They were beaten very badly with various cuts, bruises, and wounds all over. Some had deep cuts on their legs and arms and one had looked like had his head thrown through the glass window of the car but he was still alive, just unconscious. They were all tied up as the cops pointed their guns around, trying to see who stopped them.

"Guess the Vigilante didn't die in the quake." One cop said as his partner leaned down and picked up an arrow and noticed it was different from the one the vigilante used. It was dark blue and instead of the traditional arrowhead, this had a sharpened broad-head arrow tip.

"I don't think so." He said as his partner looked at the arrow. "Looks like we got another copycat."

"Great, just what we need now." His partner replied as they called in for prisoner pickup and moved the gangbangers together and gathered the weapons. Will was in his Dragon armor and was on the rooftop above watching the cops take the gangbangers into custody when his hearing picked up the sound of a scream two blocks over so he ran across the rooftop and jumped from building to building.

The source of the scream was a woman who was being chased by three men. She was on her way home from work at Big Belly Burger and three men tried to stop her so they could have some fun. She screamed and ran down an alley but came to a dead end.

"Sorry, should have taken the next one over." One of the men said as he stepped forward when a three shuriken flew through the air and hit him in the chest, sending him to the ground in pain. "ARH!"

His friends saw three metal throwing stars sticking out of his chest as he was bleeding from the wounds. They looked up and saw the dark blue glow of a visor when the Dragon jumped out of the shadows and kicked the third guy in the chest, sending him flying through the air and into a garbage container, knocking him out. Will kneed the guy on the ground as the last guy pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the back but the blade broke against the armor. The Dragon turned, grabbed the man by the shirt and threw him so high he hit the fire escape of a building before he fell and crashed down on a trashcan.

" **Go, you're safe."** Dragon told her as the woman nodded.

"Thank you." She said as she ran away. The guy on the ground with the shuriken in his chest pulled out a revolver and pulled the hammer back. Dragon heard the click and unsheathed his short sword as the guy fired a bullet. Dragon turned and with a horizontal slash, sliced the bullet clean in two with each half hitting the ground. He fired five more bullets as the Dragon blocked and sliced all of them with the blade. The guy kept pulling the trigger only to hear empty clicks as the Dragon stalked up, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Hey, man. Take it easy." He said as tried to get free.

" **Scum like you are what's wrong with world."** Dragon told him.

"I'm just trying to have some fun." He replied.

" **Assaulting innocent women isn't fun. One thing I can't stand is rapists. In old times, there used to be a certain punishment for men like you, so tell me. Which do you want to lose? The hand…"** Dragon asked as he pointed his blade to the dude's hand and then to his crotch. " **or what makes you a man?"**

"Dude, take is easy. The Hood never did things like this!" He said as he began panicking.

" **I'm not the Hood."** Dragon replied as he decided to go with the hand and sliced off his left one. The man screamed in pain as Will knocked him out and then applied a medical gel that stopped the bleeding so he didn't bleed out. He might have been scum but losing a hand was enough punishment. If he caught him out here again, then it'd be worse.

Will stopped three more attacks on women, a robbery of a convenience store, 6 muggings, and took down a meth pusher all in the span of a few hours. Will made his way to Laurel's apartment to see how she was doing and saw her talking to Oliver, both grieving over the loss of their friend. Will's attention was then taken by the sound of police sirens in the distance and went back to work. The Dragon had come to Starling City.

Line Break xxxxx

 **October 2013 William Age-28**

It's been five months since Will had come back to Starling City and the aftermath of Malcolm Merlyn's undertaking and the city was doing better. Immediately following the week Will arrived in Starling, Shimada Enterprises began relief, recovering, and rebuilding efforts in the Glades. His companies medical division sent out aid and medical trucks to assist the Red Cross that could help people on the streets since the hospitals were overwhelmed and understaffed. He organized shelters with enough food, water, clothing, beds and security so people could feel safe at night instead of living on the streets. And his company's construction and design sub-division began clearing out the rubble of the destroyed buildings to build new safe, clean, modern, and cheap housing and apartments for people. Will had went to the city zoning commission and bought all the destroyed property in the Glades so he could rebuild it and give the people who used to live there better homes at a better price. And with his security company, _Blackwatch_ , his construction and relief crews were safer than ever as evident when the Los Halcones tried to steal their equipment and were immediately subdued and taken out.

All thanks to Will, the Glades were getting better. The media labeled him the Prodigal son come home as he was a Starling City citizen who had been gone for a long time and returned to save the city. It was good for his company's stock but that wasn't the reason he did it. Despite all the effort Will did to keep the Glades safe and rebuild what was destroyed, the old gangs and criminals who resided there hadn't changed. _Blackwatch_ kept his company safe, the Dragon keep the people safe. Word soon spread that the mysterious Dragon had come to Starling City and was taking out criminals in the city at night as the Hood or the Vigilante had disappeared. Many thought he was dead.

Will went out every night to keep the city and its people safe and every night he would put the hurt on some scumbag or criminal. The people praised him as the media had a steady series of stories to tell from his exploits and wondering why he was in Starling City. The police hated him and marked him and the Vigilante on their most wanted list with the Anti-Vigilante Taskforce to bring him in. Of course, they were no closer to finding him then when they started. While Will kept the city safe, he also destroyed the Nexus Chamber which was surprisingly beneath City Hall. Now the Hand was out of options for whatever they were trying to do.

Will was happy to be back in Starling city and was slowly helping it heal after what it's been through. It also helped that he had some old friends to reconnect with. Thea acted like a little sister to Will as he looked out for her and helped her financially by repairing Oliver's club _Verdant_ which she was now running. Will also bonded with Laurel as the two slowly got to know the new people they were and not the kids they used to be. Laurel was now a lawyer working with the DA's office and Will was the CEO of a multi-trillion dollar conglomerate, a lot had changed in their lives. Around September, the two began dating as one late night meal over Chinese Food on his birthday led to another, and another, and then it turned into dating. Nothing too serious, as Laurel still needed time to grieve over Tommy and Will understood that. They took it slow…like glacial slow.

It was October and another of Starling City's residents had returned. Oliver Queen. He had left shortly after Tommy's funeral and hadn't been seen since but was back as Diggle and Felicity convinced him. His family's company was now under a hostile takeover by Stellmoor International and they would gut and destroy his company, putting thousands of people out of work. He was the only chance they had of saving it.

Dig drove the car through the Glades and Oliver got a look at what the city was like since he was gone. It was better than he thought it was. The parts they drove through looked cleaner and new buildings were being built. He saw medical trucks and construction equipment all with the Shimada Enterprises logo on them as he figured Will was the reason the city was doing so well. He also noted that while it might have looked good on the outside, it was still suffering on the inside. There were numerous memorials set up along the street for the people who died in the quake and he saw a purse snatcher in action, taking a woman's purse but he was being chased by two men in black tactical gear, weapons, with a red/white reptile face logo on their chest.

"Not what you imagined, huh?" Dig asked as Oliver looked out the window and noticed the words _Vote for Blood Now_ in red spray paint.

"Who's Blood?" Oliver asked.

"An Alderman from the Glades trying to save the city. Fill your shoes." Dig told him as Felicity handed him a file.

"Here's everything on Stellmoor International. The vice president of acquisitions is a woman named Isabel Rochev. She looks angry in every photo." Felicity said as Oliver looked over the file.

"So, where to? The office?" Dig asked.

"Home. I want to check in on Thea." Oliver said.

"Uh, she's not at your house, Oliver." Felicity told him.

"Where is she?" Oliver asked.

Thea was with her boyfriend, Roy at Verdant in the storage room on the second floor getting a little frisky.

"I only have a second." Thea said as she kissed him.

"That's ok, my boss has been all over my ass today." Roy said as Thea chuckled and pulled up his shirt but he recoiled in pain. She lifted it up his shirt to see his side was badly bruised.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said as she pushed him off and walked downstairs as he followed her.

"Come on, I don't want to fight." Roy told her.

"Clearly you do, since you keep on taking on every street corner drug dealer you can get your fists on." Thea told him.

"It's not like that. Despite what your brother's friend is doing, the Glades is still bad." Roy told her.

"I know, but you already saved a busload of people and managed not to get buried alive. Leave the saving to the police and _Blackwatch_ , ok. They're trained to handle things like this. How much a hero do you need to be? It's like you have a death wish. And guess what—it's going to come true." Thea told him.

"Yeah, well someone has to do something. And stand up for what's right like they do." Roy said as Thea scoffed.

"The Dragon and the Vigilante. Two crazies if you ask me and the Dragon isn't any better considering how badly he hurts people out there. And the Vigilante hasn't been seen since the earthquake, which means he did get buried alive and isn't coming back." Thea told him as Oliver walked into the club.

"I'm back." Oliver said as Thea and Roy saw him.

"Ollie!" Thea said as she hugged her brother, happy he was back. "Ah, you remember my friend Roy."

"Still here?" Oliver asked.

"Always." Roy replied as they shook hands and he left to give them some alone time.

"So, how was Europe? You never texted, no postcards. Almost like you were on the island all over again." She said.

"Yeah, sorry I was kind of distracted. With snow skiing, water skiing. A lot of skiing. I hear rumors that my club is under new management." Oliver said as they walked over to the bar.

"Ah, it's my club now. And you're not getting it back." Thea said.

"You're not old enough to drink." Oliver told her.

"But I am old enough to run a bar. It was a bit tricky at first, but I had some help." Thea said as Oliver noticed her new necklace. It was a silver Shimada Enterprises Logo.

"I like the necklace." Oliver said as Thea held it and smiled.

"Yeah, not really my thing but Will gave it to me as a gift when he fixed up Verdant and became a financial backer. Kind of seemed rude to not accept it. And it's grown on me." Thea said as Oliver nodded.

"Glad to know. And I got a look at the Glades, I didn't think most of it could be rebuilt so fast." Oliver said.

"Yeah, well when you have a Trillion-dollar company, you get stuff done fast. I didn't think Will remembered me after 10 years, but he did. It was nice. Have you seen him yet?" Thea asked.

"Not yet. I've been meaning to." Oliver replied.

"Well, you should. He might be able to help you with the company." Thea told him.

"Have you been to Iron Heights yet?" Oliver asked.

"To visit the woman who dropped a city on 500 innocent people? No, thank you." She replied.

"Thea…that's not what mom did." Oliver told her.

"Right. She had no choice. But guess what? She did. A choice not to be a mass murderer. And I have a choice too. A choice to not be her daughter." She said as Oliver sighed. "But I am so happy you are home. Honestly, I need to deal with our liquor distributer who shorted me on yesterday's delivery, and one of my bartenders called in sick, so…what?"

Thea noticed her brother was looking at her funny. "Nothing. It's—it's nice to see you like this." Oliver said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Together." Oliver said as Thea smiled and got to work as Oliver heard the local news playing on the TV and walked over.

" _The representative from STAR Labs says construction on the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator should be completed by Christmas with the timely donation from Shimada Enterprises. Along with the investment into STAR Labs, William Shimada has expanded his development into the Glades, buying various condemned buildings and areas. Development in these areas is to begin next month, with the aim to add more affordable housing to Starling City. It's been 5 months since the devasting earthquake that destroyed part of the city and while what was lost will never been restored, a new beginning had begun for this city. And it's all thanks to Starling City's lost son, whose return has allowed this city to heal and move forward."_ The reporter said as Oliver saw the photo of Will.

So much had changed in ten years since he last saw him. Oliver remembered when they were kids and Tommy used to get them into trouble or when he would go over to Will's house and Alfred would make them his famous cheesecake. Now he was the CEO of a Trillion-dollar company because he worked and earned place there. When Oliver got back from the island, he read up and heard the accomplishments and changes Will had made to his family's company.

" _And in local news, Billionaire Oliver Queen has returned once again to Starling City. With his mother's upcoming trial and his father's company in freefall, analysts are asking what the Queen Family scion has planned next."_ The reporter said as even Oliver didn't have an answer to that.

Night fell on Starling City as it was the night of the Mayor's fundraising event for relief in the Glades. Even though Shimada Enterprises took care of what happened, the Mayor and the city government couldn't look unsympathetic to what happened, and they needed to save face. Will's single-handed approach in using his company to save the Glades helped the people and made the people look at him and his company favorably but gave the Mayor and City Leadership a PR nightmare. If they couldn't rebuild their city and someone else had to do it instead, it didn't keep or restore any faith people had in the city government. So, the Mayor arranged a fundraising event to stir investment and donations to repair the city and aid in the healing.

Among the city leadership was the Mayor and ADA Adam Donner who were engaged in a conversation about the recent vigilante activities.

"Wasn't our country founded on a brand of vigilantism, Mr. Donner? The Revolutionaries in the Boston Tea Party were certainly choosing justice over Law." The Mayor said.

"I'd hardly compare our founding fathers to the Hood, Mr. Mayor, or the Dragon and the twisted copycats who have risen to terrorize the city." Donner told him.

"Well, the Dragon saved all those hostages from the terrorists in London and has been taking down organize crime all over the country. He's saved a lot of people." The Mayor said.

"His intentions aside, Mr. Mayor, he takes the law into his own hands. What makes him think he has the right to do whatever he wants?" Donner replied as Laurel walked down the steps to join her boss.

"Ms. Lance, what do you think about vigilantes?" The Mayor asked.

"I'd be foolish to disagree with my new boss." Laurel replied as she was wearing a beautiful red dress.

"I knew I was smart to hire you." Donner stated.

"I'd heard you joined the District Attorney's office." The Mayor said.

"It was time for a change." Laurel said.

"Still, I'm sorry that you and your colleagues at CNRI won't be opening your doors again." The mayor said.

"There were no doors left to be reopened. And even though there were some donations to restart, being at the DA's office is a better choice at the moment." Laurel said as the Mayor nodded.

"And is Mr. Shimada joining us tonight? I'd imagine I see you two enter together." The Mayor said as Laurel smiled.

"We normally would but Will gave his apologizes that he couldn't make it tonight. Some business has extended longer than he expected." Laurel said as the mayor nodded, and the intercom went off that addressed the room the mayor was about to speak.

"Excuse me, they're playing my song." He said as he walked up the stairs and took his place at his podium as everyone applauded. "Good evening. It has been a very difficult year for Starling City. Our losses have been incalculable, our grief unimaginable. But with the generous donations you people are making tonight, we will come back from this tragedy."

"You have failed this city, Mr. Mayor!" A voice shouted as everyone looked around to see who it was. "The Glades descended into hell on your watch! You swore to protect all citizens of Starling, not just the wealthy!"

"We're sorry about this, folks. We'll have this sorted out in just a minute." The Mayor said as he signaled the police when the Dragon jumped down from the ceiling on top of him, saving him from a riddle of bullets that destroyed the podium. Four men in black hoodies and face masks came down the stairs with assault rifles and began firing at the mayor but Dragon protected him, the bullets hitting his armor and falling to the ground. The police fired back but they were shot full of bullets as the Dragon grabbed the mayor and jumped up to the next floor and got him to safety.

The Hoods killed all the police and made their way to ADA Donner. "Mr. District Attorney." One of the hoods said he pointed his pistol at Donner but Laurel grabbed his gun and punched him twice across the face, knocking him away. When another Hood came up from behind her and aimed his gun at her face, causing her to freeze. Then a shuriken flew through the air and knocked the gun out of his hand. Laurel turned and saw the Dragon vault from the top floor and kicked the Hood copycat away from her and into a wall.

The Dragon turned to her as Laurel saw him up close for the first time since he's been in the city. He then saw the two hoods grabbed their rifles, so he covered her as they opened fire, the bullets bouncing off his armor. The Dragon took out a small rolled cloth from a pouch and threw it down behind him. It bounced off the ground as anchor points shot out and hit various points in the building to unravel into a large square piece of metal that covered him and the crowd. The Hoods shot at the sheet of metal, but it absorbed all their bullets as they fell to the ground in heaps. The Hoods got their friend and they quickly escaped the building.

The Dragon got up and pressed a button on his gauntlet as the anchors released and the metal rolled back into the roll of cloth. He grabbed the cloth as the rest of the building's security came in and pointed their guns at him.

"Dragon, you are under arrest. Get down on the ground, now!" The officers shouted as the Dragon looked at them. Laurel looked up and saw the Dragon just stood there. "I said, get down on the ground."

The Dragon crouched down with his hands up as the officers got close when the Dragon jumped in the air and landed on the third floor. He made his escape as the officers chased after him. Laurel took a breath from the whole ordeal when she saw the throwing star the Dragon used to knock the gun away stuck in the wall. She didn't know why or what came over her, but she took it. The SCPD soon arrived alongside EMS as they looked after anyone who needed medical attention as well as took care of the dead police officers.

Mr. Lance came and ran up to Laurel. "Laurel!"

"Dad, I'm all right." Laurel told him as they hugged.

"You've got one very brave daughter there, sir." Donner told her.

"Yeah, one daughter's right, and I can't stand to lose another." Lance told him.

"Well, I can't believe that this still happened. The Hoods attacks have strictly been limited to people in the financial sector, trying to redistribute wealth in the Glades at gunpoint, despite all the good Shimada Enterprises has done." Donner said.

"Yeah, well, clearly that's not getting the result they're looking for, is it?" Lance asked as he and Laurel talked in private. "Did you get a good look at any one of them?"

"It was kind of hard to focus on anything other than the gun barrel pointed at my face." Laurel said. "But I did see the Dragon, up close."

"You did? Any chance you saw his face?" Lance asked.

"No, he was wearing a helmet and fully body armor. He didn't even speak." Laurel told her dad.

"Any kind of hitch or notice in his movements? Any kind of sign of injury?" Lance asked as she shook her head no.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" They heard as Lieutenant Pike walked over. "Interviewing the witness is the job of a detective, Officer Lance."

"This is my daughter. She was nearly killed tonight." Lance told him.

"As a parent, you're welcome to stay. But as a beat cop, you're more than free to go." Pike told him as he walked away.

"That's the one downside of my demotion, I don't get to witness his sunny disposition on a daily basis." Lance said as Laurel saw Oliver arrive.

"Dad, give me a sec." Laurel said as she walked over to Oliver. "I didn't know you were back in town."

"I just got back a little while ago. And I was going to call, but then I…saw you on TV, so I thought that I would come and make sure you were safe." Oliver said as Laurel smiled.

"Just four hooded gunmen and a black and blue clad ninja. Nothing a few self-defense classes and some rest can't handle." Laurel said.

"Take a walk?" Oliver asked as she nodded, and they walked together. "I'm sorry I left."

"Believe me, I get it. After the funeral, I think we both needed time to figure things out. On our own." Laurel said.

"I didn't get very far on my own. And you? Figure anything out?" Oliver asked.

"That what happened between us was a mistake. I know it wasn't exactly cheating because Tommy had broken up with me, but he only did that because he thought that you and I…should be together. And now he's gone. And it's only gotten more complicated, Ollie." Laurel said as Oliver looked at her. "Between what happened with us, you and my sister, me and Tommy, and then us again…all of this just proves that maybe you and I can't be together right now. I felt like I betrayed Tommy when I was with you."

"I know how that feels. When I brought your sister on the Queen's Gambit, I betrayed you and your father. There's no forgiveness for what I led Sara into. I would give anything to go back." Oliver said as Laurel hugged him.

"So, would I. But we can't go back." Laurel said as she walked back to her dad while Oliver left.

"Diggle! I don't like being played." Oliver told Dig as they walked to the car.

"I don't know what you mean." Dig replied.

"That's why you came to the island and brought me back to Starling City, these Hood copycats." Oliver said.

"And what if it was? They're just doing what you did last year. Terrorizing one-percenters into cleaning up their act. Except they don't have your restraint, Oliver. Or your honor." Dig told him.

"I'm done being the vigilante." Oliver told him.

"Yeah, maybe this town still needs a vigilante." Dig said.

"Now it's got five of them. How's that working? Something tells me the Dragon can take care of things. Now, please take me home. Got a big day at the office tomorrow trying to save my family's company." Oliver said as he and Dig left.

Laurel was with her father, talking to some Detectives as Will and Alfred arrived. "Laurel!" Will called as Laurel turned to see him.

"Will." Laurel said as he walked over and hugged her.

"Thank god your ok." Will said as he separated from the hug and looked her over. "You are ok, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not hurt." Laurel said as Will kissed her forehead.

"Please tell me the police finally got the Hoods?" Will asked as Lance shook his head no.

"No. They ducked out of a back entrance. And the masks make IDing them difficult." Lance said. "But don't worry. Lieutenant Pike has everyone working on finding them. The Mayor wants this top priority. If they struck at him like this, they're likely to do it again."

"Or against another of the city's one percent like you, Will." Laurel told him.

"I wouldn't worry about me. My security's the best and I've got _Blackwatch_ watching me always. I'll be fine. But with the attack on the mayor, I think having _Blackwatch_ assist in catching the Hoods might be a good idea." Will said.

"You'll have to take that up with the Mayor and the Police captain." Lance said.

"Dad, could you give me and Will a minute?" Laurel asked as Lance and Alfred gave the two some privacy.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't here. I tried to get out of the meeting, but Lucius insisted I be there." Will said as Laurel nodded.

"I understand, and I'm not angry. If anything, I'm relieved that you weren't or else the Hoods would have killed you." Laurel said. "But that's not what I want to talk about. Oliver's back."

"Yeah, I know." Will said as he rubbed the back of his head. "With everything going on at his family's company, I got word he came back. What did you two talk about?"

"What happened with us before Tommy died. It was a mistake." Laurel said as Will nodded. "I didn't tell him about us, though."

"It's fine, Laurel. This is going to be a little awkward for both of us. But we both agreed to take this slow. God knows it's been hard for both of us. So…if you want to take a break now, I'd understand." Will told him.

"No, Will. It's nothing like that. Believe me. Having you here…being with you this past month has made it easier. But now it's going to get a lot more complicated now that Oliver is back." Laurel told him.

"Then we take it slow. And the next time we see him, we'll tell him about us." Will said as she looked at him. "In my experience, telling someone the secret is better if done sooner. The longer we wait, the more it'll hurt when we don't tell him."

"Ok. Next time we see him, we'll tell him." Laurel said.

"We're all adults now, Laurel. We've all changed. Nothing can stop or reverse that." Will told her. "The best we can do is make peace with our decisions and move forward."

"Where did you get that wise piece of wisdom?" Laurel asked.

"I believe that was an Alfred quote." Will said as Laurel chuckled and kissed him.

The Hoods were at their hideout watching the news about their attempted attack on the mayor but the news was only covering the return of Oliver Queen to Starling City.

"Unbelievable." The Leader said. "We try to kill the Mayor on live TV and what's the news keep showing? Oliver Queen."

"Why?" Another asked.

"Looks like he's taking over the family business." Another said as the Leader scoffed.

"We've been going about this wrong. If we want real payback, then we have to take the fight to the name that did this to us." The leader said.

"Queen? He's just some useless brat." One of them said.

"The Applied Sciences division of Queen Consolidated built the Earthquake generator. If we want real justice, then that family has to pay for the suffering it's caused us. In full." The Leader said, knowing his next target.

Line Break xxxxx

The next morning, Will got dressed in his dark blue Armani business suit and went to Queen Consolidated with Alfred to pay a visit to an old friend and screw over an enemy. Oliver had already arrived, dressed in a business suit as he and Diggle disembarked the elevator onto the top floor. Felicity was there waiting for them.

"They're in the conference room. Just FYI, no one is eating the bagels." Felicity said as they all walked into the conference room to see Isabel Rochev and two Stellmoor international lawyers with her.

"Isabel Rochev." Isabel said as she shook Oliver's hand.

"Oliver Queen. Sorry I'm late." Oliver said.

"For this meeting or a career in business?" Isabel asked in a passive aggressive manner.

"I wasn't aware hostile takeovers were filled with so much hostility." Oliver said as he sat down.

"Not at all, I'm actually in a good mood." Isabel said.

"So, destroying companies agrees with you?" Oliver asked.

"Winning agrees with me." Isabel corrected him.

"You haven't won yet." Oliver told her as Isabel chuckled.

"Since you majored in dropping out of college, let me put this in terms that'll make it easier for you to understand. You control 45% of Queen Consolidated stock, I control 45% which leaves 10 percent outstanding. But in two days the board will release the final 10 percent." Isabel said.

"And I'll buy it before you do." Oliver told her.

"With what money? I doubt your trust fund is that large and no angel investor will go near the company that destroyed half the city. Companies rise and fall, Mr. Queen. Yours' has fallen." Isabel said.

"I'm not an angel investor but what about an old friend." They heard as Will walked in followed by Alfred and Jack Morrison. Jack was a former Special Forces captain in the military and now was head of _Blackwatch_ Security.

Isabel and Oliver stood up as Will walked in. "Mr. Shimada, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Isabel said.

"A surprise visit was in order today. It's been a while, Ms. Rochev. I believe the last time I saw you it was when you tried to poach one of my subsidiaries from me. That didn't go well for you as I recall." Will said as Felicity hid a snicker.

"No, it did not." Isabel said as Will walked past her and up to Oliver.

"Oliver. Good to see you." Will said as he held his hand out and Oliver shook it.

"You too. It's been a while." Oliver said.

"Yes, it has." Will said as he looked at Oliver's head. "Glad you cut your hair. The long locks were a bad idea."

Oliver chuckled a bit. "We've all made some mistakes in the past." Oliver said.

"Very true." Will said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shimada but this is a business meeting about the future of Queen Consolidated. If you wish to catch up with your friend, could it wait until we finish everything here?" Isabel told him.

"But that's why I'm here. As of…59 minutes ago, Shimada Enterprises bought the remaining 10% stock of Queen Consolidated." Will said as Isabel and Oliver were surprised to hear that. "Even though the stocks weren't for public sale, I made an offer the board couldn't refuse, which makes me part owner of the company."

"And what do you intend to do now with the stocks?" Isabel asked.

"Well, if you think I'm giving them to you so you can put thousands of people out of work, then you're mistaken. And if you wish to hang onto those stocks, then you'll be seeing a lot of Oliver for the foreseeable future. You and Mr. Queen are now business partners." Will said with a smile as Oliver smirked.

"So, it would seem." Isabel said.

"I'm looking forward to working with you." Oliver said as Dig and Felicity smiled as well.

The conference room door was kicked open as the Hoods marched in with guns. "Oliver Queen! You have failed this city!" The leader shouted as they fired their guns and everyone hid under the table. Diggle took out his gun and fired back as Oliver covered Isabel. Alfred took out a pistol and fired back as Jack took out a gun from his back holster and unfolded it to reveal it was a modified FMG9 folding pistol and began firing back at the Hoods as they took cover behind the table as well.

"Pull back! Oliver, go! GO!" Diggle shouted Oliver got Isabel out of the room.

"Jack! 12-Banger!" Will shouted as Jack nodded and pulled out a small grenade from his pocket. "Cover your ears!"

Will, Oliver, and Felicity covered their ears as Jack tossed the grenade to the Hoods as the grenade shell came apart to reveal 12 small metallic balls that exploded in a bright flash of light and loud bang, twice as powerful as a typical flashbang.

"Fall back!" The leader of the Hoods shouted as they ran back. One of them shot at Oliver but Will got in his way as the bullets hit him in the back and they fell to the ground in a heap. The Hoods ran for the stairs and escaped as Jack and Dig stood up. Oliver saw Will got shot and checked him over only for Will to stand up like nothing happened.

"Oliver, you ok?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? I saw you get shot." Oliver said as Will showed him the lining of his business suit had some kind of weird fabric.

"Shimada Enterprises tactical lining for clothes. Bulletproof. Good thing I wore this suit." Will said as Oliver nodded. _Blackwatch_ arrived minutes later but the Hoods had ducked out a service entrance into a van. _Blackwatch_ secured the building as the police arrived soon after to get all the evidence they could. With the attack on Oliver Queen and Will Shimada, the Hoods needed to be caught soon.

"I'm so sorry about this, Ms. Rochev." Oliver told her.

"Why, because they were after you?" She asked.

"Because what happens in this building is my responsibility." Oliver replied.

"Half of your responsibility. Seeing as how we're unfortunately business partners, then that means half of what happens here is my concern as well." Isabel said as she left.

Will was talking to Jack about shoring up security at all Shimada Enterprise locations as well as Queen Consolidated locations because there was a good chance the Hoods were going to try again. "Will." Will turned as Officer Lance walked up to him. He nodded to Jack to work things out as he walked over.

"Mr. Lance. Officer Lance. Sorry, still getting use to that." Will said.

"Please, Quentin. Are you all right?" He asked as Will nodded looking at the holes in his suit.

"I'm fine. I've had some brushes with death before, nothing new." Will said. "Any chance on IDing any of the Hoods?"

"No. They wore their masks the entire time. We put out a Bolo on their van but if they're smart, they likely ditched it by now." Quentin told him.

"Well, whoever they are, they're getting bolder. First the Mayor, now Oliver. Something tells me they won't stop until they get one of them." Will said as Quentin nodded. "I have _Blackwatch_ set up in this building at all the entrances and exits. How the hell did they get in?"

"They ducked in through a service entrance and knocked out the Security guards. Don't worry, we'll find them." Quentin said as Will nodded. Oliver walked over to Will.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, Will. Not exactly how I envisioned our reunion after all these years." Oliver said.

"It's fine, Oliver. I'm just glad no one was hurt. I guess more isn't always merrier when it comes to things like this. I'm just glad they weren't good shots but I've gotten use to this kind of thing." Will said.

"You have?" Oliver asked.

"In this line of work when you're on the top, there's going to be thousands of people looking to tear you down by any means necessary. You'll find that international business is a lot more dangerous than anything you encountered on that island." Will told him.

"I doubt that." Oliver replied as Will looked at him.

"Well, you haven't done business like I have. But I'm sure your past experience on the island already has you ready for this." Will said as Oliver looked at him funny. "Anyway, your family's company is safe from Isabel, so don't worry about that. And while I have some stock control, I won't even be involved that much. Just do your best and try to not put the company into bankruptcy. I'll see you later."

Will left with Alfred and Jack as they boarded the elevator. "Well, that was a successful meeting." Will said as he went from his businessman guise to his more stoic actual demeanor.

"Did it go as you thought it would?" Jack asked.

"Not the Hoods crashing the party but confirming my suspicions on Rochev, yes. She's up to something. Those weird bank transfers and calls to the burner phones have me suspicious as is, but her attempted acquisition of Queen Consolidated can't be a coincidence. Something else is at play. Has our agent found anything?" Will asked Jack.

"Our inside man at Stellmoor hasn't found anything on what Rochev is up to. It's almost as if she's trying to keep Queen Consolidated from the rest of the company." Jack told him.

"Tell our agent to keep digging. Something's coming and I want to know what. And I have a feeling that Hand may be at the center of it." Will said as Jack bowed his head.

"Of course, Lord Shimada." Jack said, indicated that he was an ally of the Shimada Clan.

After Will left, Officer Lance asked Felicity if he had heard from the real Hood, but she didn't. After the police left, Felicity, Diggle and Oliver walked to Oliver's new office.

"You could have stopped those guys." Felicity told him.

"Not without giving Isabel Rochev, Will and the Hoods a pretty good idea of what I'm capable of." Oliver said.

"I think what Felicity's wondering if you avoided taking those Hoods on. And Oliver, she's not the only one wondering." Dig said.

"I told you, I did not come back to Starling City to be the Vigilante!" Oliver told them.

"But they came after you, Oliver and you could have taken them out." Dig said.

"No, I couldn't Diggle. Look, there's a part about being the Hood that neither one of you are considering. The body count." Oliver said.

"And excuse me for saying this, but so what?! Since when do you care?" Felicity asked.

"Since Tommy." Dig said, knowing why Oliver hasn't put the Hood on. Felicity looked at Dig and then at Oliver and saw the guilty expression on his face.

"After he found out my secret, do you know what Tommy called me? A murderer. He was right. My best friend died thinking that I was a murderer. And anyone that I kill, dishonors his memory." Oliver said.

"Then don't. It's not like you killed every guy you faced." Felicity said.

"I could have. Because when I put on that hood, its kill or be killed. That is what kept me alive. It's why I should have stayed on the island." Oliver said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out.

"Is that where you're going now?" Felicity asked.

"No. I'm going to see my mother." Oliver said as left.

Will went back to his office at Shimada Enterprises. He walked in and was greeted to the sight of an old-style office that use to be his father's office. With Will as CEO, he decided not to change anything. There as a mini-bar on one side of the office with an old fashion book case with old antique or rare books his father had collected over the years along with old paintings and statues. A nice chandelier lit the room from the ceiling as there were pictures of Will's family hung up on the walls. The Shimada Enterprises Logo was on the far side near a balcony view of the city next to Will's desk. **(2)**

Will was sitting at his desk as he finished overlooking some documents when Laurel walked in. "Laurel." Will said as he stood up and Laurel hugged him.

"My dad told me what happened. Are you ok?" She asked as Will nodded.

"I'm fine. Believe me, I've had my fair share of attacks before. That's nothing new. I'm ok." Will said as he kissed her forehead. "I had Alfred and Jack with me. I'm safe."

"Not with those psychos out there. If they tried to attack you once, they're try again." Laurel said as Will comforted her.

"Laurel, I'm completely safe. This building is a fortress. There's no way they can get in here." Will said as she calmed down a bit. "Besides, I wasn't their target. They were after Oliver."

"Oliver, why?" Laurel asked.

"My guess? The Queen Scion is back, and they want payback for the earthquake." Will said.

"But Oliver had nothing to do with that." Laurel said.

"They don't care. All they see is the Queen name and his family's company built the earthquake device. People who are so focused on anger and grief will lash out at anyone they want to." Will said as he poured them some water and they sat down. "It's probably why they're doing what they're doing."

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"The reason they're attacking the city's elite and tried to kill the Mayor. They're hurting. They're probably people who lost loved ones in the quake. They were grieving and hurting and wanted revenge for what happened to them." Will said as he sipped some water. "There's a thin line between vengeance and justice but these men don't want justice, they just want revenge."

"Before the Hood showed up, we didn't have things like earthquakes or copycat vigilantes. Tommy would still be alive if it wasn't for the Hood." Laurel said as Will held her hand.

"Laurel, Malcolm killed Tommy." Will told her.

"He was killed in the crossfire between two mad archers. And now we have the Dragon who's no better. It needs to stop, Will. This city needs people like you. You've done so much the past 5 months, more so that the Hood ever did." Laurel said as Will nodded.

"I know, and I'll continue to do so." Will told her. They got some dinner after as Laurel had to leave to finish up some paperwork while Will finished some email threads. He went to his apartment after work and reading over some reports his agents had given him on some of the big players in the city that came into power about two years ago. At first, Will thought they were just different criminal enterprises but as he did some more digging, he found out that it seemed to be a coalition of the Russian Bratva, Chinese Triad, and Japanese Yakuza with some kind of fourth faction keeping them together. Along with their regular criminal enterprises, they were buying up some old warehouses and buildings around the city but no official plans or public statements from the city zoning commission or city hall. The registered names and companies who did buy the properties were all fronts. Something was going on and he would get to the bottom of it, but he was taken away from that when his phone went off with a notification.

Will walked into his bedroom and pressed a button on his phone as a book case split apart to reveal a high-tech secret room fitted with an advance computer system, medical supplies and gurney, various machines to run analysis on anything Will needed whether physical evidence or digital, and his armor. His armor was fitted onto a mannequin against the wall next to an assortment of weapons including swords, quarter staffs, spears, and extra arrows and shuriken. On the far wall, there were large glass cases that held his Masumune blade, his Shimada Ninja gear, and other versions of his armor that Lucius had made. These suits were a little different than Will's standards armor as they were designed with certain purposes in mind. One was for underwater reconnaissance/fighting, another for extreme weather conditions, another for excessive radiation levels, and a cumbersome/bulky one that was for situations when a tank was needed.

Will walked over to his computer and pressed a few buttons to see a police bulletin was sent out about the Hoods. They attacked _Verdant_ and took Thea as a hostage. Will took off his hoodie as Alfred walked in carrying a tray with a tea pot.

"Some tea, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Later, Alfred. The Hoods took Thea." Will said as he grabbed an athletic shirt and put it on.

"Oh, dear. Well, let's hope that the tracer you put in her necklace is still active." Alfred said as he put the tray down and walked over to the computers. He brought up the computer's GPS system and it began tracking the tracer while Will got his armor ready. The program narrowed down the location to an abandoned church in the Glades. "The tracer is at an abandoned church."

"Most likely the Hood's staging area." Will said.

"It would seem these copycat vigilantes' days are over." Alfred said.

"That they are. If not by me, definitely by Oliver when he finds them." Will said as he put on his helmet and armor, grabbed his sword, and began making his way to the church. Will quickly made his way through the city to the Church as Oliver put on his Hood, grabbed a new bow, and went after them.

The hoods were in the church and tied Thea to a chair as they began to think about their next move. "So…what do you wanna do with her?" One of them asked.

"We could knock her out, drop her off somewhere." Someone suggested.

"Come on. Why don't you buy her a new pair of Prada's while you're at it?" Someone shot back.

"She's seen our faces." The Leader said.

"Look, offing Oliver Queen's one thing but his sister? She's not much older than my sister was when she was killed in the earthquake." One of them said.

"Your sister wasn't killed, she was murdered. By her mother. What we're doing here is justice, which makes us the heroes." The leader said.

"She didn't kill anybody." Thea said as they looked at her. "My mother didn't kill anyone. Malcolm Merlyn destroyed the Glades."

"With Mommy's help." The leader told her.

"Merlyn killed my father. She though he'd kill my brother too. She was afraid of him. She must have been so afraid." Thea said as the leader took out a pistol.

"Just like my wife. When our house collapsed on top of her." The leader aimed his gun at Thea's head as she closed her eyes. An arrow and shuriken flew through the air towards him. The arrow knocked the gun away and the shuriken stabbed him in the back of the hand. "AH!"

The leader grabbed his hand in pain as the others grabbed their guns. **"Get away from her!"** The Hood shouted as the copycats fired their guns at him, but he ducked away. They held their guns out as they waited for the Vigilante to make a move when they heard the shing of a sword and turned to see the Dragon standing right there in front of them with his sword out.

The Dragon closed the distance between them and sliced their guns in half with his sword while the Vigilante jumped down, disarmed one of the Hoods and punched him in the face four times with his bow as he was knocked unconscious. After their guns were destroyed, one of the Hoods attacked the Dragon. He threw out a punch, but the Dragon ducked, grabbed his arm, elbowed him in the face, and took him to the ground where he then broke his leg and kicked him in the face. The Vigilante took out the third Hood copycat when he saw the Leader marching Thea out the second floor at gun point so he quickly fired a grapple arrow and flew up to the second floor.

The Leader tried to leave when the Vigilante stepped out with an arrow set on his bow and aimed it at him. " **Let…her…go."** He warned him as the leader held Thea close and aimed his gun at her.

"You wanna save her? There was no justice for people like the Queens till you showed us how to get it. You showed us!" the Leader shouted. The Vigilante fired his arrow into the Leader's shoulder and the impact sent him falling off the railing. But the Vigilante quickly grabbed his arm and kept him from falling.

" **GO!"** The Vigilante shouted as Thea ran for the exit while the leader managed to raise his gun at his face. **"You shoot me…we both die."**

"You'll drop me anyway. I know you. You're a killer." The leader said as the Vigilante made his decision and grabbed his arm with both hands when a dark blue arrow flew through the air and impaled the leader of the copycats in the arm. "ARGH!"

The leader shouted in pain as the arrow pierced his arm and pinned him to the balcony. The Vigilante saw the arrow pierce his arm and looked to see who shot it but saw no one. Elsewhere in the city, Officer Lance was finishing up a speeding ticket for someone.

"Keep it up under 40 next time. Have a good evening." Lance told him as the driver drove away. Lance walked back to his car and was about to get in the driver's seat when he saw four men in hoods handcuffed to the fence. A figure stepped out as Lance pulled out his gun and aimed it to see the Vigilante.

" **Do you know who they are**?" He asked.

"I think the Hoods gives me a pretty good idea." Lance told him.

" **Bring them in."** He told him as he turned to leave.

"Where you been? Typically, when I bring in guys you've gone after they're a little more dead." Lance said.

" **I'm trying another way."** He said as he fired a grapple arrow and grappled away.

Unbeknownst to the Vigilante, The Dragon was watching him from afar and saw that despite his time away, he still had it in him. **"Impressive, Oliver. We'll see how skilled you really are in the days to come."** The Dragon said as he then jumped away, completely unaware that the first strike in a secret attack on Starling City and the world had taken place.

At the Mayor's office, the mayor had just received word from the police commissioner that the Hood copycats were taken into custody which was a huge relief to him and a political boon to his office. He now had the hooded copycats who were terrorizing the city in custody. Seeing as how the charity gala was a bust with the copycats crashing it and nearly killing him, this was the next best thing.

The Mayor was in his office, drinking a celebratory glass of scotch when the lights went out. He put his glass down when he heard thuds outside his office. He opened his door to see his entire security staff on the floor, unconscious with no visible wounds or blood patches, just darts in their neck. The mayor stumbled back as he ran to phone to call the police but the line was dead. He then opened his desk drawer to pull out a .357 magnum revolver when a figured jumped down behind him and placed a gun barrel against his back.

"Don't move." He heard a man say as the mayor held his hands up and the figure took his revolver.

"Please…please don't kill me. If you want money, it's in the safe. Please, don't kill me." The Mayor begged for his life.

"I'm not in this for the money. But don't worry; your death will serve a greater purpose." He said as he took the mayor's revolver and blasted him in the back, with the bullet tearing through is heart, coming out the front and making a hole in the wall. The emergency lights came on and barely shined on the assassin, showing a black and dark red clad ninja. The mayor dropped dead as the figure took out a cellphone.

"Contact lord Nobu. Let him know that the mayor is dead. Is it now up to his associate to keep up his end of the bargain or he will have trouble." The man said as the lights flickered on and he vanished, just as the building's security and cops arrived.

The next morning, Will was in his secret room at the computer looking over some files. News about the mayor's death had made its way around the city. The police originally chalked it up to the Hood Copycats but they were arrested earlier that night and had taken Thea Queen so it wasn't them. It was being ruled a homicide but there was no suspect and no witnesses. The guards were knocked out and couldn't remember a thing. The power went out so the security cameras were down and the murder weapon was the Mayor's registered magnum. There were no prints or DNA left at the scene and the street cameras didn't pick up anything. This wasn't just some random mugger or street crook; this was someone skilled…someone from the Hand.

Will was doing his best to try and track down the killer. He figured it was only a matter of time before the Hand made the first retaliatory move and come to Starling to find him. Now it was time to see what they did next. While Will was following down some leads, Oliver was at the Starling City cemetery kneeling in front of Tommy's grave, paying his respect to his friend.

Oliver was in front of Tommy's grave, wondering about his next step when he heard movement behind him. He turned to see Laurel having just arrived. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I didn't know you were here. I just…I come here a lot." Laurel said as Oliver nodded. "I can go."

"No, Laurel…you don't have to. Laurel I understand. After everything that's happened, I…I understand why we can't be together. But I still need you in my life." Oliver said as Laurel walked over to him.

"We've been through too much for it to be any other way." Laurel said as they held hands.

"I feel like I betrayed him too." Oliver said.

"Before the hoods we didn't have things like earthquake machines or copycat vigilantes." Laurel said in spite.

"Laurel…Malcolm killed Tommy." Oliver told her.

"Will told me the same thing. But Tommy was killed in the crossfire between two archers. And now we have another one, only this one seems to be even more deadly than the Hoods. With Malcolm dead, I'm gonna help my boss catch them no matter what." Laurel said.

In a black Chevrolet Suburban, a rather unsuspecting man in a business suit and glasses was reading the newspaper about the mayor's death, on his way to a meeting when his phone went off from a blocked number. He pressed a button and the car's speaker went off.

"Sir." The man answered.

" _Wesley, give me an update."_ The man over the phone asked.

"Things are progressing as they normally are but the Dragon's activities against our compatriots have increased in the last month. It's impacted our profits by 5% in the past week. Nothing to be concerned about." Wesley told him.

" _Any attack on our profits is a concern, Wesley. Or have you forgotten who we are working with."_ The man said as Wesley cleared his throat.

"Of course, sir. I haven't forgotten, sir." Wesley replied. "We're shoring up security and we have our best men set on finding the Dragon, but our efforts haven't dug up any leads yet. But the police issued a shoot on sight order for him."

" _The police were unable to apprehend a man in a hood with a bow and arrow; I doubt they'll find him. But they might press the Dragon and keep him occupied. With the Vigilante back in town, their efforts in apprehending both will increase."_ The man said.

"I'll have our contacts keep us informed of the vigilantes activities. Perhaps a pattern will form and that can aid in finding out who this man is. In the meantime, we've reached out and the bounty on his head and been raised to $100,000." Wesley said.

" _Raise it to $200,000. It's a steep price but it'll make anyone try their hand at taking down the Dragon. As our plans move forward, we can't let him interfere."_ The man said.

"Of course. I'll send out the word immediately. Our associates are requesting a meeting to discuss our plans moving forward later this week. I'll put it in your calendar." Wesley said.

" _Good. Keep me updated."_ The man said as he ended the call.

Will went about his regular business at work, had lunch with Laurel, and went over some business with his board of directors about his acquisition of the remaining stocks from Queen Consolidated. They weren't exactly thrilled he did so, but Will reminded them it was his company and he purchased the stocks with his own money, not the companies. They were concerned how it reflect on their business practices if the CEO purchased stocks in the company whose previous CEO helped to level the city but Will told them it also showed he was supporting the company's new phase under Oliver's management and if need be, he could buy out the whole thing anyway and solve the problem himself.

Night descended and Will was in his armor trying to track down a lead on the mayor's killer but the Hand had covered all their traces. They really didn't want anyone to figure out what they were doing. The only lead he had at the moment was that the nearby cell tower ping a call from a burner phone to another burner phone during the time of death, most likely the killer signaling the job was done. He was following down the lead when his helmet picked up a commotion nearby. He jumped to another building and crouched on the roof and saw three punks trying to have their way with a girl. He was about to intervene when he saw Roy, Thea's boyfriend step forward as the girl ran and Roy attacked them, landing some solid punches but he was outnumbered.

' _Kid's got heart, I'll give him that.'_ Will thought to himself as he popped three shurikens into his right hand was about to act when his visor saw something. A woman in black leather and black mask with a bo staff jumped forward and beat the everlasting shit out of the punks. She hit them in the face before breaking her bo staff into fighting batons and took them all down with skill, grace, and expertise that Will instantly recognized as League of Assassin's techniques.

" **Magnify and x-ray."** Will said as his visor zoomed in on the woman's face and x-rayed her face and Will saw it was Sara Lance, Laurel's sister who was thought to be dead. **"Guess Oliver wasn't the only one who changed on their time away but I didn't think she'd go to the League. Computer, mark into new file."**

His visor marked Sara's appearance and her fight into his database. " **She better have been let go or else things are going to get complicated."** Will said as he saw her leave.

Line Break xxxxx

The next night, Will was in his armor by the warehouse district because his criminal alias received word that the Triads were going to steal another shipment of FEMA medicine on route to the Glades hospital. When Will trained with PI and former FBI Agent Arthur McKee, he learned the value of a criminal alias to gather information. So, with a little makeup and prosthetics, Will created his Sojiro Sparrow alias to help him gain Intel on criminal activity. His alias got word that the Triads were attempting another theft of medicine so now, it was time to ruin their plans.

The Dragon watched from the rooftop of a building as the FEMA truck drove down 3rd street when three motorcyclists drove alongside it. His visor picked up their distress call so he quickly made his way from building to building when he saw a red mustang drive head first and cause one of the motorcyclists to crash. The second cyclist turned around to take care of the driver while the third kept on the truck.

"What the hell was that?" The FEMA operator asked as they heard a loud bang on their roof, like something landed there. The driver looked in his side mirror and saw the glimpse of an armored figure. The Dragon threw three shuriken at the motorcycle and popped the front wheel, causing the bike and driver to crash into a parked car. With the biker taken care of, The Dragon stayed on the roof of the truck as it drove down the road. The truck was now about a mile from the hospital when it began to slow down because the driver saw someone standing in the middle of the road. Will zoomed his visor in and saw China White, one of the Triad's lieutenants standing in the road with two knives in her hands. He unsheathed his short sword and jumped onto the hood of the truck to deflect the knives from being thrown into the FEMA drivers.

" **Keep driving!"** The Dragon shouted as the driver hit the accelerator and sped up. China drew a pistol and fired at the Dragon, but he blocked and deflected all the bullets. She then dove out of the way to avoid being run over by the truck and pulled out a radio.

" _Stop that truck!"_ She shouted in Mandarin as four Black SUVs came out of the side street and chased after them.

The driver saw four trucks gaining on them. "We've got company!" He shouted as the Dragon sheathed his sword and looked at them.

" **Don't stop!"** He told them as they nodded. The Dragon jumped on the roof and walked to the back as the triad members in the cars shot at him but their bullets hit his armor and dropped down, broken and useless. He then threw out four blue glowing shurikens and hit the front of their cars. The shurikens blinked for a few seconds before a weird humming sound was made and an electrical current was sent through the cars, shorting out the battery and electrical system, causing them to crash into one another.

The Triads were no longer pursuing them as the FEMA truck neared the hospital loading docks as the FEMA operators were met with the hospital security team and _Blackwatch_ guards. The drivers got out of the truck and went to the back to thank the Dragon but he was gone. The Dragon was crouched on the adjacent roof when he got an incoming call.

" **What is it, Alfred?"** Will asked.

" _I'm calling to confirm that Mr. Harper has been taken into custody by the SCPD. No doubt for his little reckless driving stunt."_ Alfred said.

" **The kid's got plenty of heart, I'll give him that. But he was onto something. The Triads were after the FEMA medicine going to the hospital."** Will told him.

" _And to think they couldn't sink any lower."_ Alfred said.

" **You'd be wrong. But the medicine arrived safely. Find out how they're getting a line on the shipments marked for Glades Memorial. Once we figure that out, I'll take them down before they can attack another."** Will said.

" _Right away, sir. And Ms. Lance called. She asked for you to pick her up at the police station."_ Alfred told him.

" **She's probably going to interrogate Roy. I'm on my way."** Will said as he made his way back home.

While Will had stopped the Triad theft of the medicine, Oliver had gotten back into his regular training regimen in the bunker underneath Verdant which was in full swing. Diggle was up there keeping an eye on things while Oliver changed.

"We're gonna need more sparring dummies." Oliver told Dig, standing there next to him in his business suit.

"I'll start ordering them in bulk. Does this mean you're ready to launch crusade 2.0?" Dig asked.

"I'm ready, just I don't know where to begin. Last year I had the list, getting justice was a simple as crossing names out of a book." Oliver said.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. This is Starling City. You never have to look far to see someone engaged in illegal activity. Yesterday Big Belly Burger got robbed." Dig told him.

"Was Carly there? Is she ok?" Oliver asked concerned while Dig wasn't comfortable to answer.

"Yeah, she was um…it was her day off." Dig told him.

"Good. The three of us should get dinner. I haven't seen her since I got back." Oliver said as Dig chuckled.

"Why the sudden interest in my love life?" Dig asked.

"If it's important to you, it's important to me." Oliver said as Dig was about to tell him something when Thea walked over.

"Hey! I didn't see you come in." she said.

"I had a secret entrance installed when I ran the club." Oliver said as Thea looked at him weird. "Kidding."

Thea's phone went off and she answered her, covering her other ear to block out the noise. "Hello? Yes, yeah, this is Thea Queen. Of course that's where he is." She said as Roy was at the police station.

Roy was sitting in the interrogation room, sporting some new bruises from his car crash as Laurel was trying to get him to talk about the vigilante. "Who is he, Roy?" Laurel asked.

"I already told you, I don't know." He replied.

"So, you just happen to have one of his arrows." Laurel said as she put down a red colored flechette. The one the vigilante used to save him from the Savior last year.

"I hear he likes green ones." Roy said.

"Do you think this is funny, because I can charge you with obstruction right now?!" Laurel said as Roy just shook his head and kept his mouth shut. She sighed and sat down across from him. "Look…I used to feel the same way as you. He has this way of…seducing you. Making you feel like he's some kind of guardian angel. But he's not. He causes chaos and death. And you trying to emulate him just make the situation worse."

"Half the city fell into a hole. And despite what your rich boyfriend is trying to do, I'd say the situation is already worse." Roy told her.

"Well, at least Will doesn't need to resort to breaking the law to help people. You should think about that, Roy. The thousands of people he's saved, given homes, kept safe and who now have a future. What this city needs is more people like him and not anarchists trying to create problems instead of fixing them." Laurel told him.

"Yeah, well someone should tell your boyfriend that there are some problems you can't fix with money alone. The rest of us are just trying to make things better." Roy said.

"Like you and the Hood? Or have you attached yourself to the Dragon?" Laurel asked.

"Look, there…there are others. Others out there who are willing to do what's right. I've seen them. I've seen her." Roy told her.

"I'm not interested in anyone else. Just him." Laurel told him.

Oliver and Thea were waiting in the hall as Will arrived in his casual outfit and saw Oliver and Thea. "Oliver, Thea." Will said acting surprised to see them there.

"Will." Oliver said as he stood up.

"Everything ok? You're not here for a drunken disorderly charge are you?" Will asked as Oliver actually chuckled at that and shook his head no.

"No. Thea's boyfriend is in some trouble." Oliver said as Will nodded.

"Oh, Roy. Guess it must be that time of the month again." Will said.

"He's been here before?" Oliver asked.

"Once or twice. I had to call in some favors to get the charges dropped but he's a regular trouble maker. Kind of reminds me of you in that way." Will said as the door to interrogation opened and Roy walked out.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Thea asked, seeing the state he was in.

"Fender bender." Roy told her as he and Thea walked down the hall.

"He totaled his car playing Hood junior." Laurel said.

"At least it wasn't my car." Roy said.

"Don't say anything. I already called you an attorney." Thea told him.

"That won't be necessary, we're not pressing charges. So long as he gives up looking for trouble." Laurel said.

"Might as well tell him to give up breathing." Thea said.

"I'll talk to him." Oliver said to Laurel.

"Ask him if he knows anything about the Vigilante. Roy has obviously forged some sort of connection to him. Maybe it goes both ways." Laurel said.

"It doesn't sound like the Vigilante to have a groupie." Oliver said.

"That's just it, we don't know anything about the Vigilante. Except for every time that he shows up, all hell breaks loose. It has to stop, Ollie. He has to be stopped." Laurel said to him as she walked back into the room to get her purse while Oliver spoke to Roy. Will then walked in as Laurel grabbed her bag. "Sorry you had to see that."

"No, it's no problem. When we got together, I knew this would be something that came with the territory. And it hasn't scared me off yet. To be honest, it's kind of hot when you get all intense like that." Will said as Laurel smiled. "You really think Roy knows something about the Vigilante. Seems to me that the kid's just got a Florence Nightingale effect for the archer. Not in a sexual way, more of a, _you saved my life now I want to help you way."_

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna get him killed. And maybe the Vigilante reached out to him. We need to know everything if we're gonna catch him." Laurel said as Will looked into the hall and saw Roy and Oliver talking.

"My guess, it's just a phase. He'll grow out of it." Will said as Laurel looked at him.

"I didn't know your masters' in business also came with a masters' in psychology." Laurel said.

"It could have if I wanted it to. Shall we?" Will asked as Laurel nodded and they left SCPD to go get dinner.

The next morning, Will was on his way to the Glades Memorial to speak to the doctors about donating some more medical equipment to aid in current overflow. With Shimada Enterprises, most people who needed standard or rudimentary treatment were taken care of but the Glades hospital was still overwhelmed. They had medicine but there was a shortage of doctors and equipment and now they were running on what Shimada Enterprises had donated. Oliver was already there to see firsthand what was happening in the Glades. They saw the hallways were filled with people who needed help and the doctors and nurses were doing their best to try and help everyone with Blackwatch Security guards in the hall.

"They survive the quake to only end up in here. From one hell to the next." Dig said.

"Yeah, whoever's stealing from here, they won't be for much longer." Oliver said as he saw the guards. "The guards?"

"Blackwatch security. Basically a private army owned Shimada Enterprises. They've been keeping the peace best that they can. I was even offered a job there." Dig said.

"Why didn't you take it?" Oliver asked as Dig looked at him.

"Felicity needed my help to find you." Dig told him as they walked down the stairs to the main exit and saw a crowd of protestors outside and a man speaking to a news reporter.

"Who's that in the spotlight?" Oliver asked.

"Sebastian Blood, the Local Alderman that I told you about. Not too shy about sharing his opinions." Dig said.

"Which are?" Oliver asked.

"Which are that the Glades have been abandoned and no one gives a damn about these people." Dig said.

"He hasn't met us yet." Oliver said as they exited the hospital to see Blood talking to his followers and the camera man.

"We cannot stand by while the Doctors on the other side of those doors are working with the bare minimum of resources because the Police department already sees us as a lost cause and leaving us under the rule of a private army. Meanwhile, thieves are seeking to make a quick buck off the misery of the Glades." Blood said as he saw Oliver. "Oliver Queen, isn't it?"

"Alderman." Oliver replied.

"What brings you to Glades Memorial, Mr. Queen? I assume someone of your means can afford the best medical treatment money can buy. And I can assure you you're not going to find that here." Blood said.

"That's wrong, sir. The people of the Glades have suffered too much not to have access to basic and secure medical services." Oliver replied.

"Well, that's very compassionate of you to say. Although I wonder where your family's concern for its fellow citizens was when they ordered the construction of the Earthquake machine that killed 503 people." Blood said as he got the people riled up.

"One family member, Mr. Blood." Everyone heard as they saw Will and Alfred standing by the sidewalk. "If you're gonna engage in slander and defamation of character, you should at least get your facts right. Robert Queen was killed and Oliver was stranded on a deserted island for five years because of the true mastermind. Oliver is innocent in this matter and blaming an innocent man in a crime he had no business with does nothing but draw the attention from the people really involved."

"And there he is. Starling City's white knight comes to the Glades so that we may bow at his feet." Blood said, baiting Will into a heated response. "Have you come to see how your little private army is doing in controlling the citizens of the Glades or just to make yourself feel good by watching how well your company's profits increase by your so called noble acts of charity?"

"Selfless acts of charity because my company receives zero profits from any of the work we're doing here in the Glades, Mr. Blood. Again, you should double check your facts before you speak because it makes you seem petty." Will said with a smirk as he winked at Oliver who nodded back. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I understand your grievances and anger and they are justified. You all have the right to protest but if I might make a suggestion to do so in a lower volume. The people inside are seeking treatment and aid and that's best done in a lower stress environment. And as for the thieves who would sink so low as to steal medicine from a hospital, _Blackwatch_ will now be working to apprehend these thieves before they strike again. Now, if you don't mind, I have a meeting to attend."

Will walked past some protestors and Oliver, nodding at him as Oliver smiled and nodded back. "Do you see? See how the rich and powerful one percent thinks themselves untouchable to the desperate and downtrodden citizens of the Glades. This man may speak of altruism but the only reason he comes here is to prove my point that the only reason the Glades are like this is because the rich of Starling City think themselves above us. We don't need your mercy visits, Mr. Shimada." Blood said as Will turned around and smiled.

"Mr. Blood, if what you say is true and that I really am an evil one percenter who couldn't care less, then I believe you are just fishing for insults. Please explain that to the 300,000 people I have helped save from homelessness. The 200,000 who are now given new jobs with Shimada Enterprises and my subsidiaries so that they may rebuild their lives and start a new in the over 100 million dollars I spent in reconstruction and rebuilding of the destroyed homes. Tell that to the woman and children who are kept safe by Blackwatch from the Los Halcones and Calebra Cartel gangs ravaging the city and tell your constituents that I'm the only one percent that cares about all of Starling City because this is my home. I may not have been here for a while but I am a born, tried, and tested member of this city and I don't hesitate to help it with no ulterior motive despite what you might think. And if you wish to start throwing blame around for this city's woos, then I believe a certain amount of blame is warranted for you and your ability to rile people up." Will told him as the camera was now focused on Will.

"The four Hood copycats who have been terrorizing this city for weeks were members of the outreach group, Growing Strong. An outreach group your office founded and supports that bred four sociopathic vengeful murderers that kept this city in fear for weeks. With your speeches and rants about how the city leadership has failed and how they need to be punished, it's safe to say that you helped influenced their criminal activities. No one is exempt from anger and retribution, Mr. Blood. Your past should be a clear indicator of that." Will said as he and Alfred turned around and walked into the hospital as the reporter tried to get some questions answered while Oliver and Dig used this opportunity to leave.

"Well done with the retort, Master Will." Alfred told him.

"Thank you. Like you've told me, Alfred, improv is the best tool in an actor's arsenal. And that little improv revealed that Sebastian Blood definitely puts up a good guise for the public but he's hiding something." Will said as they entered the elevator. "And I'm going to find out what."

Oliver returned back to Queen Consolidated and wanted Felicity to meet him near his office as she was getting a promotion, which she wasn't happy about. Oliver and Dig disembarked the elevator and Felicity was pissed.

"I quit." She said.

"No, you don't." Oliver replied.

"Yes, I do. Not my old job in the IT department but my new job as your executive assistant which you think I'm going to accept. You're thinking could not be more wrong in the matter." Felicity told him.

"I need a girl Wednesday." Oliver said as Felicity was doing her best to not go ballistic.

"It's…Friday, and the answer is no!" She responded.

Oliver sighed and pointed to her new desk. "These computers have been upgraded. Far more processing power than your typical secretary." Oliver told her as he walked into his office and Felicity followed him.

"Did you know I went to MIT? Guess what I majored in. Hint, not the secretarial arts." She told him.

"Felicity!" Oliver said, getting her to stop. "We all need to have secret identities now. If I'm going to be Oliver Queen, CEO then I can't very well travel down 18 floors every time we need to discuss how we spend our nights."

"And I love spending the night with you." Felicity realized what she just said so she took a breath to recompose herself. "Three, two, one. I worked very hard to get where I am, and it wasn't, so I could fetch you coffee!"

"Well, it could be worse. My secret identity is his black driver." Dig said as Oliver was about to retort but decided not to open that can of worms.

"Right now, I need you to figure out how the hijackers are getting a line on the goods earmarked for Glades Memorial. If we know how they're picking their targets—" "We'll know when and where to stop them." Dig finished.

Felicity relented and knocked the table as she put up a strained smile. "Fine." She said as she walked out but stopped at the door. "Oh! May I get you a cup of coffee?"

Oliver was about to respond when he stopped himself. "You're not actually offering to get me a cup of coffee, are you?"

"Yeah, no. That won't be happening. Ever!" She said as she sat down at her desk.

"Well, if you can bring yourself to do it can you please make reservations for Dig, Carly and I Saturday night at Table Salt?" Oliver asked as Felicity looked at Dig.

"Sure! I'll get right on that. Using the internet, which you also happen to have access to." Felicity said as she grabbed her tablet and got to work as Oliver sighed and focused on his computer, watching the local news about Oliver's return and Will's response to Sebastian Blood which riled up some of Blood's loyal followers but also show that Will was not going to back down and shined a different light on him for people of the Glades. Felicity then looked at Dig. "Still haven't told him."

"He has enough on his plate." Dig said as he left for the bathroom.

Line Break xxxxx

After talking to the head of the Glades hospital and donating more equipment and doctors, Will went back to the office to work on some more memos and business ventures. He was opening trade talks with Vlatava, a historically closed off nation in eastern Europe that's had a long and tumultuous history of cleansing genocides, blood feuds and civil wars. After it's freedom from the Soviet Union at the end of the Cold War, it's had a long and grueling time to rebuild and was currently still closed off but was now opening up to the rest of world. Will was in talks with King Ostrander about helping his country reintegrate into the world and the UN. Normally, this would be something done by UN secretary for diplomatic service, but Will's grandfather has an existing history with King Ostrander and the king trusts Will to help Vlatava rather than the UN. Quite frankly, Will did a politician's job better than they did.

Shimada Enterprises would be sending relief supplies to Vlatava like food and medicine as well as begin talks to help improve their infrastructure and economy. Vlatava was still a wealthy country because of its abundance of natural resources under their control as well as profitable ore deposits. But, they weren't unlimited to helping Vlatava with their long term economy and giving them new resources would be a good idea.

Will was working in his office when his computer got an alert. FEMA was shipping 100,000 units of medical grade opiates to Glades Memorial and it was leaving the FEMA depot in about 40 minutes. If the Triads were after medical shipments, this was a good one. Will pressed his phone and connected to his assistant.

"Alice, please hold all my calls until further notice. I'll be stepping out tonight." Will told her.

" _Of course, Lord Shimada. Happy hunting_." She said as Will walked over to the bookcase. He moved the head of an old granite statue of Shakespeare to reveal a secret button. He pressed it and his bookshelf came apart to reveal an elevator as he got in and took off his jacket, on the way to stop the Triads. And he wasn't the only one. Oliver got the alert as well and was on his way there.

The FEMA workers were loading the last of the shipment onto the trucks when two motorcyclists drove up and shot down three of the drivers. They got off their bikes and cornered the fourth, ready to kill him.

"No, please, don't." He cowered as the Triad members loaded new ammo clips into their guns and took aim.

" **Down!"** The driver ducked as two arrows flew through the air and took down the two killers. The driver turned and saw the Starling City Vigilante there behind him. " **Make your delivery!"**

The driver opened the door and got in when a knife stabbed him in the neck and he dropped to the ground, dead. "The Emerald Archer." A voice said as The Vigilante had his hand ready to draw another arrow when China White stepped into view, twirling two knifes. "I feared you had perished in the quake, denying me the opportunity to pay you back in full for your past interference in my business."

" **You're business is going under. Permanently!"** He shouted as he fired an arrow but another figure dropped down from the trucks and sliced the arrow into pieces. Oliver got a good look at him and saw he was wearing some kind of bronze jacket and had a three-blade gauntlet, one on each hand.

"I don't think my new friend agrees with you. Our partnership was easily cemented. You see I was eager to see you dead, and he was eager to kill you!" She said when two ropes lashed around her and Bronze Tiger and yanked them away from the trucks. They rolled on the ground and cut themselves free to see the Dragon standing there in front of them.

" **It's over, Chien. Give up now before I make you."** He warned her as she glared.

"Never." She said as Tiger smiled at the prize in front of him.

"I hear there's a big bounty on your head. Time for me to collect." Tiger said, excited for another kill.

" **Give it your best shot."** Dragon replied as Tiger and White charged at him.

Chine White and Bronze Tiger double teamed The Dragon but it became clear very quickly that he was more skilled than both of them. He ducked, dodged and parried all their attacks and when they swung their blades at his armor, they broke in half. The Dragon then grabbed Tiger's arm and threw him into the truck while he kicked Chien away and knocked her into one of the motorcycles. He then threw a shuriken at each of them that split apart into constricting wire as it restrained them in place and then gave them an electric shock that knocked them unconscious.

The Dragon was about to leave when he heard the twang of an arrow being pulled back on a drawstring. He turned his head to see the Starling City Vigilante pointing an arrow at his head.

" **Who are you?"** He asked as the Dragon turned to face him.

" **Guess you haven't been around that much. Haven't you watched the news, I'm the Dragon."** Dragon replied.

" **I know who you are and I know you're dangerous."** The Vigilante told him.

" **I'm not the only one. I've heard of your exploits in this city. You've taken down some very dangerous people in an effort to help this city. For that, you have my respect."** The Dragon said as he turned to leave.

" **Why did you help me?!"** The Vigilante shouted.

" **I didn't. You're not the only one who was going to stop them. I just acted before you did."** The Dragon said as he walked away when the Vigilante fired an arrow that zipped past his head. The Dragon stopped and turned to see the Vigilante strung another arrow to fire. **"I heard you were brave but I didn't think you were stupid."**

" **Leave Starling City now. This is your only warning."** The Vigilante warned him.

" **This would actually work if I was threatened by you but I'm not. This city's still suffering since you decided you take a vacation and the only thing that kept it from falling into complete anarchy is me. I don't need your contempt for doing what you do. I just do it better."** The Dragon taunted him as the Vigilante fired another arrow and it zoomed past his head and hit a Triad member who tried to sneak up on him. **"Clearly your skills haven't dulled since you've been gone. I'm not your enemy."**

" **You're not a friend either."** The Vigilante replied as he strung up another arrow.

" **That's the first smart thing that came out of your mouth but we're gonna have to cut this short."** The Dragon said as the sounds of police sirens filled the depot and dozens of police cars blocked off the area.

They police officers and Anti-Vigilante Taskforce surrounded them with their guns trained on them. "This is the Starling City police! You're surrounded! Put down your weapons or we will open fire!" Lieutenant Pike shouted.

Oliver glanced at the police and saw Laurel there with Lieutenant Pike, she was helping lead the charge. " **Let's see if you can still run from the police."** The Dragon said as he unsheathed three black colored shuriken and threw them towards the ground, creating a thick cloud of black smoke.

"Open fire!" Pike shouted as The Dragon and the Vigilante ran for cover and narrowly avoided a hail of bullets. The Dragon ran through the depot as the bullets bounced off his armor. Snipers on the rooftop were about to fire at him and the Vigilante but the Dragon threw shurikens at their posts that destroyed their guns. The Dragon threw down a flashbang star and jumped onto the roof when he saw the Vigilante catch a bullet to the ankle, slowing him down. The Dragon unsheathed three more flashbang shuriken and threw them at the approaching cops, knocking them down and disorientating them. It gave the Vigilante time to fire a grapple arrow into the air and ascend up.

"Cease fire, cease fire! Find them! They couldn't have gotten far!" Pike shouted as the officers began moving through the area but they wouldn't find them.

Oliver retreated to his bunker and was sewing the bullet wound on his ankle. The bullet skimmed him so he wasn't in serious danger but it hurt like hell. Oliver groaned as he finished up the stitches.

"Does it hurt?" Felicity asked, wincing at the blood and how bad it probably hurt.

"Not as much as some things." Oliver replied.

"I love that we live in a city were the police are more interested on getting you than taking care of the drug dealing criminals. Our tax dollars at work." Felicity said.

"The police have always been after the Vigilante and now with the Dragon, they've only gotten more intense." Dig said.

"This time was different." Oliver said as Dig chuckled.

"Why? Because this time it's Laurel leading the charge?" Dig asked as Oliver managed to stand up.

"Because they got in my way. I can make things better as Oliver Queen and now I can't make things better as the Vigilante. SO, WHAT if Laurel's involved?!" Oliver shouted.

"Hey, go easy on him." Felicity stopped Oliver.

"It's all right, Felicity." Dig told her.

"No, it's not. You don't get to jump down his throat just because you happen to be having a lousy week. Ok, you're pissed that he invoked the almighty Laurel but you're the only one whose love life is taking it on the chin." Felicity told him.

"Felicity, that's enough." Dig told her.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"I'm taking about how you keep bringing up Carly, but you're so involved with yourself that you don't even the see the look on his face when you do." Felicity said as Oliver looked at Dig.

"What is she talking about?" Oliver asked.

"Me and Carly pulling the pin." Dig said as Oliver realized Felicity was right. "It happened when you were gone, but the truth it it's been happening for a while."

"Being the Vigilante's wingman was a strain." Felicity said as Dig looked at her. "He needs to hear this."

"This wasn't just about what we were doing, Oliver. **[Exhales]** This wasn't just about you. I couldn't separate what was going on between me and Carly and…what went on with my brother." Dig said.

"Deadshot." Oliver said.

"He's still out there. My brother's killer is still breathing. And I, uh, guess I couldn't hate him and love her at the same time. See? You are not the only one having trouble reconciling two sides of himself." Dig then left the bunker as Oliver turned to Felicity but she walked away, not wanting to talk.

Will returned to his apartment and was in his secret room with Alfred who was helping take his armor off and put it back on the mannequin. Will sat at the computer in some casual clothes as Alfred walked over with a pot of tea. "Tea, sir?" Alfred asked as Will nodded. Alfred poured him a nice cup of tea and put it a tiny bit of milk.

"Thank you, Alfred." Will happily took the cut and sipped.

"My pleasure, sir. So, you've successfully taken down the Triads who were going after the FEMA supplies?" Alfred asked.

"Most likely. Chien was likely the spearhead but the Triads won't give up that easily on goods like this. My guess, they'll try one more time and when they do…I'll be ready to put them down." Will said as he finished his tea. "Thank you, Alfred. Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course, sir." Alfred said as he left.

Will went to work the next day and was still working over some things on the Vlatava deal but was making some headway. While the relief supplies were on their way along with divisions from the medical subsidiary of Shimada Enterprises, there was still some work to be done before Vlatava was set to rejoin the rest of the world. Will was working at his computer when he got word from his assistant that Oliver would like to see him later today so Will would visit later.

In the afternoon, Alfred drove Will to Queen Consolidated because Oliver asked to meet him there. Normally there would be some security measures Will would need to go through but seeing as he was part owner, he brushed past them and went up to Oliver's office. He exited the floor and saw Oliver's Vigilante IT helper/secretary at her desk. "Mr. Shimada." Felicity said as Will chuckled.

"Just Will, Felicity. Or William if you're feeling formal but not Mr." Will told her.

"Ok, William. I guess you don't go by Billy for nicknames." She joked as Will chuckled.

"No. Oliver did try to go with Willie when we were in middle school but it never stuck." Will joked.

"And it's a good thing it didn't." They heard as Oliver walked out of his office. "Otherwise it'd be something for me to hold over you all these years later."

"Easy, if you pull on that thread I'll have to fight back. And I have more embarrassing stories than you do." Will said as he hugged Oliver and Oliver hugged back. "Good to see you, buddy."

"You too. Without the whole sociopathic killers to ruin it." Oliver said as he saw Alfred there as well. "Mr. Pennyworth, good to see you again."

"The pleasure's mine, Mr. Queen. And may I daresay that you've grown into a strong young man. A man that your father would be proud of." Alfred said as Oliver smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Oliver smiled as he looked at Will. "I trust there wasn't any issue getting into the building?"

"No problem. A few questions but easily solved." Will said.

"Felicity, would it be possible to get our guests some coffee?" Oliver asked as Felicity glared at him.

"That's not necessary, Felicity." Will said, as she nodded. "Alfred, I'll meet you after we finish the meeting."

"Of course, sir. I'll be waiting by the car." Alfred said as he bowed his head and left.

"Alfred seems to have stayed the same." Oliver noted.

"He's gotten a little crabby with age but he's still Alfred." Will replied.

"He can still make his famous Bundt and Cheesecake?" Oliver asked.

"Better than it's ever been." Will joked as they walked into Oliver's office. As they walked in, Will was immediately hit with a sense of nostalgia. "It's been a long time since we've been in here. I remember when we were kids and we drank 10 sodas in a row. That sugar rush was aggravating for your dad."

Oliver chuckled at the memory of when things were simpler. "He wasn't happy about that." Oliver said as Will nodded.

"Neither were my parents. My mom grounded me for a week after that." Will said as Oliver chuckled. "I'm sorry about your father. How's your mom doing?"

"She's dealing as best as she can. She had some things to say about you when I visited her, all good though so don't worry." Oliver told him as Will nodded.

"Your mother was good to me in the past. If you need any help at all, just let me know." Will told him as Oliver nodded. "But I have the feeling that it's not the reason you called me over."

"What if it was?" Oliver asked as they walked over to the chairs in his office.

"Then I'd tell you that you need to work on your lying if you want to make it in the business world." Will told him as they sat down across from each other. "This is a good thing because the world doesn't need any more liars."

"So does that mean you lie for business?" Oliver asked as Will chuckled.

"Not exactly. Lying for business is bad and can sometimes be illegal. Keep up a front or a false face so people don't know what you're planning and you'll make it far in the business world. It's more cutthroat then you'd think and when you're at the top of the world like my family has been for years, you have a thousand people ready to tear you down when you show the first sign of weakness." Will told him as Oliver looked at him funny. "What?"

"Nothing…it's just that it's hard to believe that this is where we're at now." Oliver said. "The guy who spent his free time re-watching The Fellowship of the Ring in anticipation for the sequel is now the CEO of a trillion dollar company."

Will chuckled at Oliver's memory of when they were kids. "Which was awesome by the way but life has a funny way of not turning out how you planned." Will said as Oliver nodded. "So, what can I help you with?"

"I'm hosting a benefit tomorrow here at Queen Consolidated to raise money and effort in rebuilding the Glades. And I would like for you to attend." Oliver said as Will chuckled.

"If you wanted me to come to an event, all you had to do was send a message or call me. There's something else, isn't there?" Will asked as Oliver looked at him and how easily Will was able to see it. "Does it have anything to do with Blood's attempted ambush yesterday?"

"Partially. He was here earlier today, and we spoke about the benefit." Oliver said as Will sighed.

"I figured." Will said as Oliver looked at him. "Oliver, I think the benefit is a good idea. It would probably go better than the one at City Hall with the Hood Copycats now in jail but being in bed with Sebastian Blood isn't something you want."

"I'm not doing this for Sebastian Blood." Oliver said as Will wasn't convinced. "Ok, maybe a little bit but he has some valid points. This city is still hurting and right now we are the only two rich elites, as Blood calls us, who actually care about what happened to this city."

"I know, I've tried to get the other _rich elites_ in the city to help but outside of some donations and generous words of promised aid, nothing. Blood's not wrong but the way he goes about it something else. Blood's got a major stick up his ass and despite his words about wanting to help the people of the Glades…there's something else going on in his head." Will told him.

"You're not very trusting of Blood, are you?" Oliver asked.

"With good reason. Since I've come back and helped this city, he's gone out of his way to try and turn the public back against me. Despite the generous and true attempts I've made to work with him, he's tried to undermine and destroy my reputation. He's up to something." Will told Oliver. "But I'm all for this benefit idea. I'll try and make it tonight but I've got some business that could go late. Hopefully I'll be able to make it."

"I hope so too. It's been a long time since we've hung out." Oliver said.

"Then maybe we could do without a corporate event. How about lunch?" Will suggested. "Maybe the two of us and Laurel could meet up for food and reminisce about old times? Ben's Diner is still up and about, how about we catch up over a burger tomorrow for lunch?"

"Sounds good." Oliver replied.

"If you need any more help or some advice in running a company, let me know." Will told him as he stood up and shook Oliver's hand. "And feel free to stop by for a tour of Shimada Enterprises. We've been working on some very revolutionary stuff."

"I might take you up on that offer." Oliver said as Will walked out of the office and took the elevator down to the ground floor.

"He's cute." Felicity said as Oliver sighed.

Line Break xxxxx

The sun had set in Starling City as the work day was over for most people. Laurel was still at the DA's office doing some last minute work for her part on the Anti-Vigilante Task Force. They had a shot at the Dragon and the vigilante and they missed last night but they'd get them. Laurel looked over some files as she walked over to her desk when the lights went out and she heard a mechanical beep.

" **Hello, Laurel."** She heard a disguised voice behind her.

"This seems like old times." Laurel said.

" **I figured we should talk."** The Vigilante said as Laurel turned to face him.

"Fine. Turn that thing off and pull back your hood." Laurel told him.

" **I'm not your enemy. And I thought we understood each other."** He said.

"I understand that you're a criminal. And you think the law doesn't apply to you, it does." Laurel said.

" **But you didn't always feel that way. You used to think that I was helping the people in this city."** He said.

"And then I saw you." She said as Oliver was confused.

" **I don't understand."** He replied.

"The night of the earthquake. I saw you at CRNI. My friend was inside the building…when it collapsed. He went there to rescue me. And by the time I managed to climb inside, he was gone. But I saw you, running away into the night. You didn't save him. You were too busy fighting a meaningless duel with Malcom Merlyn, and when people…people you told me you would protect needed your help…you weren't there. I don't think you wear that hood because you're a hero. I think you wear it to hide that you're a coward. And I promise you that I will see you unmasked, prosecuted and sent to prison. Don't ever speak to me again." Laurel turned around, not wanting to see him as the lights came on. She turned around and he was gone.

Laurel quickly got cleaned up and went to the charity event at Queen Consolidated, getting a text from Will that he would try and make it if he could, but work might not let him be there. She walked around the room with a glass of wine in her hand looking for Oliver.

"You look like a woman who's looking for someone." Sebastian Blood said as he walked up to her but Laurel just kept walking.

"A friend of mine. He's throwing this benefit." Laurel said.

"Ah. Oliver Queen. Didn't realize you were friends." Blood said.

"Very old friends along with Will Shimada. So you can imagine how I feel about you putting them in the crosshairs of the public opinion, Alderman." Laurel told him.

"For what it's worth, I've apologized to Oliver for my rhetorical excesses. In fact, is it that détente which brings us all here tonight." Blood said.

"So, where is Oliver?" Laurel asked.

"Exactly the question I've been asking myself." Blood said, not knowing that Oliver and Dig were in the elevator on their away up.

"We're late." Oliver said, looking at his watch.

"Good news is as least you get to make a dramatic entrance." Dig told him.

"Oh, I'm just lucky Oliver Queen has a reputation for not showing up on time." Oliver said.

"You know, I've been meaning to tell you it really weirds me out to no end the way you refer to yourself in a third person like that." Dig said as Oliver looked at him. The elevator dinged and they walked out to see the benefit room in full swing. Oliver walked into the room to see everyone there and then walked up to the podium to address everyone.

"Everyone, thank you for coming…and enjoying the open bar we've provided." He joked which drew a few laughs from people. "And I want to thank you all again for coming tonight. I know many of you came here today thinking that this benefit is for Queen Consolidated and I would like to take the opportunity to clear the air one hundred percent and tell you it's not. This benefit is for a far greater purpose…one that has gone unanswered by many of us for far too long. Five months ago, a section of this city was hit by the earthquake created by Malcolm Merlyn. 503 innocent people were killed in the chaos and in the ensuing months, those people have been through hell and other then our wishes…we've done nothing to help. We should all be ashamed of ourselves."

The mood in the room instantly changed as people began to lose their party mindset as Oliver spoke. "Those of us in the room with the means and resources have stood by and watched as these people have suffered. Now things are better thanks to Shimada Enterprises but that doesn't mean we can stand idly by. That's why tonight, I'm asking you to be the people I know you to be and donate both your time, energy, and your resources to helping rebuild the Glades and helping the people there. Thank you." Oliver said as there was a small applause. Oliver stepped down from the podium and the benefit began.

"Nicely spoken. Perhaps now your friends will actually do something." Blood said, walking up to Oliver and shaking his hand.

"That is the plan, Alderman." Oliver said as Blood left to speak to some people leaving Oliver and Laurel.

"That was a powerful speech, Ollie. Nicely done." Laurel said as Oliver smiled.

"I just spoke the truth." He replied as he looked around and was looking for someone.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"I was just hoping to see Will here tonight." Oliver said as Laurel nodded. "I'm guessing some business went longer than expected."

Unbeknownst to Oliver and Laurel, Will was in his armor getting ready to take down a Triad contingent who was going to go after another shipment of FEMA drugs. Even with China White behind bars, the Triads weren't going to give up on a gainful opportunity so easily. Were they going to be in for a surprise?

The FEMA truck was driving down the road on the way to the hospital when two motorcyclists and a black sedan drove after it. The sedan was catching up when all of a sudden, a metal rod pierced the ground in front of the car, causing it to crash into a massive wreck. The cyclists stopped to see the sedan was thoroughly wrecked as the front was smashed from running into the rod. The rod was small but the damage was as if the car smashed into a light pole at high speed. The cyclists got off their bikes and ran over to check the car when two arrows flew through the air and hit them both in the chest and they fell down to the ground, both seriously hurt but not dead at the moment.

The Dragon then walked in front of the car with his quiver attached to his back next to his long sword and his recurve bow in his hand. He pressed a button on the handle of the bow and it collapsed into a small rod which he hooked onto his left thigh. He walked over to the front of the destroyed sedan and pulled the rod out of the car wreckage which was actually his combat bo staff. He then heard the sound of cars and saw five sedans driving down the street towards him. His visor zoomed in and he saw it was the Triads. He pressed a button on the middle of the bo staff and it shrunk down to a small 6-inch handle and he hooked it onto his belt. He retrieved his bow and unfolded it before pulling out two arrows and pulling them back on the string, aiming at the cars coming his way. He concentrated as the arrows began to glow an ethereal blue.

" **Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!"** He fired his two arrows and they flew down the road towards the cars. Mid-flight, the arrows transformed into two spirit dragons which roared and smashed into the entire car caravan. The dragons smashed into all the cars, sending them crashing on their sides or on their roofs and doing serious damage to the people inside. Whatever reinforcements they were, they were done for now. Will had Alfred call in an anonymous tip and then left, leaving the Triad members all in pain and unable to leave as the police showed up in force to arrest them.

Back at Queen Consolidated, the benefit was over and was a fairly decent success as Oliver's speech had garnered some extra support for helping the Glades. He and Dig were in his office watching the news on Oliver's computer about the large takedown of the Triads. _"After a prolonged pursuit and operation, the police have arrested a large contingent of the Chinese Triads and a high-ranking lieutenant in the organization, Chien Na Wei who was responsible for the recent hijackings of pharmaceuticals bound for Glades Memorial. Representatives praise the efforts of the SCPD in stopping the criminals though some sources say the Dragon was involved. In other news, protests continue about the STAR Labs Particle…"_ Oliver hit mute as he leaned back in his chair.

"Looks like the Dragon isn't going to listen to you and back off." Dig said.

"I never expected him to. He's dangerous." Oliver said.

"I'm sure people say the same about you." Dig said as Oliver chuckled. Dig walked over and grabbed his jacket off a chair.

"Diggle. I'm sorry about you and Carly." Oliver said to him.

"Yeah, well couples break up. Not everything that happens in Starling City is your responsibility." Dig said.

"I'm learning that. What I meant was, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you because I should have been. I got wrapped up in my own suffering, and I…forgot that some other people might be suffering too." Oliver said as Dig nodded.

"You know, we're getting dangerously close to hug territory so I'm going to fall back." Dig said as Oliver chuckled. "You need a ride?"

"It turns out as CEO I actually have some work to do. I'll find my own way." Oliver said.

"You always do." Dig said as he left.

Oliver looked at the TV that was playing footage from the benefit and saying that there was progress for the city. Right now, he needed to take care of some things at the Arrow. In the alley behind Verdant, Roy was carrying a recycle bin of empty bottles from the club to the trash. He walked over to the dumpster when he heard a bottle roll across the ground and stopped. He put the bin down by the dumpster and quickly turned and threw his red fletchette at the figure behind him only to see the Vigilante catch it with his hand.

"I've been looking for you." Roy said.

" **You need to stop."** The Arrow told him.

"You saved my life! Made me realize it…it wasn't much of a life. But I could do what-what others couldn't or too afraid to do. I could help you save the city." Roy told him.

" **You're untrained."** The Arrow said.

"I can fight." Roy told him.

" **You can take a beating. There's a difference."** He replied.

"Then teach me. Let me help you." Roy said.

" **Ok. You can help me. But not by taking on the Triad or the cops."** He told him.

"Then how?" Roy asked.

" **To do what I do I need intel. You can be my eyes and ears in the Glades. That's how you can save the city."** He told him.

"How do I contact you?" Roy asked as the Arrow tossed the red fletchette onto the ground.

" **Leave that in the alley wall and I'll know to contact you. Your first task…find anything you can on the Dragon. How he operates, who helps him, anything at all…then bring it to me."** The Arrow said as Roy picked up the fletchette.

"Are you sure it's alright that I keep this?" Roy asked as he saw the Vigilante was gone. He smiled, finally happy he was now able to do something.

In another part of the city, a clandestine meeting was being held at a Union Allied Construction site. All the site personnel were gone so there was no way of someone interrupting or spying on the meeting. At the meeting were representatives from three criminal elements in Starling City: The Yakuza, Triad, and Russian Bratva. Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov were two lieutenants of the Russian Bratva, Nodu was a Yakuza Boss and Madame Gao was now the head for the Starling Sector of the Triads. Also, in attendance was Leland Owlsley, a financier who seemed out of place but was there for a reason. The five were waiting for the last member of their little group.

"It's freezing this high up. Next time we meet at Per Se." Leland said he looked at Vladimir and Anatoly. "I'll domesticate you boys yet."

"This would be a balmy day in Samara, Leland." Vladimir said.

"Yes, it's perfect Russian torture their enemies weather, Vladimir." Leland said as he looked at Nobu who was in a simple business suit who wasn't shivering or showing any kind of discomfort. "Can you at least pretend to be cold? It's unsettling."

" _Some people always have blood on their hands, they wouldn't feel cold."_ Gao spoke in Mandarin with a chuckle while Leland was confused.

"Anyone here speak Chinese?" Leland asked as Anatoly just gave him a look. "Nobu?"

Nobu and Gao then gave him another look of are you stupid. "The man is Japanese." Anatoly said.

"I know, I know. I just thought that…Forget it." Leland said as they heard the elevator stop on their level. A man in a business suit and glasses walked into the meeting. "Oh, please tell me he's right behind you."

"Unfortunately, my employer is attending to other matters. He apologizes to you in particular, Madame Gao, knowing that you are now going to leading the Triad here in the city." Wesley said as Gao bowed her head in acceptance while Anatoly whispered to his brother.

"We do not deal with lap dogs. Tell Mister—" "We don't say his name." Wesley reminded Vladimir who just sneered, as he and his brother walked past him. "He would like to know why your profits have slipped the most these past few weeks."

"There was a problem at the docks." Vladimir said.

"Our men were attacked. The _Moodak_ in the armor and sword. The Dragon. He destroyed three of our warehouses." Anatoly said as Leland sighed.

"Ah, crap." He said. "One crazy guy running around is how we got our current opportunities but this one is different. It's like he's been going out of his way to screw with us."

" _The Dragon, did he take the product for himself or did he make just make fools out of you?"_ Gao asked, playing her façade up for the rest of the group but she knew that the _**Ryūjin**_ must be onto their little group. Leland chuckled after what he heard Gao said.

"She asks if the Dragon took the drugs for himself?" Wesley asked.

"No…he destroyed it." Vladimir said.

"He took out your men, how?" Wesley asked.

"How do you think? With his sword and stupid stars. He killed 4 of my men and put the others in the hospital." Vladimir said.

"Pfft, as if you boys actually use a hospital." Leland joked. "Just for the sake, do we actually have a plan for this nutcase in particular? Every time the vigilante strikes and causes property damage, our margins go up 3% but this one is different."

"We care because the Dragon is a threat. He isn't a lone nutcase with a bow and arrow, he's someone who's taken down organizations across the country and my employer doesn't wish to be the next one." Wesley said.

"Then he should tell me to my face. We put up great risk being here as the rest of the Bratva weren't thrilled with this arrangement." Vladimir said.

"You two aren't the only ones at risk here, Vladimir. But my employer has planned to deal with the Dragon. At this moment, all of our organizations are being shifted around to get the Dragon off our back. We need time to recuperate and rebuild. For now, we stay silent and be smart." Wesley said.

"You mean cower. Bratva do not cower." Vladimir said.

"The Bratva will listen and if they do, the Dragon will be taken care of and we can go about our business uninterrupted. Before we can deal with our enemy, we need to learn more. And once we learn enough, he will be handled. Underneath all that armor, he is just a man…and men bleed." Wesley said as Gao chuckled at his naivety.

" _He is no man under that armor. Man can not do what he has done. He is something far worse than man and will destroy all of you to get to me."_ Gao said with a chuckle.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **1). According to Esrin Fortuna, the nexus locations are on another plane of existence but accessed through the regular world. So, for my story, Nexus locations can be closed and locked by people who enter them. For example, Fortuna's dimension can be locked to keep people from entering or allow them to enter like with Felicity and Oliver. In the case of London, the nexus area was unlocked to allow the Hand to perform the ritual. The locations of the nexus dimensions, like on the map Constantine gave him indicate locations that haven't been access or locked at the moment, meaning no one has got to them and claimed their power as their own. If Will got to one first and destroyed the chamber, he prevents the Hand from using it and makes it inaccessible. If they get to it first, they lock it from further access to anyone else and use its power for themselves. Like Operations in Battlefield 1, if the Hand have the location, they prevent it from being retaken and can move to the next area. This is to help explain what happens since the show doesn't really explain the Nexus locations outside of what Fortuna says.**

 **2). Bruce Wayne's office from Batman Arkham Knight. That's Will's office.**

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I originally planned to get this out sooner but my computer crashed and all my files were deleted so I had to start from scratch again to rewrite this. Sorry but things happen. Don't worry, hopefully my next update will be coming up soon.**

 **Next chapter, Will deals with more threats in Starling City and begins to unravel the mystery group operating in Starling City. Plus, he decided to take a drastic step forward with Laurel in their relationship.**

 **William** _ **'Will'**_ **Shimada AKA Dragon or** _ **Ryūjin**_ **(Richard Dragon better rethink his nickname)**

 **Appearance:** Young Genji or Actor Harry Shum Jr but with the physique of Chris Evans Captain America.

 **Armor:** Genji's Carbon Fiber Skin. When equipped, quiver is next to his katana and bow is collapsible in his left thigh armor. Armor increases speed and strength by a factor of three. Built-in HUD, climbing claws, laser cutter, parabolic microphone finger tips, water rebreather, sonic echo-location darts, built-in computer/touchpad, grapple/restraining claw, etc.

 **Weapons:** Vibranium Katana and Wakizashi swords, titanium shuriken and arrows with various attachments, collapsible recurve bow, polycarbonate fighting sticks/staff stored in leg armor.

 **Business outfit:** Midnight Armani blue Canvas SoHo suit with tie.

 **Casual outfit:** Black jacket/sweatshirt with dark blue shirt, jeans, and boots.

 **Birthdate:** September 8th, 1984-Currently 28

 **Notable Talents:** Genius level intellect, advance degrees in biology, business and science, advance knowledge in fields of medicine, poison, stealth, ninjutsu, detective skills, disguise, multi-lingual, escapology, interrogation, mastery of all martial arts and fighting techniques,weapons knowledge, and skills, driving and flight skills, peak human physical conditioning, super-soldier like physiology, great pain management, access to trillion-dollar company.

 **Personality:** Kind and caring, compassionate, attentive, intelligent, precautious, driven.

 **Dislikes:** secrets or lies that involve information the person had no right to keep from them. Innocent people put in danger or threatened. Obnoxious or condescending attitudes towards him or his friends. Traitors or people who violate his trust.

 **Dragonblade:** **Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae! —Eat the Dragon's sword!**

 **Dragonstrike:** **Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!** **–Dragon, consume my enemy!**

 **Pairing:** Will x Laurel Lance x multi?

 **Possibility:** Laurel Lance Earth-1, Laurel Lance Earth-2,Nyssa Al Ghul, Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers, Caitlin Snow, or suggestions

 **Alfred Pennyworth:** Gotham Actor Sean Pertwee

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the other mentioned properties. All rights belong to their respective owners, I'm just a fan.**


End file.
